The Lost World: Beyond The Plateau
by PriscillaPal
Summary: The Final chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Roxton helps Challenger Escape, Finn makes a confession to Marguerite.  
  
Flossie Martin, Lord Roxton's maid, could barely breathe, as she slipped on her coat quietly. She may need the work, but if working for a potential murderer is how she was forced to make a living, then she'd rather do it on her back!  
  
She closed the last button, then turned to walk towards the kitchen exit. Flossie had overheard everything Jessi Challenger had said to Lord Roxton. She had a mind to go to the police!  
  
Flossie had just began working for Lord Roxton, since his return from the land of the lost. He had seemed like an alright chap. He didn't ask much, and she had almost felt sorry for him, with his dying wife and all. She had ignored the gossip about his having an illegitimate child living in America. She had ignored the gossip that the child was by Marguerite Krux, known as a pretender to the Von Bubrik fortune. The same woman who squandered her late husband's money in bad investments.  
  
But facts were facts. An apeman killer? There were no half human murderers running around London, until Lord Roxton and his friends returned from God knows where!  
  
And that George Challenger, what an odd one he was! Always leaving his poor wife to go traipsing off to God knows where! And those things he brought back from his last adventure...the dinosaur egg and bones. Her little boy was always pestering her to take him to the London museum to look at the God forsaken things!   
  
Flossie knew that those two murder victims, a man and a woman, had been killed in Hyde Park. They had both been torn to shreds. The woman lived a few hours, and managed to tell the police from Scotland Yard, that it was some ape creature.  
  
At first, there were whispers that the creature was the one born to Marguerite Von Bubrik. That it had come from America, or that she herself was secretly still living here and had hidden it somewhere. Then, at night, it came out to kill.  
  
Flossie was almost at the back door, when she heard Lord Roxton's voice behind her.  
  
'Flossie? Were you going somewhere?'  
  
Flossie gulped and turned. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
'Um...I...'  
  
Roxton moved towards her. He had noticed her eavesdropping and figured she might be trouble. But he never expected to find a frightened woman. Flossie was shaking like a leaf!  
  
'Please! Stay back, my Lord!'  
  
Roxton's mouth dropped open! 'Flossie, you don't really believe all of that nonsense, do you?'  
  
Flossie eyed him. 'The police do. That's why Mrs. Challenger is here.'  
  
'Yes, but...'  
  
'But we didn't have any wild animal murders until the lot of you came back here! For all I know, that beast could be the baby that Von Bubrick woman gave birth to!'  
  
Roxton began to feel his head pound. The nerve of this silly woman, actually voicing an absurd suggestion such as that! It was because of people like this, that Marguerite had run away from London...and him!  
  
Roxton found himself moving towards her in an aggressive manner! Flossie screamed and managed to get out of the house by the kitchen door. She continued to scream as she ran across the lawn, in the rain.  
  
Roxton turned and hurried back to Jessi in the drawing room. This was going to be trouble alright! A woman like that would go running to the police with her suspicions and bring all of Scotland Yard down on Challenger and himself!   
  
He hurried back into the drawing room. Jessi was standing before the fire, looking apprehensive.  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
'We need to find George! I'll find a place to hide both of you, until this thing dies down and we can somehow prove our innocence.'  
  
Jessi nodded. Roxton smiled reassuringly at her, then turned and hurried out of the drawing room. He ran up the staircase and hurried down the hallway that lead to his bedroom. He swung open the door, and walked over to the bed with the suitcase sitting on top of it.  
  
Roxton had already booked a passage aboard a ship leaving for Boston. Challenger and Jessi would now be joining him. For now, America was the safest place for all of them. That is, until they could figure out what was going on.  
  
Roxton broke down his rifle and packed that away as well. In many ways, this adventure they were about to embark on, reminded him of the good old days! The hunts, the expeditions he used to go on. The promise of danger had always given him a rush of adrenaline.  
  
He closed and locked the suitcase, his thoughts on Marguerite and Greta. Yes, he would be putting them in harm's way. But the police line of thinking was already dangerous. And for every Flossie, there were too many more ignorant people, who truly believed that the ape monster was the one Marguerite supposedly gave birth to.  
  
Roxton shoved that hateful gossip away to the deep recesses of his mind. For while Marguerite was strong, and usually shrugged away scandal, people's hatred of her, and innuendo, this accusation would hurt her deeply.   
  
Whether Marguerite wanted to believe it or not, Roxton already considered her and their daughter his family. And he would do what he had to do to protect them from this newest crisis, and the mysterious person watching them.  
  
Roxton picked up the suitcase and walked out of his room.  
  
**** Three days later  
  
Marguerite smiled over at Finn, who was sitting with her out in the garden, holding baby Greta. Marguerite was busy checking over the guest list for Ned and Veronica's upcoming nuptials.  
  
It was quiet, and neither woman was saying much. The baby's cooing was the loudest sound heard.  
  
Marguerite knew why she wasn't saying much. She couldn't take her eyes off of the name of the man Ned Malone insisted on having as his best man. Lord John Roxton.  
  
Would there be any avoiding him during the wedding? Before or after? Would he want to see Greta? Hold her? Or would it be better to keep Greta away from him? After all, Roxton couldn't really form a relationship with Greta, not being married to a sick woman.  
  
Marguerite drummed her fingers on the garden table. The irony about Roxton's situation was that deep down in her heart, she didn't know if she could live with a man that would be heartless enough to abandon a dying woman.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized Finn was gazing at her. The baby was smiling. Marguerite smiled back. She looked exactly like Roxton.  
  
'So, having another Roxton moment?' Finn asked in a sly tone of voice.  
  
Marguerite stood abruptly.  
  
'Give me the baby. I'll finish this inside.'  
  
A nursemaid came out from the house. Finn motioned to her and handed Greta over to her. She then went back inside with the baby. Marguerite gave Finn a look of surprise.  
  
'What was that all about? Why did she come out here just now?'  
  
Finn stood up. 'Because I told her to. Marguerite, I really need to talk to you about something. Something big.'  
  
Marguerite silently sat back down. She didn't get a chance to know Finn very long before they were rescued from the plateau. But since their current living arrangement, Marguerite felt as if she could read the girl's moods pretty well. That and Finn was not the type to confide in anyone. This had to be serious.  
  
'What is it?' Marguerite asked, indicating a chair beside her.  
  
Finn swallowed nervously.   
  
'I'm just going to come right out and say this. And I hope that you won't get mad, or take sides. Most of all, I hope you'll believe me.'  
  
Marguerite raised a brow. 'This sounds serious. What's wrong?'  
  
Finn took a deep breath, then started talking.  
  
'A few months after we got back from the plateau, and we settled in here, something happened.'  
  
Marguerite stared at her, waiting for more. 'Okay, what happened?'  
  
'Do you remember that night that it was snowing really hard?'  
  
'This is Boston, Finn. It snows in the winter all of the time...really hard.'  
  
Finn sighed. 'Marguerite!'  
  
Marguerite put up both hands defensively.  
  
'Alright, alright. But you'll have to be more specific.'  
  
Finn took another deep breath.  
  
'It was the night that Ned had dinner with us. Remember it was snowing so hard that you insisted he stay over in one of the guest rooms?'  
  
'Yes? Finn, whatever it is just spit it out!'  
  
'That night, Ned snuck into my room...and we made love. There!'  
  
Marguerite just stared at her for a long moment.   
  
'What?'  
  
'Marguerite, I think he thought I was Vee. It was very dark...I didn't say a word.'  
  
Marguerite stood up and looked the girl up and down.  
  
'Veronica and you don't even have the same type of hair...or hair length! And I don't care how dark it was! What the hell do you mean he thought you were Veronica! He knew exactly who you were!'  
  
Finn jumped up as well.   
  
'No, I don't think he did! He kept calling me Veronica, and talking about not wanting to wait until their wedding night...and that kind of stuff. I think he just had the wrong room.'  
  
Marguerite folded her arms.  
  
'Then why didn't you correct his mistake, Finn?'  
  
Finn looked down. She then looked at Marguerite again.  
  
'Because I didn't want to. Because I've wanted Ned ever since I first met him back on the plateau.'  
  
'Stop! Stop right there, Finn. That's enough, do you hear me? You are going to have to forget him, you do know that, don't you?'  
  
Finn said nothing and looked away again. Marguerite moved so that she was in front of her.  
  
'Finn!'  
  
Finn jerked her head up! 'I think I should tell Ned what happened.'  
  
'Why in God's name would you do that? It will just cause embarrassment and potential heartbreak! I thought you loved Veronica?!'  
  
'I do! She is the sister I always wanted!'  
  
'Then you'll keep your mouth shut!' Marguerite took a deep breath and sat back down. She then looked up at Finn with a sympathetic stare.  
  
'You know, I've been neglecting you.'  
  
'I'm not your responsibility, Marguerite.'  
  
'Oh, but I am. You need someone as well. You need to be introduced in to society. From there, we will find you a man just as nice, handsome and caring as Ned Malone. Okay?'  
  
Finn nodded reluctantly, looking away. Marguerite stood up and walked over to her, touching her shoulder. Finn stared at her again.  
  
'I have to go out and take care of some wedding arrangements. I mean it, forget Malone. Forget this happened. Malone probably has realized his mistake by now anyway. He's probably just as uncomfortable around you as you are around him. A man like Malone is too much of a gentleman to bring something as delicate as what you were referring to, up to you. Forget the whole thing, alright?'  
  
Finn nodded. Marguerite hugged her briefly, then walked back into the house. Finn sat down in the chair Marguerite had vacated.  
  
Marguerite turned back to study the girl. She wasn't really going to do any wedding related errands. She decided now would be a good time to visit the Boston Journal and it's owner, Ned Malone.  
  
Meanwhile, Finn did not notice the eyes that were peering at her from behind the shrubbery. The person they belonged to, did not see the other man, who was in the employment of Stefan Merrick, watching the person as well.  
  
****  
  
Ned Malone read the telegram he had received from Roxton for the third time. His friend hadn't said much, yet, he didn't need to. Out of the corner of his eye, Ned could see the copy for the day's news. One story in particular was most disturbing. It was taken from the London Gazette and said that last night, Londoners burned down the house of Professor George Challenger.  
  
Ned dropped the telegram and leaned back in his chair. The return to civilization had been harder than he had personally anticipated. Learning of his father's death, taking over the newspaper, and his mother's secret refusal to accept Veronica as the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, at times, could be overwhelming.  
  
The door to his office opened, and Ned's Assistant Editor, Jack Farrell, walked in. They were about the same age, height, only Jack's hair was darker. He gave Ned a half smile, before dropping something on his desk. Ned eyed it.  
  
'What is this?' he asked.  
  
'The newest update on that ape killer running around London.'   
  
Ned rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
'There is no ape killer. And if there is, it isn't George Challenger.'  
  
Jack said nothing. He had suspected his boss would have a hard time running with this story. He hoped it wasn't Malone's intent to just ignore what was going on. Every other newspaper in the country was running with this thing.  
  
'Ned...'  
  
'We're not going with this. Find something else.'  
  
Jack began to get frustrated, especially when Malone voiced his suspicions.  
  
'Ned, would you just listen to me? You have an inside track on this thing. You were marooned with the guy for three years in some jungle! We don't have to write it like the others have. They've already pronounced him guilty. Maybe we can use a different angle.'  
  
Ned shook his head. 'That sounds really pretty when you put it like that, Jack. But the fact is that I was with Challenger when we left the plateau. There was no hidden ape-man smuggled back into London for Challenger to experiment on. And he is just as human as you or I. So, there is nothing to write.'  
  
Jack looked away guiltily. Ned rolled his eyes.  
  
'What? Just tell me!'  
  
Jack cleared his throat. 'I think you'd better read what's been going on. George Challenger is the Scotland Yard's FIRST suspect.'  
  
Ned eyed him. 'Meaning?'  
  
'Meaning that your other friend, Lord John Roxton is one of the other suspects.'  
  
Ned laughed shortly. 'This is unbelievable! Surely common sense tells them that neither Marguerite Von Bubrik, Veronica, Finn or I are suspects, since we've been living in Boston for close to a year.'  
  
Jack rolled his tongue around his mouth. Ned felt cold.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Read the copy.'  
  
'I'm asking you to tell me.'   
  
Jack sighed. 'There is one more suspect. There's a rumor that the child Marguerite had was of some ape descent. It's obscene, but there is a rumor that the child might have made it's way back to London and...'  
  
'Good God!' Ned hissed, his jaw dropping. 'That is unbelievable! Unbelievably ignorant!'  
  
Jack tried to calm him. 'I know, okay! I just wanted you to know what your friends are in for!'  
  
Ned picked up the copy and threw it back at him!  
  
'Find something else.' he said, his voice low.  
  
Jack glared at him, then bent down to pick up the papers off of the floor. He then rose up and walked towards the office door. Just as he opened it, Marguerite appeared, her hand up as if she were going to knock.  
  
'Hello, Jack.' she said, smiling up at him. It was at that moment that she realized she had found the perfect man for Finn. She wondered why she had never thought of him before. Marguerite had invited him to many of her dinner parties. After she gave Malone a tongue lashing for his behavior with Finn, Marguerite was going to have another dinner party...one in which Jack could get to know Finn better.  
  
Jack smiled back. He liked Marguerite Von Bubrik, and personally did not subscribe to that ape-baby nonsense. He knew her husband had died horribly, and tragically, before he could see their baby born.  
  
But business was business. And Jack certainly didn't think that simply reporting facts would hurt them. And it certainly wasn't his intention to even mention that nonsense about Marguerite's child.  
  
'Hello, Marguerite. I was just leaving.' Jack then turned and walked back over to Ned, handing him the copy. Ned snatched it and smiled at Marguerite.  
  
'Yes, come in Marguerite. You are just the person I've been looking for.'  
  
Marguerite's smile froze. Something was wrong. She watched as Jack closed the door behind him. She then hurried over to Malone.  
  
'Your secretary was out or I would've let her announce me. What was going on between Jack and you?'  
  
Malone pulled her arm and hurried back over to the desk. He then handed her the telegram. Marguerite's eyes widened when she saw it was from Roxton. She then shrugged nonchalantly and handed it back to him.  
  
'So?'  
  
Ned tilted his head. 'You haven't heard, have you?'  
  
Marguerite smiled. 'If it's not in the Boston Journal, then I haven't heard it.'  
  
'This is serious.'  
  
'I'm being serious, Ned! Okay, I swear I'll be good. What haven't I heard?'  
  
Ned thought about how he was going to phrase what was happening. He also took note of the fact that Marguerite was pretending as if Roxton's imminent arrival meant nothing to her.  
  
'Scotland Yard thinks that either Challenger or Roxton killed two people in Hyde Park a couple of nights ago.'  
  
Marguerite sucked in a breath, then snatched the copy from Ned. The article, taken from the London Gazette, said that two people, a man and a woman, were savagely murdered in Hyde Park, and that authorities, going by the dying woman's last words, believed the perpetrator to be of ape descent.  
  
Marguerite stopped reading. She could guess where this was going. She looked at Ned.  
  
'They think this ape is one of George's experiments or something?'  
  
'Or that he brought it back with us.'  
  
'That is ridiculous! I was there!'  
  
'So was I, Marguerite!'  
  
'Okay then! Well, why is Roxton being blamed?'  
  
Marguerite didn't wait for Ned's answer. She began reading again. The article said that Lord John Roxton was wanted for helping George Challenger evade the authorities. It also said that neither Challenger or his wife Jessi, could be found.   
  
Marguerite was about to drop the paper back on Ned's desk, when something else in the he article caught her eye. She stared at it.   
  
'What is it?' Ned asked, sensing something.  
  
'It says that Lady Emma Roxton died a few days ago.'  
  
Ned said nothing. Marguerite set the paper down on his desk. She gave him a hard, yet determined look.  
  
'When they get here, we'll help them. We'll hide them at my estate. Goodbye.'  
  
Marguerite walked past Ned and left the office, closing the door behind her. She exhaled once outside the door. John's wife was really dead this time?   
  
She hated herself for celebrating such a death. It had been her understanding that Nigel Summerlee's heinous act, had made what was left Emma Roxton's life, a living hell. Hopefully in death, she would find some release from the pain.  
  
And would she have really wanted a man that could abandon such a woman? She sighed. The telegram did not say much, and it said it all. John Roxton wasn't just coming here to look for an escape for himself and Challenger. He was coming here for her...and Greta. 


	2. Challenger's Theory

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Challenger shares a theory with Roxton, Finn runs into trouble.   
  
Roxton tipped the waiter and closed the door to is luxury state room. He has not come out of his room since boarding this ocean liner. He nor his elderly 'parents'.   
  
Roxton, Challenger and Jessi had made an effort to make little eye contact, as they boarded the Cornerstone, a newer ship that cost and arm and a leg to book passage on.   
  
From there, the three had stayed in the three room cabin that Roxton had booked. Of course, when he had made the arrangements, he had intended to go alone. Now, out of necessity, he had 'roommates'.  
  
The night Roxton and Jessi had caught up with Challenger, would be burned in Roxton's memory for a long time to come. Never, had he seen people so out of control. Roxton had driven Jessi to their house, only to find that it was being vandalized by an angry mob!   
  
Roxton has parked a good distance down the street. He soothed Jessi, telling her there was no way that George was inside the residence. Then, one of the mobsters threw some kind of torch through one of the glass windows. The place was engulfed in flames in a matter of minutes.  
  
Roxton himself could not stop staring at such madness! He was also angry that Scotland Yard had let this investigation get so out of control! He meant no disrespect to the dead, but no one really knew if the woman who claimed she had been attacked by an ape before she died, had not mistaken her attacker for some other sort of animal. Such as a bear or a wolf?  
  
But there was another part of him that couldn't get it out of his head, that it was such a strange thing to say, that there almost had to be some truth to it. Roxton's memory went back to the day he had accidentally killed his brother, by shooting at an ape that was mauling him. No, once one saw an ape up close, it was near to impossible to mistake it for anything else.  
  
But that still left more questions. Was it possible that Challenger, on the rescue expedition, had inadvertently brought back something? No, because Malone, Finn, Veronica, Marguerite and the other men George took along, would've saw saw something, wouldn't they?  
  
Or had those other men been talking to the authorities all of this time? Maybe they were the ones that had stirred up this hornets nest?  
  
Roxton set the meals down himself, not wanting the waiter to enter the suite at all. He didn't want anyone getting a good look at them. He had no doubt that the authorities were probably on their trail as of now. That was why he had sent Malone a telegram before boarding the ship. Hopefully, the cavalry would be waiting to help as soon as they arrived.  
  
Challenger stepped out of the bedroom. Roxton gave him a questioning look.  
  
'How is she?' Roxton asked.  
  
Challenger sat down. Roxton did as well  
  
'About as well as can be expected. Our home is gone and we are on the run for our lives. She's resting now. Thank you for allowing her the use of the bed.'  
  
'It's nothing, George.'  
  
'It isn't nothing. You've had enough on your plate as it is, John.'  
  
'We're all in this together. Almost like old times back on the plateau. When we can figure out what is going on, George, the sooner we can reclaim our lives.'  
  
Challenger leaned back, not touching his food. 'I sometimes wonder if that will ever be possible. Don't get me wrong, there is no place like home. But there is still such a profound ignorance of science. This is where all of this trouble is stemming from.'  
  
Roxton reached over behind him towards a small table and picked up a cigar.   
  
'What do we know about this killer running loose in London?'  
  
Challenger straightened up. He then cast a careful eye towards the bedroom where Jessi was.  
  
'I've been running that through my head. I don't believe we brought anything back from the plateau. Meaning none of us are half ape and no ape monsters returned with us.'  
  
'But?' Roxton prompted. He lit his cigar.  
  
'But I do think this killer is from the plateau. And I do think that this thing found a way off, just as we did.'  
  
Roxton inhaled. It was quiet. Than Roxton raised a brow.  
  
'So, this is something we've run into before?'  
  
'Yes, maybe. The other thing that bothers me is the timing. We don't know that this killer has not been off of the plateau for awhile now. Yet, with the savagery displayed in the two murders, the killer would not be able to wait days before killing again. Yes, I do believe the killer is only half ape. And I do think they have just arrived in London.'  
  
Roxton raise a brow.  
  
'What?' Challenger asked.  
  
'Or, this may have nothing to do with us whatsoever. Maybe this thing is from the plateau, but maybe the killing was personal. We know nothing about the victims. Maybe they were involved in something that got them killed.'  
  
'Yes, I suppose that is a theory...'  
  
'You're damned right it is! Unfortunately, if you are right, then what we need is for this thing to kill again, while we're far, far away. People might still believe we brought it over, but at least they'll know for damned sure it isn't one of us.'  
  
Challenger nodded, stroking his beard. He then stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
'You said you got word to Malone?'  
  
'Yes. And if I know him, he'll find a place for us to stay while we sort this mess out.'  
  
'So, do you plan on visiting with Marguerite and the baby?'  
  
Roxton gave Challenger a determined look.   
  
'They are one of my highest priorities. Look, I didn't want to say anything in front of Jessi, but I was headed here in the first place. Even before I learned of our troubles in London.'  
  
'Well of course you were. I mean once Emma passed on, I figured you'd want to go to Marguerite right away.'  
  
'Yes, but it is a little more serious than that. I've had a man watching Marguerite and our daughter, for some time now. Plus, Veronica sends me updates. The man, told me on the same night Jessi came to me, that someone else has been spying on Marguerite and the baby.'  
  
Challenger's eyes widened! 'What do you mean?'  
  
'Meaning someone seems to be very interested in Marguerite and Greta, that is the name of our daughter.'  
  
Challenger smiled. 'Yes, I do believe Jessi told me that. So, your man has no idea, why the strange man would be spying on Marguerite?'  
  
'No. But George, it is my secret fear that someone from Marguerite's past has caught up with her. I know she's trying to turn her life around, for the sake of our daughter, but sometimes these things aren't easily forgotten.'  
  
'And,' Challenger added, 'since it is common knowledge that she is the Von Bubrik heir, this someone might feel they are owed God knows what.'  
  
Roxton nodded grimly. He stood up.  
  
'If only this boat moved faster!' Roxton said.  
  
****  
  
Marguerite slammed the door and stepped into her entrance way. Veronica appeared from another room.  
  
'Hey! I was wondering where everyone had went off to!'  
  
Marguerite gave Veronica a deliberate casual smile. This has been the first time she had set eyes on her since Finn's 'revelation'.   
  
Unfortunately, Veronica was not fooled by Marguerite's fake smile.  
  
'What's wrong?' she asked.  
  
Marguerite shrugged. 'Why does anything have to be wrong?'  
  
'Marguerite!'  
  
'Okay, okay. I went to see Malone. He told me some news.'  
  
Having said that, Marguerite began to walk into the drawing room. She then stopped and looked around.  
  
'Is Greta down for her nap? And have you seen Finn?'  
  
Veronica, having followed her into the drawing room, folded her arms.  
  
'Finn took Greta for a stroll. Now what about this 'bad news'?'  
  
Marguerite took a deep breath. 'Challenger and Roxton are in trouble. We're going to hide them here.'  
  
'What do you mean they're in trouble? What's happened? And how does Ned know about it?'  
  
'Apparently, from the little I could gather, poor Ned is being pressured to do a story about these murders that are going on in London. The authorities think the killer is some sort of half ape, half human. They also think that either Challenger brought the creature back with us, or that either Roxton or him turns into this creature themselves!'  
  
Veronica's mouth dropped open!  
  
'That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!'  
  
'Yes, well, welcome to civilization, my dear. Sometimes I wonder if we all would've been better off if we'd stayed on the plateau.'  
  
Marguerite then took off the hat she had been wearing and smoothed her hair.  
  
'And ridiculous or not, they'll be needing a safe place to stay until this whole mess can be sorted out. This place is better than any other I can think of right now.'  
  
'When are they expected?'  
  
Marguerite sighed. 'The telegram said tomorrow. They're coming by oceanliner, though which one, they did not say.'  
  
Veronica nodded. 'We'll just go down to the docks tomorrow and figure it out.'  
  
Marguerite looked at her. 'Actually, I would prefer it if Finn and you did that. I'll stay here and get things ready.'  
  
Veronica pursed her lips. Marguerite rolled her eyes.  
  
'What?'  
  
'What? Did I say anything?' Veronica asked.  
  
'You didn't have to. Look, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not nervous about seeing Roxton again after all of this time. You know, I also found out that his wife died a couple of days ago.'  
  
Veronica walked over to her and rubbed her arm.  
  
'He's coming here for you...and Greta.'  
  
'He doesn't even know if he has a son or a daughter, Veronica.'  
  
Veronica cut her eyes away. Marguerite squinted at her.  
  
'What?'  
  
Veronica held up her hands in surrender. 'Alright. I have been writing him, this whole time.'  
  
'Veronica!'  
  
'Marguerite! You know good and well that the things that kept you two apart were beyond his control. Did you really think that Ned or I or even Finn, wasn't going to let him know how you were doing? Can you imagine how hard this whole thing has been for him? Worrying about you, in another country, pregnant with his child, while he waits for his wife to die?'  
  
Marguerite looked down. She then looked at Veronica again.  
  
'I am not unmindful of these things.'  
  
'I hope not! Look, when he gets here, just throw away your resentments and whatever else that's been keeping the two of you apart. He's going to need you, hell from the sounds of things, Challenger is going to need you....all of us, to prove that neither one of them is some stupid ape-man!'  
  
Veronica then reached out and hugged Marguerite. Marguerite was more than just a bit taken aback. Marguerite let go of her.  
  
'What was that for?'  
  
Veronica smiled. 'For whatever our disagreements are, you are like the big sister I never had. And there was no way that Ned and I weren't going to make sure that Greta and yourself weren't being looked after. I could never forget the kindness you've shown Finn and I, helping us fit into society, allowing us to live her with you. It's your turn to be happy, Marguerite. When Roxton gets here, don't let anything stand between the two of you.'  
  
Veronica was about to turn and leave the room, when she stopped suddenly, then looked at Marguerite again.  
  
'What?' Marguerite asked.  
  
'What made you decide to go and see Ned anyway?'  
  
Marguerite flashed her the sincerest smile of her life! 'I had a few questions about howmany in his family would be attending the ceremony.'  
  
'Probably none!'  
  
'Veronica, his mother will come around.'  
  
Veronica nodded then turned and walked out of the room. Marguerite stared after her, her expression a bit apprehensive. Because at that moment, Veronica's future happiness lay first and foremost in her mind.  
  
Marguerite turned and stared over at the fireplace. She had known Veronica a lot longer than she had known Finn. It had occurred to her briefly, that Finn might have been lying about this supposed liaison with Malone. It was possible. Maybe Finn wasn't what she appeared to be.  
  
But even if she was telling the truth, hadn't Malone noticed anything odd about Veronica since this 'incident'? Meaning, it was always Marguerite's understanding that once one engaged in marital relations before marriage, one couldn't go back to holding hands! Surely, Malone had attempted some sort of relations with Veronica, only to be rebuffed, hadn't he?  
  
Or, maybe Marguerite was wrong about Veronica. Maybe she and Malone had had this sort of relationship the whole time, thus, causing neither Ned or Veronica to notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Marguerite tried to clear her head of these sort of thoughts. But if worried her that Finn may be looking to cause trouble for Ned and Veronica. She personally liked the girl, and couldn't believe that her trust would've been so misplaced. And Finn was so good with Greta.  
  
Which made her wonder where that pair had went off to?  
  
****  
  
Finn coughed, then sat up abruptly. Where the hell was she?!  
  
All she remembered was taking Greta for a stroll in a park nearby the estate. She sat down on a bench, then nothing.  
  
Finn also remembered that the part of the park she sat in, was more than a bit deserted looking. She had begun to feel uncomfortable, when she....that was all she remembered.  
  
Good God! Where was Greta? Finn began to stand and take in her surroundings. It looked as if she were in some kind of cellar. She began to look around and squint. There was not much light.  
  
Finn walked over to the stairs and began banging on the cellar door.  
  
'HELP! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!' 


	3. The Kidnapping Of Greta Roxton

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ned and Veronica have bad news for Roxton, Challenger and Jessi. Marguerite meets the abductor.  
  
Marguerite watched stoically, as Ned showed the policemen out. She did not feel Veronica's arm around her or hear any of her words. She slowly disengaged herself away from Veronica and walked, as if in a trance upstairs. The first place she headed for, was Greta's room.   
  
Marguerite opened the door and stood in the doorway. She stared at the crib in the middle of the room. It had not been slept in all night.  
  
Marguerite had become edgier and edgier, as the hours ticked away the previous day. Finn never stayed out with Greta this long! It was when she could see that Veronica was clearly worried, that true panic began to set in.  
  
The police were summoned. Veronica called Malone. The park was searched and Greta's baby carriage, and a piece of cloth reeking in ether, was found on a bench in a desolate section of the park.   
  
Marguerite sat in a rocking chair and picked up a teddy bear off of the floor. Greta had not taken to this particular toy very well, thus, this was why it had been left behind. She stared at the stuffed animal for a long while, then began rocking in the chair. That is what she was doing, when Ned and Veronica entered the room. Ned looked at Veronica helplessly. She put a hand on his arm and walked over to her. She kneeled down on to the floor.  
  
'The police will find Greta and Finn. You can't give up.'  
  
Marguerite stopped rocking and looked down at her.  
  
'This is my fault, you know? I thought I had settled all accounts...someone didn't agree.'  
  
Ned's eyes widened in surprise. 'You can't be thinking this has to do with someone from your past? Marguerite, I don't believe in coincidence. I think this has to do with whatever is going on with Challenger and Roxton!'  
  
Marguerite stood up abruptly. Veronica almost fell back.   
  
'Are you kidding?! How the hell would some ape killer have the presence of mind to put ether on a cloth? This was planned! Finn just happened to get in the way, but it was my baby they wanted! This is some kind of payback I'm sure!'  
  
Marguerite flung the bear into the crib! Veronica eyed Ned nervously.  
  
'Marguerite, Ned is going to pick up Roxton, Challenger and Jessi this afternoon.'  
  
Marguerite sighed heavily. 'God! What is Roxton going to think when he hears about this? That I'm doing my usual bang up job!'  
  
Ned shook his head. 'This is a kidnapping. You didn't just leave Greta somewhere.'  
  
'That's right,' Veronica said. 'And I do think you have a point. This thing probably isn't about the trouble Roxton and Challenger are in. You need to figure out who could still be unhappy with you, Marguerite. We'll tell the police.'  
  
'And they'll get my baby back before God knows who kills her? Or Finn?'  
  
Veronica didn't answer. Ned looked away. Marguerite gave them both a sardonic smile.  
  
'Of course. Neither one of you are fortune tellers. It's unfair of me to ask you to predict such an obvious outcome.'  
  
'Marguerite!' Ned said warningly.  
  
'No! Go and pick them up. I'll be fine. We'll help them and somehow get through this.'  
  
Veronica walked over to her. 'The police said that we'll probably be receiving a ransom note. There is nothing we can do until then. So, just stay here. We'll tell the others about what is going on here.'  
  
'They'll want to help,' Ned reminded Marguerite. 'Especially Roxton.'  
  
Marguerite said no more. She just nodded, then wiped a tear away. Ned and Veronica encircled her in a quick, group hug. They then disentangled themselves.  
  
'Go,' Marguerite whispered. 'I'll be fine.'  
  
*****  
  
Finn had awakened disoriented and scared. She hadn't felt like that since she left New Amazonia.  
  
When she became aware of her surroundings, it was then that she knew she had to act fast. She slipped off her everyday wear, picked up a pair of gardening shears and began slicing. Soon, she had an outfit similar to the one she used to wear on the plateau.  
  
If she was going to find Greta, Finn knew she had to be comfortable when she killed. And she was willing to to just that.   
  
From peeking through the slats in the cellar door, Finn realized that the cellar was on the property of some kind of farm house. That and she heard a cow.  
  
Finn began pacing. She had already decided that she was going to take care of her abductor as soon as he returned for her. And God help him if he had done anything to Greta! She knew she wouldn't be able to face Marguerite ever again, if any harm had come to her baby.  
  
She turned at the sound of footsteps. Finn picked up the gardening shears with one hand, then arranged the clump of clothes that were left, with the other. She puffed them up, then covered them part way with an old blanket. As she heard the lock being removed off of the cellar door, Finn hurried over to the darkest corner she could find, and laid in wait, gardening shears ready....  
  
****  
  
Ned and Veronica stood by his automobile, searching faces in the distance. The only ship that had docked around this time, was one called The Cornerstone. It was Ned's hunch that this would be where they would meet up with their friends again.  
  
'Look!' Veronica yelled in a low tone, as to not call attention to herself. She nodded in a certain direction. Ned's eyes followed her head.  
  
Roxton was walking with a middle-aged woman, whom he was escorting down a step. There was another man wearing a hat that was low brimmed. The color of his beard was unmistakable.  
  
'Easy,' Ned warned Veronica, 'let's just make our way over to them casually.'  
  
Veronica only nodded. Together, they linked hands and weaved in and out of crowds, until they finally reached the three. Veronica kept an eye out, while Ned told them to follow them back to his automobile.  
  
Roxton, eyed Challenger, who peered at Jessi. The three of them took great pains to pretend as if they were not with Ned. A couple stopped to speak to Ned, as they were making their way towards the designated automobile. Veronica was forced to stop and smile as well. Roxton chuckled on the inside. He loved Veronica dearly, and while her element of surprise was phenomenal in the jungle, here in society, her poker face clearly needed work. Marguerite would have to work with her on pretending to be interested in mundane conversation, even when it bored her.  
  
Luckily, Ned was able to extricate himself out of the meeting, while pulling on Veronica's arm. They walked some distance behind Roxton, Challenger and Jessi. It was not until the three of them reached a row of parked automobiles, that they stopped, having no clue as to which one was Malone's.   
  
Veronica hurried ahead of Ned, breaking her casual walk. She nodded at an automobile two spaces away. Ned looked around, then helped the three of them into the backseat. Then Veronica hurried into the passenger seat, while Ned hurried around to the driver's side.  
  
Once inside, Veronica threw her arms around Challenger, Jessi and Roxton. She sniffed.  
  
'I feel like I'm seeing my family again, for the first time in a long time.'  
  
Ned smiled sadly at her. It was his biggest regret that she didn't feel as welcome and as secure in his world than the one they left. Veronica never voiced these feelings, but he always could read her like a book. And his mother's dreadful behavior hurt him as much as it had to hurt her.  
  
Jessi noted the look Ned gave Veronica, and correctly guessed that Veronica had not found civilization as enamoring as she would have hoped. She squeezed Veronica's hand.  
  
'We feel the same way too, dear.'  
  
'Yes, of course.' Challenger echoed. 'I'm sorry to be so much trouble.'  
  
'Trouble? You? Never!' Ned smiled. 'It is good to see you all again. I am up to speed as to why you are all here. Marguerite insisted that we bring you to her estate.'  
  
At the mention of Marguerite's name, Challenger and Jessi gave Roxton a sidewise glance. Roxton did not notice. He was staring at Veronica.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked sharply.  
  
Veronica looked at Ned. Ned returned her look, then faced Roxton.  
  
'We have another problem, beside clearing you all.'  
  
Challenger leaned forward. Jessi put a hand on her chest. She could see from Ned and Veronica's expressions, that some sort of tragedy had occurred. She didn't know if her heart could take much more. Watching her home burn down, listening to those awful people chant about how her George was a murderer, hiding in some cabin on the water for days on end...now what?!  
  
Veronica touched Roxton's hand. 'Greta and Finn have been kidnapped.'  
  
Jessi gasped. Challenger looked at Roxton. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Roxton's eyes were unreadable.  
  
'When?' he asked. His voice sounded almost strangled.  
  
'Yesterday afternoon.' Ned said cryptically. 'Finn took the baby out for a walk and never came back. The police found a rag soaked in ether and the baby carriage.'  
  
'Ether!' Challenger couldn't help but cry out. 'Good God! Then this wasn't random?'  
  
Veronica now shook her head. 'Marguerite thinks someone from her past has done this. I doubt very much any of this is related to this ape man business.'  
  
Roxton squeezed Veronica's hand back. 'Take me to Marguerite.'  
  
Veronica nodded, then looked over at Ned, who quickly started up the automobile.  
  
****  
  
Marguerite wandered around the park in which Finn and Greta had disappeared, aimlessly. She didn't know what she was looking for or whom. She did know that she just couldn't sit around the house and do nothing.   
  
No one had attempted to contact her about a ransom. That scared her more than she could stand. For that meant that this was not done for money, but for pure malice. And malice usually meant death.  
  
Marguerite sat on a bench, wondering if Malone and Veronica were with Roxton, Challenger and Jessi. Probably. And that meant that they knew that Greta was gone. They knew that she had failed to protect her own child.  
  
It began to turn slightly chilly. She was about to get up from the bench, when out of the corner of her eye, a ruddy looking man sat down beside her. He looked vaguely familiar. He was wearing an overcoat, and was hugging himself.  
  
Marguerite began to stand up, when the man's arm snaked out and his hand caught her around the wrist! Marguerite snatched her wrist back!  
  
'How dare you! I ought to...'  
  
Marguerite then stopped cold. 'Barnaby?'  
  
'Hello, Marguerite. Long time no see. Is this how you've been spending my father's money? Oh, I'm sorry. You're a Von Bubrik now, aren't you?'  
  
Marguerite now knew she was staring at the man that had kidnapped Greta and Finn. She cleared her throat, and tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
'Barnaby? Barnaby Krux, how have you been all of this time? I'm sorry I had to leave London so quickly, after getting back from that plateau..so, how have you been?'  
  
'Broke! No thanks to you and that worthless expedition you funded with my father's money!'  
  
Marguerite rolled her tongue around in her mouth.  
  
'Barnaby, why does it always come down to the same thing with you, hey? Your father, left his money to me, his wife, his rightful heir. If you had behaved yourself, you might not have been cut out of the will...'  
  
'You bitch!' he seethed. 'I was cut out of the will, because you told my father those tales about my making advances towards you! Beatrice left me, you know? After she heard those lies you went around spreading!'  
  
Marguerite couldn't help but smirk. Yes, she had lied on Barnaby. And she wouldn't have done a damned thing differently, if she had it to do over again! Barnaby was always watching her, whispering poison about her in Harry's ear. Hiring investigators to prove that she had lived under another name, or had another husband from long ago. She had had to stop him, or she would've been watching her back for the rest of her marriage.  
  
Marguerite finally told Harry quite a convincing lie about Barnaby, one that included tales of rejected sexual advances. She even threw in something about his then wife Beatrice, not 'warming up his bed enough' as being the reason Barnaby used for his unwanted passes.  
  
After that, Harry not only didn't believe another word from his only son's mouth, but, he disowned him. Beatrice wanted to know why Barnaby had been cut off, and Harry told her. She then left him. When Harry died, Marguerite inherited everything.  
  
Yes, it was a nasty thing to do, and she couldn't believe she had forgotten that Barnaby was still out there somewhere, seething.  
  
'Where is my baby? And the woman that was with her?' she sneered.  
  
Barnaby smiled. His teeth were almost rotted out. He must've been utterly destitute when Harry died. Marguerite didn't care to find the time to spark up any compassion for him.  
  
'I don't know what you mean.' he said coyly. He stood up.  
  
'Like that tone of voice there, Marguerite? It's how you sounded when I begged you to tell my father the truth! Now, you're going to beg for your child's life!'  
  
Marguerite tried not ot betray the fear in her voice when she spoke.  
  
'What do you want?' she asked coolly.  
  
'I want the inheritance that you squandered! I want what's rightfully mine. I'll be in touch.'  
  
It was as he was turning away, that Marguerite lost all control! She reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him back towards her.  
  
'Where are they?! Tell me you haven't killed them! Tell me you haven't killed my....'  
  
She then stopped abruptly. Barnaby's coat had come undone and Marguerite could see that he had a gaping wound on his chest. He seemed to be losing a lot of blood.  
  
'What has happened to you? Where is my baby?!'  
  
'Have my money tonight, Marguerite! Have it or that bastard you had out of wedlock with Lord John Roxton, will never see a first birthday, do you hear me?!'  
  
Barnaby turned and walked off, trying to block out the pain. That bitch he had left in the cellar caught him by surprise this morning. Marguerite would find out soon enough that she had escaped. That was fine. Because she had gotten away alone.  
  
****  
  
Ned had barely turned off the automobile, when Roxton jumped out of the car and hurried up towards the front door of Marguerite's estate. Veronica hurried after him. Ned stayed behind with Challenger and Jessi.  
  
'This is quite an estate.' Challenger noted, eyeing a particular shrub.  
  
'It is.' Jessi agreed. 'The three of them could be quite happy here.'  
  
Challenger and Ned smiled at Jessi, who sucked in a breath when she saw the garden. It was beautiful.  
  
Meanwhile, Roxton had thrown open the door, before Veronica could catch up to him. A servant, and a woman that Veronica vaguely recognized as someone who owned a neighboring estate, were standing in the drawing room.  
  
'Ms. Layton? Hello. I'm Elizabeth Thomas. I live on the estate behind Ms. Von Bubrik's.'  
  
Veronica nodded. 'Yes, of course. I'm sorry.'  
  
Ms Thomas nodded in return. 'I heard about poor little Greta. Do the authorities know of who would do such a thing?'  
  
She was asking the question of Veronica, but her eyes were on Roxton.  
  
'Uh, no. Marguerite is not here?' Veronica asked, looking at the servant.  
  
The servant shrugged slightly, her eyes on Roxton as well.  
  
'She went out for a walk. No notes have arrived about little Greta yet.'  
  
Roxton looked at Veronica. Good Lord! Marguerite was waiting for a ransom note?! His eyes fell on a photograph of Greta that sat on a fireplace mantle. He began to pace hoping Veronica could get rid of these women as soon as possible!  
  
But Elizabeth Thomas walked up to him, offering her hand.  
  
'Hello? I don't believe we've been introduced. Are you a relative of Ms. Layton's? Are you here for the upcoming nuptials?'  
  
It was then that Roxton thought of what to say. Keeping in mind what he knew from Veronica's letters to him, Roxton smiled down at Elizabeth, accepted her proffered hand, and kissed it.  
  
'I am a relative of Ms. Von Bubrik's. I am her long lost husband, returned from the dead.'  
  
Veronica's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open! Ned, Challenger and Jessi walked in just as the words left Roxton's mouth. Ned rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Challenger smiled. But Jessi smiled a special smile, as if to say 'you naughty boy'.  
  
Veronica's eyes gleamed as well. This seemed to be the perfect answer for Roxton and a way for him to slide into the household easily.   
  
The servant looked to Veronica.  
  
'My God ma'am! Is this true? Is this the husband the mistress thought was dead? Greta's father?'  
  
All Veronica could do was nod.  
  
Elizabeth put a hand over her heart.  
  
'This makes this whole event, all the more tragic.'  
  
Roxton nodded. He couldn't have agreed more. He was about to say something else, when a loud rustling outside of a set of terrace doors, caught their attention. Ned walked over and opened them. Finn fell into the room.  
  
'My God! It's Finn!' Ned cried.  
  
Veronica rushed over to her. Roxton joined them as well. Challenger pushed past all of them and tended to her. He then looked up. She was dressed in something similar to what she had worn on the plateau.  
  
'She'll be alright. She's just exhausted. Help me get her upstairs.'  
  
Ned picked her up. Roxton stepped in front of him. He then touched Finn's face.  
  
'Finn?'  
  
Finn's eyes fluttered. She looked at Ned first and smiled. She then looked over at Roxton.  
  
'Hey Roxton...Greta....' she then passed out. Challenger and Ned hurried upstairs with her. Jessi wrung her hands together.  
  
'I think I'll see if I can do anything to help.' she said, before following them out of the room. Elizabeth pointed after her.  
  
'Who was that that other man and woman?' she asked of no one in particular.  
  
Veronica ignored her and touched Roxton's shoulder. He turned around to look at her.   
  
'Finn is accounted for. Now all we need to know is where Greta and Margue....'  
  
The front door opened, and a harried Marguerite rushed in, then stopped short. Her eyes locked with Roxton's, before looking at Elizabeth, who was smiling.  
  
'My dear, what a bittersweet day this must be for you. To lose your child and regain your long lost husband in one day. Someone should write a book about you.'  
  
'My husband?' Marguerite asked, eyeing Roxton. Roxton smiled back, then walked over to her.  
  
'Yes, your husband.' he confirmed, before reaching his hand behind the back of her head, and pulling her into a kiss. 


	4. Strange Bedfellows

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Veronica confides her suspicions in Roxton about Jack Farrell. Marguerite tells Roxton about Barnaby.   
  
Marguerite had no time to revel at how good it felt to be in Roxton's arms again, or feel his lips on hers. She broke off the kiss, touching his cheek briefly, before looking over at the smiling Elizabeth Thomas, who by now, was teary eyed.  
  
'Oh...this is just so beautiful...it breaks my heart...' she sniveled.  
  
Marguerite eyed her. She had lived next door to Mrs. Thomas long enough to know that this whole event would be in the society pages by tomorrow! She didn't have time for this! She had to get Barnaby his money tonight.   
  
Marguerite walked over to her and touched her arm.  
  
'Thank you for stopping by, Elizabeth, I will be in touch.'  
  
Marguerite tried to move her arm, but Elizabeth, stood stock still, and had seemingly planted her feet on the carpet.  
  
'Oh. Yes, of course, this is a family moment, and you have so much to catch up on...'  
  
Roxton walked over to Elizabeth. He put a hand on her other arm.  
  
'I'm glad you understand. Please excuse us.'  
  
The woman had no choice but to move, when Roxton exerted pressure and pulled her towards the front door. Marguerite snuck Veronica a glance. Veronica shrugged, but smiled like a cheshire cat. Marguerite waved a finger at her, then stared after Roxton and Elizabeth.  
  
Good God! Had Roxton really done what she thought he had? Had he made himself known as her presumed dead husband? And how did Roxton know that that had been her cover story?  
  
Marguerite looked over at Veronica again. Oh damn!   
  
Veronica walked over to her. 'Finn is back.'  
  
Marguerite's eyes widened. 'Just Finn?'  
  
Veronica cast a look over at Roxton and Elizabeth, who he was now literally shoving out of the door!  
  
'I'm sorry. Challenger, Jessi and Ned are up with her now. It looks like she was able to escape somehow. Funny, she's dressed kind of like she used to be on the plateau.'  
  
Marguerite's eyes moved from Veronica to Roxton. She overheard Elizabeth saying something about throwing a welcome home party for him. Roxton smiled at her and said that would be lovely, then managed to get her out of the house, once and for all. He closed the door firmly after her, before turning and heading back into the room Marguerite and Veronica were in.  
  
'I think I'm going to go check on Finn.' Veronica said. Marguerite grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
'Veronica,' Marguerite said with clenched teeth, 'don't leave me alone with him.'  
  
Veronica removed her hand. 'Now you're being silly. He's Roxton, remember?'  
  
Marguerite watched as Veronica passed Roxton, patting him lightly on the arm as she passed him. Marguerite turned away.   
  
Roxton walked past Marguerite and picked up the picture of Greta on the fireplace mantle. Marguerite peeked over at him. This was ridiculous! Veronica was right. This was Roxton!  
  
'I know who kidnapped our daughter.'  
  
Roxton walked over to her, still clutching the photograph.  
  
'Who? And when did you receive the ransom note?'  
  
'Ransom?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, Veronica said you were expecting one. Did you recognize the handwriting? Have you been to the authorities?'  
  
Marguerite put a hand up in a halting motion.   
  
'Whoa! Okay, no I have not been to the authorities. This man only wants to settle a perceived wrong. I'll give him what he thinks is his due, and he'll give us Greta back.'  
  
Roxton's mouth tightened. So, this was some past vendetta from someone who was displeased with Marguerite.  
  
'Who is this man, Marguerite?'  
  
Marguerite had to refrain from sighing. She recognized the beginnings of a 'Roxton patronizing tone'. It had always been one of his least attractive qualities.  
  
'Marguerite?'  
  
'Alright, alright! His name is Barnaby Krux.'  
  
Roxton glanced at the photograph again, before gently setting it down on a table.  
  
'Krux? Any relation to your deceased husband?'  
  
'His son. His only son.'  
  
'Alright. Well, what problem does this man have with you?'  
  
Marguerite rubbed her face briefly.  
  
'He is under the delusion, that I stole or cheated him out of his inheritance. So, I'm going to get the amount that he thinks he was due, and he's going to give us Greta back. There!'  
  
Roxton folded his arms. 'Was he deluded, Marguerite? Or does this man have a legitimate gripe?'  
  
Marguerite backed away slightly, looking him up and down.  
  
'I have done nothing to him, that justifies his kidnapping my child!'  
  
'I'm sorry, I know,' he said in an oddly gentle tone. 'But I need the truth here.'  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes. 'Okay! I sort of lied to his father and told him that Barnaby was making passes at me. It wasn't true, but, Harry believed me and cut his son off. He's still a little testy.'  
  
Marguerite waited for the other shoe to drop. She waited for a rebuke, a chide, a reprimand, a lecture...something.  
  
But Roxton reached for her hands.  
  
'Where are you supposed to meet this man?'  
  
Marguerite stared at him.  
  
'Uh, he didn't say. I'm going to assume the park, since he found me there earlier. That's all? That's all you're going to say?'  
  
Roxton squeezed her hands.  
  
'Emma is gone. I'm here now. We will get our daughter back. Nothing else matters.'  
  
Marguerite nodded. She knew tears were welling up, but she didn't care. She allowed him to pull her into his arms. He began to whisper against her hair.  
  
'If you think I'm about to let anything come between us again, then you've lost your mind, do you hear me?'  
  
Marguerite nodded against him. She sniffed, then reluctantly pulled away.  
  
'I have to get the money.'  
  
'You're not going alone.'  
  
Marguerite was about to disagree, but she knew by the look he gave her, that he would brook no argument.   
  
'Barnaby is injured, so there's that for an advantage. Finn must've wounded him when she got away. How did she look?'  
  
Roxton pulled her closer to him.  
  
'Challenger said she's exhausted, probably from trying to make her way back here.'  
  
Marguerite nodded. She knew this was not the time or place to ask, but she had to know.  
  
'Did Emma die peacefully?'  
  
Roxton just nodded. Marguerite stared up at him.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
Marguerite shrugged.  
  
'I was just thinking how hard it had to have been for you. Watching someone slowly waste away...did you tell her parents about Nigel?'  
  
Roxton shook his head.  
  
'I couldn't. Their suffering was great enough as it was.'  
  
Marguerite continued to stare at him. Roxton pulled on her lapel teasingly. He smiled down at her.  
  
'Why are you staring at me like that?'  
  
She smiled back, sadly. 'You did the right thing, John. If I had it to do over, I would've insisted you go to her.'  
  
Marguerite suddenly pulled away from him.  
  
'I need to get the money.' she said, before leaving the room. Roxton stared after her for a long while, before picking up Greta's photograph again. Marguerite's words had meant a great deal to him, but, she had not said that she was ready for the three of them to be a family. He smiled. Even if their daughter had not been abducted, Roxton had anticipated some resistance from Marguerite.   
  
There were three things that he intended on doing once Greta was back, safe and sound. First and foremost, was getting to know his little girl. Secondly, was clearing Challenger and his names, and lastly, Roxton decided to take Mrs. Thomas up on her offer to throw him a welcome home party. Marguerite would just love that!  
  
****  
  
Ned sat next to Finn's bed. When her eyes finally closed, he looked up at Jessi and Challenger, who were standing beside him. Ned stood up.  
  
'Poor thing,' Jessi said, 'she kept insisting she was fine and wanted to look for Greta.'  
  
Challenger nodded. 'She can't fight her body's alarm clock. Her trek to get back here took a lot out of her. Let's let her rest.'  
  
The three of them began to move away, when Finn's eyelids fluttered. They then opened. She looked at the three of them, then kept her eyes on Ned.  
  
'Ned?'  
  
Ned walked back over to her. She reached for his hand. Ned grasped it.  
  
'You need to get some rest.' he whispered.  
  
'Stay with me for awhile. I really need to tell you something.'  
  
Challenger turned when Veronica suddenly entered the room. But Jessi did not notice. She was frowning at Ned and Finn, specifically Finn. A woman could read things better then most men. Specifically, body language. Finn was acting in a way towards Ned that was very proprietary in manner. Jessi understood Finn had been through quite an ordeal, but it was at these times, weak moments such as this, that a person was liable to forget one's self.  
  
Jessi turned when she saw Challenger put an arm around Veronica. Ned turned from Finn momentarily. He saw Veronica and smiled. He then looked back at Finn.  
  
'Get some rest. You can tell me what you need to tell me, tomorrow.'  
  
'No!' Finn cried, reaching out for him. Veronica raised a questioning brow. Jessi slipped Challenger a look. He returned it with an expression that told her he understood her concerns. Challenger decided to step in.  
  
'Listen you two, Jessi and I will stay here with Finn. Why don't you see how Roxton is doing?'  
  
'Well, I don't hear any glass breaking, so I'm going to assume he's fine.' Veronica said, smiling.  
  
Ned smiled back. 'What's going on?'  
  
'Marguerite came in and found out that Roxton has made himself known as her 'long-lost husband'. I told her it was a stupid story!'  
  
'Ned!' Finn cried out again.  
  
'What's the matter with her?' Veronica asked, looking around. 'Challenger, I thought you just said she was exhausted?'  
  
'She is.' Challenger said quickly. He nodded at Jessi, who in turn, touched Ned's arm.  
  
'Really, Finn will be alright. Veronica and you go and get some fresh air or something.'  
  
Ned nodded. He then put an arm around Veronica and they left the room. Challenger cast Finn a sly glance. Her expression was unreadable, as she slowly closed her eyes and appeared to fall into a deep slumber.  
  
Jessi waited until Ned and Veronica had safely left the room, before speaking her mind to her husband.  
  
'What you feared would happened has happened.' she noted.  
  
Challenger nodded. 'I'm afraid it has. And Ned and Veronica don't see it. Not yet.'  
  
'Do you think Marguerite is aware of Finn's attachment to Ned? I mean she's lived under her roof for all of this time.'  
  
Challenger shook his head. 'I doubt it. With all that she's had to worry about, plus keeping up this elaborate ruse of being a recently widowed woman, I doubt Marguerite would've noticed.'  
  
'George, we have to take Finn back to London with us. It's the only way.'  
  
Challenger stared down at Finn.   
  
'I don't know dear, do we tell her why?'  
  
'No. And of course we can't make her come with us. But I wouldn't feel right leaving here if I didn't get some sense that the poor girl realized that Ned and Veronica are going to be married, and that there is nothing that she can do to change that outcome.'  
  
'Let's let her get some rest. We'll find out how Marguerite and Roxton are making out.'  
  
Challenger put an arm around Jessi's shoulder. They walked to the door. Jessi looked back at Finn.  
  
'Good night my dear.' she whispered, before closing the door. As soon as the door closed, Finn's eyes came open.  
  
****  
  
Ned and Veronica listened in stunned silence, as Roxton repeated what Marguerite had told them about Barnaby Krux.  
  
'Well, at least Finn got in a few good licks.' Veronica said.  
  
'I don't know Roxton,' Ned said, 'I think you should involve the police.'  
  
'I thought that at first too,' Roxton admitted, 'but after hearing Marguerite's account, I don't want to take the chance that he might do something to harm Greta. We'll handle this Marguerite's way, but I'm going with her.'  
  
'Well I'm going too.' Ned insisted.  
  
Roxton shook his head. 'It's far too dangerous.'  
  
'He's wounded, Roxton! You'll probably be able to snatch Greta back and overpower him. Take Ned with you, just in case.' Veronica predicted.  
  
Roxton shook his head. 'No, and that's final.'  
  
There was a knock on the door. A servant was about to answer the door, when Marguerite came from another direction, carrying a leather duffle bag. She waved the servant off, dropped the bag by the stairs, then answered the door herself. She smiled with surprise.  
  
'Jack?'  
  
Jack Farrell stood on the other side of the door carrying a big, bouquet of flowers. He smiled back at Marguerite.  
  
'Marguerite. I heard about Finn and Greta. Are there any leads?'  
  
Roxton stood up and looked at Ned.  
  
'Who is he?'  
  
Veronica frowned. 'Just some creep that works for Ned.'  
  
'Veronica!' Ned whispered.  
  
'It's true, Ned. He wants your job. I wonder who is rotten flowers are for?'  
  
Marguerite and Jack walked in to the room Roxton, Marguerite and Veronica were standing in. Marguerite looked up at Jack.  
  
'Ned, Veronica, Jack is here. These flowers are for Finn.'  
  
Veronica raised a brow. Ned looked surprised. Roxton watched their reactions, specifically Veronica's.  
  
Jack smiled at Veronica, who gave him a look of disdain in return. He noted the stranger standing apart from them. He held out his hand.  
  
'Jack Farrell. I'm Ned's Assistant Editor.'  
  
'I'm Lord John Roxton. I'm Marguerite's husband.'  
  
Marguerite balled up her fists briefly, ignoring the smug look on Roxton's face. Veronica's lips twitched. Ned looked embarrassed.   
  
Jack looked at Marguerite. 'Your husband? I thought you said he was killed by savages on some business trip?'  
  
Roxton's mouth dropped open and he looked directly at Marguerite.  
  
'Savages?'  
  
Marguerite gave him a coy look. 'That's what I was told. For the longest time, all I had of him was a bloody shirt.'  
  
Roxton matched her expression. 'Now you have the real thing again, darling.'  
  
Marguerite looked away from Roxton quickly, returning her attention to Jack.  
  
'I will make sure Finn gets these.'  
  
'If you don't mind, I would like to give them to her myself. Please. She's grown to mean quite a lot to me.'  
  
Marguerite's eyes widened. Yesterday, she had been contemplating fixing Finn up with Jack. But now it seemed as if something must have been going on the whole time. If that was so, then why was Finn mooning over Malone?  
  
'Jack?' Ned asked.  
  
Jack turned from Marguerite to him.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'How did you know anything was wrong at all?'  
  
Jack refrained from rolling his eyes. The paper has a police reporter, you idiot!  
  
But Jack put on his poker face. 'The guy on the police beat, Henderson, told me of a call made out here. I was so sorry to hear about Greta, do the police have any leads?'  
  
Ned walked up to him. 'These are my friends, Jack. This is not a story. And I've never seen you anywhere near Finn.'  
  
Marguerite stepped in between them.  
  
'Jack, go and give these to Finn. I'll show you her room.'  
  
'Thank you, Marguerite.' Jack said, still staring at Ned. Veronica glanced over at Roxton, who had a brow raised. Marguerite then walked out of the room with Jack. As they walked up the stairs, they ran in to Challenger and Jessi. Marguerite briefly hugged them both, then told them she would be right back. Ned walked over to Challenger and Jessi, when they reached the bottom step.  
  
Meanwhile, Roxton walked over to Veronica.  
  
'What was that all about?'  
  
Veronica turned to look at him.  
  
'Roxton, I am so glad you are here!'  
  
Roxton put his arms around her briefly. She let go of him.  
  
'That man, Jack Farrell, was running the paper when Ned was on the plateau. I don't think anyone expected to ever see Ned again. When he returned, wanting to run his father's paper, Jack acted as if it was alright, but I knew from the start it wasn't. God! Whenever I see that man, it makes me want to pull my knife out of my boot, if I still carried one!'  
  
Roxton smiled. 'Now, now. Malone's a big boy. And I think he's watching his back.'  
  
'Well what about Finn? God, I hope what Jack said isn't true!'  
  
****  
  
Finn was awake, when Marguerite and Jack entered her room. Marguerite hugged her.  
  
'I'm sorry. If I could've found Greta....'  
  
'Never mind that. Roxton and I are getting her back tonight.'  
  
Finn's eyes met with Jack's.   
  
'You know who the kidnapper is, Marguerite?' Jack asked.  
  
Marguerite glanced at him.  
  
'I'm sorry, Jack. As much as I like you, I really don't want to be an early morning story.'  
  
'I was just...'  
  
'You'll know everything, when we know everything, okay? I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone.'  
  
Marguerite smiled at them both and left the room. She closed the door behind her. Finn sat up straight.  
  
'Why did she refer to us as 'lovebirds'?'  
  
Jack flung the flowers on to the ground!  
  
'Because I had to make it look that way to get up here to see you! Our plan doesn't seem to be progressing, my dear!'  
  
Finn sighed. 'Look, Marguerite didn't rise to the bait! I had hoped she would tell Veronica and that would be it!'  
  
Jack pointed a finger at her. 'You know, she was at the Journal the other day. She might've been planning to tell Ned instead.'  
  
'Oh great!' Finn hissed. She got up unsteadily. Jack didn't offer to help.  
  
'Just let me faint, why don't you?'  
  
Jack put both hands up in a defensive posture.  
  
'Getting yourself kidnapped was not part of the plan. You tell Marguerite that Ned came into your room and had relations with you, she tells Veronica, Veronica calls off the wedding, Veronica becomes mine.'  
  
'She doesn't even like you! Finn hissed again, rolling her eyes. What a stupid plan this had been! It didn't accomplish anything and now she just looked desperate and pathetic, to not only Marguerite, but to Challenger and Jessi. Maybe she should return to London with them.  
  
'She'll learn. I can be very charming.'  
  
'Ha! Listen, I'm through with this.'  
  
Jack walked over to her.  
  
'What the hell does that mean?'  
  
'It means what it sounds like.'  
  
Jack folded his arms. 'You don't want Malone anymore?'  
  
Finn frowned. 'I'll always want him. But taking him away from Vee like this...it's underhanded. If we did happen to get what we wanted, if they ever found out, they'd just get back together again. I want him willingly.'  
  
'That will never happen.' Jack said flatly.  
  
'Whatever! Get out!'  
  
'We can always think of something else.'  
  
Finn grinned. 'Have you met George Challenger? Because maybe he can invent something to help you get a clue!'  
  
Jack froze! Good God! He knew he had recognized George Challenger on the stairs! That meant that Marguerite's 'long, lost husband' was Lord John Roxton! God! Now he knew why that man's name had seemed so familiar when he had heard it just now!  
  
Finn saw something in his eyes. 'What?'  
  
'You'd better help me come up with a plan to get Veronica, Finn.'  
  
Finn squinted at him. 'Are you deaf? I told you no!'  
  
Jack smirked at her. 'Walk me out, Finn.'  
  
Finn looked him up and down.  
  
'Have you not wondered why you're friends are suddenly here? No, of course. Having been kidnapped, you might not be up to speed. Challenger and Roxton are wanted for murder in London. Now, walk me out, Finn. I don't think we should discuss our plans in the house. Our voices might carry.'  
  
Finn felt sick to her stomach! Challenger and Roxton wanted for murder?! She nodded and walked over to her door. She opened it and Jack followed her. They walked down the hall, then down the stairs. They were halfway down, when Finn saw Roxton and Marguerite walk out of the front door. Marguerite was carrying a black duffle bag. Finn hurried down the rest of the stairs.  
  
'What's going on?' she asked.  
  
Veronica eyed Jack. 'Roxton and Marguerite are meeting the kidnapper so they can get Greta back.'  
  
'I cut him with a pair of shears, so they should be able to get a jump on him.' Finn said.  
  
Jack suddenly took Finn's arm.  
  
'Finn and I are going for a short walk.'  
  
Challenger stood up. Jessi was giving Jack a suspicious look.  
  
'Finn needs her rest.' Challenger said.  
  
Finn put a hand up. 'I'll only be gone for a minute.'  
  
'We'll only be gone for a moment.' Jack confirmed, pulling on Finn's arm and pulling open the door. They walked down the drive a bit. Then Jack pulled her over onto the lawn. He shoved her against a tree. Finn scratched him. Jack yiped!  
  
'Get the hell off me and tell me what you know about my friends!'  
  
Jack gently fingered his scratch. 'Challenger and Roxton are wanted for some sort of animal murders.'  
  
'Animal what?'  
  
'The point is, my dear girl, if you don't want me to call the authorities and tell them that Marguerite is hiding two fugitives from another country on her estate, then you'll find a way to take Malone away from Veronica. Then I will woo her and...'  
  
Finn stopped listening. She had heard something rustling in some shrubs a few feet away from them.  
  
'And before we know it, Veronica will be my wife and Ned and you will live...'  
  
'Did you hear something?' Finn interrupted.  
  
Jack sighed. 'No. Now I'll give you a day to come up with something, before I turn in your friends. And what an ugly story this will make for the Journal. Malone will be into trouble for hiding Challenger and Roxton, Marguerite, oh poor Marguerite! To have her baby kidnapped, then read a nasty story about how one of the men she's been hiding, was the father of her illegitimate baby...and maybe half ape at that! Why I...'  
  
And that was when Finn saw it. The moon was bright and full and she saw the ape come charging out of the shrubbery and right towards them! She had spent too much time on that plateau to mistake it for anything else!  
  
'JACK LOOK OUT!!!'  
  
Jack turned as the ape buried it's teeth in his neck, savagely biting and mauling him at the same time. Finn ran back towards the house, screaming all the way. 


	5. A Slight Setback

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Roxton and Marguerite get Greta back, Challenger realizes that the murderer followed them from London.  
  
Roxton paced beside the park bench that Marguerite calmly sat on. She clutched the duffle bag full of money. Roxton stopped to look down at her.  
  
'Don't you think it's risky, keeping that kind of money around the estate?' he asked her.  
  
Marguerite sighed. 'I'm not in the mood to be lectured to.'  
  
Roxton clasped his hands together. 'Why is it that when I give you well-meaning advice, you take it as some sort of lecture?'  
  
Marguerite stood up. Her eyes flashed! 'And why is it that you bring up things of little importance at times like this! What does it matter? At least I had the money on hand.'  
  
She sat back down again. Roxton sat down next to her in the space beside her.  
  
'While we wait for this Barnaby character, I think we should have a talk.'  
  
Marguerite rested her chin down against the duffle.  
  
'Really John, this is not the time.'  
  
Roxton looked around. He saw no sign of anything. He then focused in on Marguerite again.  
  
'Was my story so terrible? The one in which I became your long-lost husband?'  
  
Marguerite lifted her head and looked at him. She smiled tiredly.  
  
'No, John. It was cute.'  
  
'Cute?'  
  
'John, you, Veronica and the others, think that this whole thing is one big joke, don't you?'  
  
Roxton peered at her. 'If you're referring to that silly story you told about my being dead, yes. But I tried not to blow your cover, Marguerite. I do understand on some level what you have built for yourself here.'  
  
'Do you? We both know what society is like. I did what I did for Greta, not to cover my embarrassment over having her out of wedlock. I don't want her to be embarrassed or ashamed of me...or you.'  
  
'And you think I do?'  
  
'No, not intentionally.'  
  
'Marguerite!'  
  
'John, Elizabeth Thomas clearly doesn't know who you are. But many people around here are well traveled. They'll remember that Lord John Roxton was never killed by savages but was lost on a plateau....with me. That and this trouble that Challenger and you are in...the people that don't recognize your name already, will know it soon enough if we don't clear your names. I just believe you weren't thinking.'  
  
Roxton was at a loss for words. And to hear her tell him that 'he wasn't thinking' was like the pot calling the kettle black!  
  
But, he kept a civil tone. 'Marguerite, your story isn't going to hold up because I'm not going to play this role for long.'  
  
Marguerite stared at him. 'What are you talking about?'  
  
'The fact that you told people around here that your husband was dead, meant that you had no faith in me. You didn't think I'd come for you once Emma died, did you? So, you set it up so that no one would ever know me, including my own child.'  
  
Marguerite looked away. She didn't want to talk about this now.  
  
'I would appreciate it if you would look at me when I'm talking to you.'   
  
Marguerite looked at him again.  
  
'I have my daughter's interests in mind as well, and in case you don't believe that, I plan to ask Mrs. Thomas to throw a welcome home party for me. People will get used to seeing me and then...'  
  
Marguerite jumped up! 'John! That does not solve the real problem! We are not married! You were never my husband! I won't live with you like you really are, when you're not!'  
  
Marguerite stopped talking suddenly, looking behind Roxton. Roxton stood up and turned around as well.  
  
A woman came out of the darkness. She was carrying Greta. Marguerite sucked in her breath. Roxton looked over at her.  
  
'What? Do you know her?'  
  
All Marguerite could do was nod. It was Beatrice Krux, Barnaby's wife. She had left Barnaby, hadn't she?   
  
Beatrice approached them, holding Greta, who looked as if she had just been on a holiday or something! She grinned at Marguerite. Marguerite dropped the duffle bag and reached her arms out.  
  
'Give me my baby, Beatrice! I should've known you were in on this too!'  
  
'How could you have known? You were too busy giving birth to children out of wedlock! Barnaby never even thought your real name was Marguerite!'  
  
But, Beatrice handed Greta over to her. Marguerite glared at Beatrice. Roxton was staring at Greta. The baby was staring at him as well.  
  
'She's a good baby, Marguerite. She deserves better than you.' Beatrice said quietly. She then locked eyes with Roxton.  
  
'Lord John Roxton. I had heard you were the poor unfortunate that became ensnared in her trap.'  
  
Marguerite calmly handed Greta over to Roxton. Roxton held his daughter for the first time. She smiled at him. Roxton felt his heart soar. Marguerite noticed none of this. She reached inside her small pocket book and pulled out a pistol! Roxton looked over at her, pulling Greta closer to him.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?! Roxton hissed at her.  
  
She cast him a sideways glance. 'Shut-up! We're going to handle things my way!'  
  
Marguerite looked back at Beatrice.  
  
'Where is that miserable excuse for a husband of yours? Too cowardly to come here himself, hey? Well, you tell him if it hadn't been me, Harry would've found some other reason to disinherit him!'  
  
Beatrice didn't even look remotely frightened. 'He's dead. The wound was too deep. He lost so much blood....'  
  
Beatrice then put her face in her hands and began to cry. Marguerite lowered her pistol, and put it back in her handbag, then picked up the duffle bag. She smiled at Greta, then looked at Roxton.  
  
'Let's go.' she said.  
  
Roxton looked at Beatrice. He then looked at Marguerite.  
  
'Take the baby.'  
  
Marguerite looked puzzled, but handed him the duffle bag for Greta. Greta really did look healthy. She snuck a glance over at Beatrice. She supposed the woman did a good job in caring for her daughter.  
  
Roxton walked over to Beatrice, bag in hand.  
  
'Take the money and go.'  
  
'What?!' Marguerite screeched. The sound caused Greta to become fussy. Marguerite looked at her.  
  
'No, no precious. I wasn't yelling at you. Your father is about to do something very stupid.'  
  
Marguerite then became quiet. She looked from Greta to Roxton. He was looking at her as well. They both recognized what she had just said, was an acknowledgment to Greta that Roxton was her father. Though Greta would never remember it, neither Roxton, nor Marguerite, would never forget it.  
  
Roxton turned from Marguerite and Greta, to Beatrice, who was wiping her nose with her hand. He wasn't about to offer her a handkerchief. She had helped abduct his child.  
  
'You're....you're giving me the money?'  
  
'Roxton!' Marguerite yelled softly, as to not upset Greta.  
  
Roxton ignored her. 'Your methods were reprehensible, and by rights, we should phone up the police right now.'  
  
Beatrice only nodded.  
  
'But, Barnaby was wronged.'  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes. Greta looked at her. Marguerite whispered to her.  
  
'Barnaby was a creep!'  
  
'Take it and don't ever come around my family again, do we understand one another?'  
  
Beatrice wiped her nose with her hand again. Roxton handed her the duffle. Beatrice opened it, her mouth dropping open. She then latched it closed again. She then glared at Marguerite, before turning and leaving the park, in the direction from which she came.  
  
Roxton watched her for a brief moment, before returning to Marguerite and Greta.  
  
'Generous with my money, weren't you?' Marguerite asked.  
  
Roxton held out his arms. Marguerite handed Greta over to him. Greta smiled at him again. Marguerite could tell that her daughter liked her father.  
  
Roxton began rubbing Greta's back. 'You said yourself that you lied about Barnaby. We don't need bitter ex-relatives showing up on our doorstep every couple of months.'  
  
'I don't have that many enemies, John.'  
  
'In any case, I have a feeling about Beatrice. She just got pulled in to whatever her husband was up to. We won't hear from her again. I can't believe you were really going to kill her.'  
  
'Not her, John. I just didn't believe that slimy Barnaby was nowhere around. I'll thank Finn for killing him when we get home.'  
  
Roxton looked at Greta. He began talking babytalk to her. 'That's not very nice talk for a lady to hear. Lady Greta Roxton...Lady Roxton...'  
  
Marguerite began walking. Roxton began to talk to his daughter again, though his eyes were on Marguerite.  
  
'I wonder when your mother will learn to be a good, dutiful wife.'  
  
Marguerite stopped. 'I know what you're doing and I want you to stop it now.'  
  
'What?' Roxton asked innocently, looking from Greta to Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite stared at the two of them. They were the mirror image of one another. It was sweet to see on the surface, but the reality was heartbreaking. Greta would never be seen as John's legitimate heir!   
  
But, Marguerite refused to think about that right now. Greta looked so content in her father's arms. Marguerite smiled softly. She knew the feeling.  
  
For his part, Roxton wondered if he would ever really know what Marguerite was thinking. Her expression just now had been one of contentment, if only for a brief moment.  
  
'We can make this work, Marguerite. Don't shut me out. We will be married. Just say when.'  
  
Marguerite looked from Greta to Roxton.  
  
'Let's worry about this ape creature you're being framed by. Then we'll worry about the other things later.'  
  
Roxton was about to say something more, when Marguerite linked her arm with his free one. Greta was being held by his other arm. Together, they headed back to her automobile.  
  
****  
  
Ned opened the door and ran out to meet a wild eyed Finn. Challenger and Veronica followed. Jessi stayed in the doorway.  
  
'What is it?!' Ned asked. He was carrying a pistol. Finn clung to him briefly, before letting him go. Her eyes locked with Veronica's. They were so trusting. She would be so hurt if she ever knew, Finn thought.  
  
'Finn?! Where is Jack?' Ned asked her sharply.  
  
Finn pulled herself together. 'He's dead...at least I think he is! Some creature...an ape...mauled him. It's over there!' She pointed off in the distance.  
  
Ned, Challenger and Veronica looked at one another. Finn eyed them. What was that that Jack had said? Something about Challenger and Roxton being wanted in London for 'animal murders'?  
  
'Either you all don't believe me, or you do! I just said some ape thing killed Jack! What's going on here?!'  
  
Veronica walked over to her and put an arm around her.   
  
'Go back inside and stay with Jessi. We'll see to Jack.'  
  
'Vee! I have a right to know what's going on here! And why are you here, Challenger? Vee and Ned's wedding isn't for a couple of months!'  
  
'Go back inside with Jessi, child!' Challenger barked, easing off into the darkness with Malone. Veronica gave her a gentle shove back towards the house.  
  
'You're not coming?' Finn asked.  
  
'I'm going with the men. I'll be right back. See to Jessi. I think all that screaming really unnerved her.'  
  
Finn watched as Veronica slipped off into the darkness as well. Was this ape creature the same one from London? How could that be?   
  
Finn turned and walked back up to the house. Jessi was standing in the doorway. She hugged Finn for a moment, then set her away from her.  
  
'Are you alright?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah, I guess. Why wouldn't I be. I just saw Jack get killed by some sort of thing out there.'  
  
Jessi pulled her into the drawing room. She then sat the girl down on a sofa.  
  
'I can go and find the kitchen. I'll get you some hot drink, something to soothe your nerves?'  
  
Finn stood up. 'Actually, what would help, is if you told me why Challenger, Roxton and you are really here?'  
  
Jessi smiled at her. 'Well, I'll tell you what: I'll tell you why we're here, if you answer a question I have for you?'  
  
Finn didn't like the sound of that deal. For she had overheard Challenger and Jessi talking about her, when they thought she had been asleep. The question would probably be about Malone.  
  
Finn sat back down again. 'Are you here because of that creature out there? Did it follow you here?'  
  
Jessi rubbed her hands together nervously. 'Yes, and I hope not. Did you get a good look at what it was?'  
  
'It was some sort of ape.'  
  
Jessi closed her eyes briefly and swallowed. Now Finn wondered if she should get her a drink!  
  
'I was right!' Finn exclaimed. 'But I don't understand what an ape killer would have to do with Challenger or Roxton?'  
  
Jessi opened her eyes again. 'I think I'll see what's keeping them.'  
  
Finn touched her arm. 'Challenger would not want you out there. Even if the creature is gone, he would not want you to see the carnage that's been left behind.'  
  
Jessi nodded. Her eyes then strayed to the wide open front door. Finn noted this, and walked over and closed it. Jessi nodded again and sat down. Finn walked back into the room and sat down beside her.  
  
'Okay, a deal is a deal. What did you want to ask me?'  
  
Jessi peered at her. Now was not the time to bring that sort of nonsense up. Besides, the poor dear's friend had been killed. But, there had been something in their behavior before they left this house, something that told her that Finn was being coerced into leaving with Jack.   
  
She had hoped from the wagging tongues around here, that maybe she had been mistaken about Finn's affection for Ned. That this Jack person, was someone Finn had grown to care for.  
  
But the child was barely shedding a tear over this man's death. It made Jessi wonder.   
  
Jessi patted Finn's hand. 'Now is not the time, dear. Oh, I hope everyone's alright!'  
  
Finn squeezed Jessi's hand. 'Don't worry about a thing. If that monster tries to break in here, I'll kill it with my crossbow. I still have it, you know.'  
  
Jessi's other hand flew to her throat. But she covered her surprise.  
  
'I'm sure you do, dear.'  
  
****  
  
Challenger had seen more human remains left behind by raptors, than what this creature had left of Jack Farrell. Veronica covered her mouth. She was pretty sure she recognized what was left of his hair. Ned put an arm around her.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked.  
  
Veronica took her hand away from her mouth and looked at him.  
  
'How can I be alright? I mean, I disliked him intensely, but I would've never wished this on him...or anyone! My God! There's no way a human did this! How can they think that you or Roxton did this?'   
  
Veronica had directed her question to Challenger, who was kneeling down, examining the remains. He looked up at her.  
  
'I'm sorry. What did you say?'  
  
Ned answered. 'Honey, remember, there's a theory that either Challenger or Roxton is this ape creature!'  
  
'Oh please!' she turned away, scanning the grounds. She saw nothing. But then again, Finn and Jack probably saw nothing as well.  
  
Ned kneeled down. 'The police will have to be called. We'll have to find another place to hide you.'  
  
Challenger nodded and stood up. 'One this gets out, it will make Roxton and I look even more guilty.'  
  
Veronica joined them. 'No one knows you're here. It will be fine. This estate is huge! We'll just hide you somewhere on the grounds.'  
  
Ned shook his head. 'Veronica, Mrs. Thomas knows that Roxton, Challenger and Jessi are here.'  
  
Challenger rubbed his jaw. 'Yes. And I'm sure Scotland Yard is this close to catching up with us. Once they pool their resources with the police here, they'll figure out where we are.'  
  
Veronica shook her head. 'There's another problem as well.'  
  
Ned and Challenger looked at her questioningly.  
  
'This blows Roxton and Marguerite's cover wide open. Mrs. Thomas has probably spread the fact that Marguerite's thought to be dead husband is home. Once this gets out, everyone will know that Roxton was married to someone else, not dead. And his being an accused murderer...I feel so badly for both of them.'  
  
Ned walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
'We'll do what we have to do to help them...and Jessi and you, Challenger.'  
  
Ned had looked back at Challenger, who was kneeling over Jack's body again. Ned and Veronica looked at one another.  
  
'What is it?' Veronica asked. She knew Challenger well enough to know when something was bothering him.  
  
He had picked up a piece of white cloth.  
  
'This could be part of Jack's shirt, but....it looks like a piece of woman's clothing.'  
  
Ned and Veronica had no time to ponder that. Marguerite's automobile drove up the lane, next to the lawn they were on. It stopped, when the headlights hit the group. Roxton, who had been driving, got out. He looked back at Marguerite.  
  
'Go inside with the baby, now!'  
  
Marguerite got out of the automobile with Greta. She peered over, but could not see much in the dark. Roxton hurried over to them.  
  
'I see we have our girl back.' Ned said.  
  
Roxton nodded, surveying the carnage. 'What the hell happened?!'  
  
'Jack Farrell and Finn were out here talking or something. Finn barely escaped with her life.' Challenger explained.  
  
'But this poor chap did not.' Roxton assumed correctly. 'What happened?'  
  
'Finn says it was an ape creature. John, we cannot stay here.' Challenger said.  
  
Roxton nodded again. 'That thing has followed us here. Marguerite, Greta, all of you are in danger. I feared this.'  
  
Veronica shook her head. 'We've been in tight spots before. We can fight this. You don't have to go anywhere!'  
  
'This thing wants us, Veronica.' Challenger explained. 'It won't stop until it's killed anything and everyone in it's way.'  
  
'Let's just see what Marguerite thinks, okay?' Veronica asked.  
  
'There's nothing for her to think,' Roxton answered. 'We just got our child back. I will not endanger her or anyone else around here with my presence.'  
  
'I'll find another place for you.' Ned said quickly. But Veronica continued to shake her head.  
  
'I think you underestimate Marguerite's strength and determination. Besides, there is no way in the hell any of us would let that creature get Greta. Let's see what she thinks.'  
  
Roxton looked at Challenger, who just shrugged. Roxton did not want to leave Marguerite or Greta again. But the thought of this thing doing something like this to them...he felt his throat close up. But he nodded his assent to Veronica. Challenger walked over to Roxton.  
  
'We need to find out the identities of that man and woman the creature killed in London.'  
  
Roxton looked at him and nodded again. Challenger walked back over to what was left of Jack, and picked up the white cloth and put it in his pocket. He then walked with Roxton, Veronica and Ned back up to the house to call the authorities, and tell Marguerite the news. 


	6. The Secret Room

Disclaimers: Characters are taken from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Lost World.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Challenger offers up a theory on the identity of the ape creature. Marguerite recognizes an Inspector from Scotland Yard.  
  
'What do you mean Jack's dead?' Marguerite asked Jessi and Finn. She was still holding Greta, who was becoming fussy. Jessi reached out for her.  
  
'Why don't I let Finn explain it. If you wouldn't mind dear, I'll put Greta down.'  
  
Marguerite darted her eyes from one woman to the other. She then handed Greta to Jessi. She seemed to calm down some, being held by the older woman. Marguerite watched as Jessi left the room and walked upstairs with the baby. She then turned back to Finn.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Finn smoothed her hair quickly. 'Jack and I were outside talking about stuff. I heard a noise in the bushes. Then I saw it.'  
  
'Saw what?'  
  
'It was an ape, Marguerite! I mean, like straight off of the plateau! I guess Challenger and the others already knew about it. I had no idea they were in trouble!'  
  
Marguerite was thinking. The ape was here? On her property? And it had killed Jack, but spared Finn?  
  
Marguerite eyed the Finn. She rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry about what you've been through. I mean first Greta and you are kidnapped, oh, by the way, thank you for stabbing Barnaby. He's dead.'  
  
Finn smiled. 'Good. But how will we explain it?'  
  
Marguerite waved her other hand impatiently.   
  
'Let Beatrice explain it! She was his wife! She's who gave us the baby back, but never mind that. The authorities will have to be called and they'll be asking a lot of questions about this murder.'  
  
'Challenger, Jessi and Roxton are in trouble, aren't they?'  
  
'I'll handle that.' Marguerite answered firmly. 'For now, I want to know what you're going to say?'  
  
Finn moved away from Marguerite. 'What do you mean? I saw the ape kill Jack. There's nothing else to say.'  
  
'Well dear, I was actually thinking about what you were going to say, when you're asked why you went outside with him?'  
  
Finn whirled around. 'What?'  
  
'Come now, Finn. If the two of you had wanted to talk, there was ample room inside this house to do so. But for him to die while the two of you were out on a romantic stroll...well...that makes it all the more tragic, and embarrassing to have to explain.''  
  
'There was nothing even remotely romantic going on between the two of us, do you understand?'  
  
Marguerite looked at her with surprise. 'Well Jack said...'  
  
'He was a liar!' Finn snapped. Just as she said those words, Veronica, Roxton, Ned and Challenger walked in. Veronica looked at Finn, who looked away. Had Finn been calling Jack a liar?  
  
Marguerite walked over to them. 'Well? Was it the ape?'  
  
Challenger nodded. 'It looks to be that way? Where is Jessi? We have to get going.'  
  
Marguerite's mouth dropped open. 'Going? Going where?'  
  
Roxton walked up to her. 'We can't stay here and continue to endanger your lives. The ape's appearance here proves that it wants something from us.'  
  
Marguerite shook her head, then looked back at Finn.  
  
'Are you sure it wasn't some sort of wolf or something like that?'  
  
Finn shook her head. 'It only had two legs. It was an ape. You don't forget something like that.'  
  
Marguerite sighed and looked back at Roxton.  
  
'No one is leaving.'  
  
Roxton pulled her aside. 'Marguerite, everyone will soon find out what our relationship really is. And we don't know how far this creature is willing to go to get to us.'  
  
'Why would this thing be after you? Neither Challenger or you has ever harmed anyone that was decent. You are not leaving. I will take care of this.'  
  
Veronica smiled. She believed Marguerite could handle anything. Marguerite looked at Ned.  
  
'You'll have to do your part, do you think you can handle it?'  
  
Ned smiled. 'Tell me what to do.'  
  
Marguerite smiled back. She then pulled away from Roxton and walked over to a bookcase. She climbed a ladder halfway and pulled out a book. The book case slid aside. Everyone looked at one another, their mouths ajar.  
  
'I never knew that was here!' Veronica cried, looking at Finn. Finn shrugged, looking just as shocked.  
  
Marguerite tossed the book in the air and then caught it. 'This is a Jane Austen book...'  
  
'Pride and Prejudice. You used to try and read it on the balcony of the treehouse. But if I do recall, you said you disliked it.' Roxton answered, somewhat in awe.  
  
'And I still do! This is the book that opens this room. It has to be pulled from the spot I pulled it from to open the door. To close it, the book has to be put back. When the police arrive, into that room the three of you will go.'  
  
Challenger walked into inside to look around. The room was furnished and had a wine stock. Marguerite followed him in.  
  
'Of course, food will be provided during my 'interrogation'.'  
  
Roxton walked in as well. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'You don't have to do this.'  
  
Marguerite smiled up at him. 'Yes I do. And believe me, I've been questioned by the authorities many times. More than I'd like to count. I'll be fine. So will all of you. Once they leave, I'll get you out of here. From then on, you will have to keep low profiles and stay close to the estate. I will try not to take too many visitors, but, when I do, we'll just keep you upstairs or off somewhere else. But for now...'  
  
Roxton nodded 'No. There might be a search of the house. You're right. This is a good place.'  
  
'Who owned the estate before you, Marguerite?' Challenger asked, clearly fascinated with the workmanship of the room.  
  
Marguerite shrugged. 'Some criminal. I guess he had this room built for some unethical reason. Actually, this room was what sold me on the property.'  
  
Roxton smiled at her. 'But of course.'  
  
Marguerite smiled back. She then touched his hand briefly.  
  
'I'll make the call and....'  
  
There was a loud knock on the front door. Veronica, Ned and Finn, who were still in the outside room, looked at one another.  
  
'Someone must've heard the commotion and called the authorities already.' Marguerite surmised.  
  
'How do you know?' Roxton asked.  
  
'I know the knock! Where is Jessi?'  
  
Jessi was just walking down the stairs, when a policeman peeked in through a window by the door. His eyes locked with Jessi's, as she descended the stairs.  
  
Ned, who was by the door, looked at Jessi, when she reached the bottom step.  
  
'It looks as if you have been seen. We can't hide you with Challenger and Roxton.' Ned said.  
  
Jessi put a hand to her throat. Veronica walked over to her. She put her hands on Jessi's shoulders.  
  
'You'll tell the police that you came here because you were scared of your husband. You don't know where he or Roxton are.'  
  
Jessi licked her lips nervously. 'I don't know if I can! What if they don't believe me?'  
  
'Make them believe you, Jessi.' Finn added. 'There's no way they're not going to believe that Jack's murder isn't connected, once they see you here. You have to make them believe we haven't seen Challenger or Roxton.'  
  
'We all do.' Marguerite concluded harshly. She looked over at Roxton and Challenger. She gave them a reassuring smile.  
  
'The room is soundproof. So even if you break a bottle of champagne, no one will hear it.'  
  
Marguerite then turned to leave. Roxton reached out and touched her arm. Marguerite turned back towards him and he kissed her quickly. She smiled at him, then at Challenger, before leaving the room. Marguerite then hurried up the ladder and replaced the book. The book case moved in place, while she was still on the ladder. She touched her lips, thinking of Roxton's kiss, just as the bookcase locked.  
  
'Marguerite?' Ned asked. 'The police?'  
  
Marguerite shook herself out of her reverie, climbing down the ladder quickly. She then walked over to Ned and joined him by the front door. She looked around at everyone. Jessi looked frightened, Veronica and Finn looked determined. She looked at Ned again.  
  
'Answer the door. I'm going to go give the servants the night off, if you know what I mean.'  
  
They all did. There were servants that were aware that there was special 'company' on the Von Bubrik estate.  
  
Ned waited until Marguerite disappeared down the servants hallway, before opening the door.  
  
****  
  
Roxton walked around the room, then stopped at the wine shelves. He pulled out a bottle and held it up for Challenger to see.  
  
'We might as well. There's no telling how long we'll be in here.' Roxton said.  
  
Challenger nodded without comment. Roxton found two glasses, then set them on the table. Challenger pulled up a chair. Roxton glanced at him while he poured.  
  
'You're worried about Jessi, aren't you?'  
  
Challenger exhaled. 'She is trying to be so brave. But the uncertainty of our future is very worrisome to her. I can feel it.'  
  
Roxton handed him a glass full of wine, then sat down and sipped some himself.  
  
'Jessi is brave. She will do fine with the police.'  
  
'I'm sure she will.' Challenger answered absently. He then pulled out the white cloth that he had recovered from the murder scene. Roxton eyed it.  
  
'What is that?' he asked.  
  
'I found it near Jack. I noticed it because it was one of the few things that had not one drop of blood on it whatsoever.'  
  
Roxton motioned for Challenger to give him the cloth. Challenger did so, sipping his wine. Roxton raised a brow.  
  
'It looks a bit like a piece of woman's clothing.'  
  
Challenger banged his fist on the table! 'That's what I thought as well!'  
  
Roxton looked from the cloth to Challenger.  
  
'So what are you thinking? That our apeman is an apewoman?'  
  
Challenger stroked his beard. 'It is not out of the realm of possibility.'  
  
'Well...no...though I must confess, I can't imagine a woman doing what she did to those two people back in London, and Jack out there.'  
  
Roxton handed the cloth back to Challenger.  
  
'Then again,' Roxton added, 'maybe this cloth doesn't belong to neither the creature or Jack.'  
  
Challenger gave Roxton a look of disbelief. 'No. I don't believe in coincidences. That a piece of woman's clothing would happen to be nearby, while an ape creature is mauling a man to death, is just a bit much.'  
  
Roxton leaned back. 'Alright, George. Let's just say we go with your theory for a moment. It is your belief that this thing followed us back from the plateau, is it not?'  
  
Challenger nodded. 'It is.'  
  
'Alright then. Who is it? What woman from the plateau would do this?'  
  
Challenger rubbed the cloth in his hands.  
  
'You have a suspect, don't you?' Roxton asked, finishing his wine.  
  
Challenger stood up, the cloth still in hand.  
  
'I was thinking Caroline.'  
  
Roxton set down his glass on the table and laughed lightly.  
  
'Caroline? As in Caroline Hyland?'  
  
'Yes, Roxton, what is so amusing?'  
  
Roxton put his hands up. 'I'm sorry George, but I just can't see a woman as genteel as Caroline turning into an ape. And there is something else to consider.'  
  
Challenger didn't answer. Roxton continued on.  
  
'Let's say this is a woman, even Caroline Hyland. If she's an ape, why wear clothes?'  
  
'I believe this killer is half ape. Meaning she is intentionally or unintentionally, changing into a primate.'  
  
'But how, George?'  
  
Challenger waved the cloth at him. 'Remember Nigel's experiments? God knows what that maniac was in to! And Caroline, being totally besotted by him, might have agreed to be a guinea pig for him.'  
  
Roxton raised a brow, but considered what Challenger was saying a little more seriously.  
  
'If,' Roxton began, 'Nigel began these 'experiments' on Caroline before he died, then Caroline probably would have no knowledge as to how to cure herself. Didn't she say she was once a nurse?'  
  
Challenger nodded. 'I believe so. But that doesn't mean she'd have that kind of scientific knowledge as to how to stop the process. When I returned with the rescue expedition to retrieve the others, Caroline was heartbroken, but seemed healthy enough. I think our only way out of this is to somehow draw this creature out again and trap it.'  
  
Roxton nodded. 'I see your point. So, we trap this thing, and then what? Wait for it to change back?'  
  
'Yes, John. We wait to see it's true form. I am almost sure it is a woman.'  
  
'Yes, but Caroline Hyland? If she is the ape, then the scandal will far surpass anything Marguerite or I have been through.'  
  
Challenger stuffed the cloth back in his pocket and sat down again.  
  
'Speaking of Marguerite, how are things going on that front?'  
  
Roxton smiled at him. 'Greta is beautiful. She looks like Marguerite, at least she does to me.'  
  
'And Marguerite? She is open to sharing a life with you now?'  
  
Roxton's smile thinned. 'You know, I almost wish we had never left the plateau. All of these issues of proper society, and one's reputation, are of no importance there.'  
  
Challenger eyed him. 'Is that still coming between the two of you?'  
  
Roxton poured himself another glass of wine.  
  
'Only because Marguerite is letting it! George, she's obsessed with fooling people, for Greta's sake. But she is going to have to understand that we cannot change what's been done. We went on an expedition, we were stranded for three years, we fell in love and had a child out of wedlock. Everyone knows how all of this came about, yet, Marguerite wants to create a new past.'  
  
'John, we all know the type of life Marguerite has lead. Creating pasts and living under assumed names, is all that she knows.'  
  
'It's more than that, George. It's almost as if she feels it's too late for us to be married, because Greta is already born. I don't know how I'm going to get through to her.'  
  
Challenger finished his own wine and stood up. 'It will all work itself out. You two always manage to find your way back to one another.'  
  
Challenger then walked over to another book shelf, separate from the secret door, and began looking at the titles. Roxton finished his wine, then poured himself another glass.  
  
****  
  
Marguerite gave the servants a generous bonus to leave early, and keep their mouths shut, if asked any questions by the police at a later date. She was somewhat annoyed with herself that she hadn't gotten rid of them before Roxton, Challenger and Jessi had shown up.  
  
But with Greta's kidnapping, Marguerite had to admit to herself she had not been thinking clearly. It still secretly burned her that Beatrice had her money. She should've filled that duffle with newspaper!  
  
As she headed back to the drawing room, she knew she was only buying time. She couldn't pay off everybody forever. They would have to find this damned ape and prove that he was neither Roxton nor Challenger!  
  
It was nice having everyone under one roof again. Like when they had all lived in the treehouse on the plateau.   
  
Marguerite knew she would have to decide what to do about Roxton soon. Yes, these ape problems and Greta's kidnapping had served as a buffer to their real problems. But once those were stripped away, Marguerite would have to decide how she wanted to handle him.  
  
It was in the back of her mind that maybe she should move again. Maybe if she and Roxton lived somewhere else, somewhere where people did not question their backgrounds, Roxton and her could get married, secretly, with maybe only their immediate friends in attendance.   
  
It was all so complicated. She couldn't think about it all now. She had to get her story straight for the police and...  
  
Marguerite reached the drawing room and stopped in her tracks. Everyone was sitting in various places in the room. The front door was wide open, and Marguerite could see that the police were around Jack's body. She then looked into the drawing room again. Damn!  
  
Inspector Harry Wills, from Scotland Yard, stood in the middle of the room, looking right at her. He gave her a phony smile and began walking towards her. Marguerite kept calm.  
  
Damn, she thought again. What the hell was he doing here? He must be working with the Boston Police, she thought. Not a good sign.  
  
'Ms. Krux...I mean, Ms. Von Bubrik, we've been waiting for you. Please, do come in.'  
  
Marguerite didn't answer, but passed him, then sat in a lone chair, nearest to the entrance to the room. Inspector Wills looked away from her and around the room. There were no more chairs. He then walked over to the ladder by the bookcase. He half sat on a ladder step.   
  
Ned and Veronica exchanged glances. Finn eyed Marguerite, who shook her head slightly at her. Jessi was looking down in her lap.  
  
'First of all,' Inspector Wills began 'I would like to congratulate you for getting your child back, and without any police help. Who was your child's abductor, Ms. Von Bubrik?'  
  
Marguerite looked him up and down. He was toying with her, like he had before, on numerous occasions. She gave him a small smile.  
  
'We received a ransom note. I took a sum of money...'  
  
'How much?' Will asked politely.  
  
'Twenty five thousand dollars, if you must know.'  
  
'Oh, my, you have come a long way, Ms. Von Bubrik.'  
  
The Boston Police officers looked at one another. It was apparent that Wills and Von Bubrik knew one another. Veronica clasped Ned's hand, trying not to look at Wills sitting on the ladder.   
  
'I have indeed, Inspector. May I finish my story?'  
  
'Oh, but of course.'  
  
'My baby was on a park bench. I left the money and took her.'  
  
'And the person responsible was nowhere in sight?'  
  
'That's right.'  
  
'Then why leave the money? I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you have never been one to just give away money.'  
  
Marguerite looked past him and towards one of the Boston Police Detectives.  
  
'I don't mean to be rude, but I do have my child back. I would think that would be all that matters!'  
  
One of the detectives stepped forward.  
  
'I apologize ma'am. Of course. And we're all happy.'  
  
'Thank you, detective! So then you could understand that my main concern would be the dead man on my lawn!'  
  
Inspector Wills cleared his throat. He got off of the ladder. Finn, Veronica and Ned looked visibly relieved. Jessi was still staring into her lap.  
  
'You are right, Ms. Von Bubrik,' Wills said, 'that man ripped to shreds on your lawn, is our primary concern.'  
  
He then looked at Finn. 'I understand you were with the deceased when the tragedy occurred?'  
  
Finn nodded. 'It was terrible.'  
  
'I'm sure it was. This man, was a fiancee or some other loved one?'  
  
Jessi lifted her head to look over at her. Finn swallowed.  
  
'Yes. We were seeing one another.'  
  
'And you saw the...you said it was an ape?' Wills asked, his eyes now on Jessi Challenger.  
  
'Yes. I tried to warn Jack to watch out, but it was too late.'  
  
'Mmmm. Yes. Mrs. Challenger, I must say, your presence here is quite odd. Do you know where your husband is?'  
  
Jessi took a deep breath. She hated this man. And it was not in her nature to hate police or anyone in authority. But it was his department's silly way of thinking, that had put them all in this situation.  
  
Jessi raised her eyes to meet Inspector Wills's.   
  
'I have left my husband, Inspector. I was frightened.'  
  
Wills gave her a hard look. 'Because you thought he may indeed be this creature, is that correct?'  
  
No! Jessi wanted to scream at him.  
  
'Yes,' she answered. 'Ms. Von Bubrik and I are old friends. She offered me refuge.'  
  
Will turned back to Marguerite. He just bet she had! Now she was a Von Bubrik! He would've loved to have looked over the 'proof' she had produced to lay claim to that name! He wouldn't have been surprised if she had made up the papers herself!  
  
'Well, that was kind of her,' Wills almost murmured. 'And what about Lord John Roxton? Ms. Von Bubrik, a neighbor says that she was introduced to someone going by that name...'  
  
'Inspector!' The lead Boston Detective interrupted. 'May I speak to you a moment? In the hallway?'  
  
Wills nodded and walked out into the hallway. The Detective began hissing at him.  
  
'We, meaning the Boston Police, are in charge of this investigation, are we clear?'  
  
Wills appeared to be nonchalant. 'Of course.'  
  
'Then we'll be taking over the questioning! There's a man ripped to shreds out there! And while it probably is this ape, I'm not buying some crock about some person changing into the damned thing! From the beginning, I thought you people were covering up the fact that you let some damned something out of one of your zoos, then came up with this half-assed theory to cover yourselves! A woman of Ms. Von Bubrik's ilk, would not hide an ape in her house!'  
  
Wills had to refrain from rolling his eyes. He could see it would do no good to point out that Jessi Challenger's being in Marguerite Von Bubrik's house, then the ape killing occurring on her property, were just too much of a coincidence for any thinking man to buy. But then again, the operative word would be 'thinking'. There were always too many unexplained facts then you dealt with Marguerite Krux, Von Bubrik, whatever the hell she called herself these days!  
  
But Wills gave the detective a thin smile.  
  
'Let's go back in.' he said.  
  
****  
  
An hour later, Marguerite practically kicked the door shut after the police! She gave Wills a smirk, as he looked back at her, then slammed the door in his face!  
  
Jessi put a hand over her heart. 'I think that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.' Finn put an arm around her.  
  
Ned walked over to a window and looked out. Jack's body had been loaded onto an ambulance and taken away awhile ago. He turned back to the group.  
  
'I'll have to deal with Jack's family. Finn, is there anything you'd like to tell them?'  
  
Finn looked around the room nervously, then shrugged.  
  
'Tell them how sorry I am.'  
  
Ned shot Veronica a glance. Veronica returned it and stared briefly at Finn. Maybe she wanted to mourn Jack in private. Yet, her mind went back to when they had walked in and overheard Finn referring to someone as a liar. It had to have been Jack she was talking about, Veronica thought.  
  
Finn looked at Jessi, removing her arm. 'You're shaking like a leaf.'  
  
Jessi moved away from Finn, then stood in the middle of the room. She looked at Marguerite.  
  
'That Inspector Wills knew you. Where from?'  
  
Marguerite was taken aback by Jessi's sharp tone. She felt as if she was answering to her mother, or a nun!  
  
Marguerite waved her hand. 'Inspector Wills is just mad...awhile back, before I was married, he thought I was involved in an art forgery ring. It was all a big mistake.'  
  
'He doesn't seem to think so.' Jessi said.  
  
Marguerite was beginning to lose her patience with Jessi's high-handed tone!   
  
'Well, he was wrong and just never got over it.' she responded.  
  
Jessi shook her head. 'I can't go through this.'  
  
Veronica and Ned walked over to her. Ned put a hand on her arm.  
  
'Jessi...'  
  
Jessi snatched her arm away and looked at everyone with disbelief.  
  
'I thought when you all returned, when George returned, all of this scientific wonder foolishness would end. That he would settle down and we could get on with the rest of our lives! But we have no home anymore! I am now lying to the police! And George hasn't even went away this time, he's brought the adventure into our lives now! I never asked for all of this!'  
  
Marguerite, Veronica, Ned and Finn all exchanged glances. Marguerite spoke.  
  
'Of course you didn't, Jessi. Look, I'm going to get Roxton and Challenger, and then we'll work this thing out.'  
  
Jessi shook her head. 'If you don't mind, I think I'll just retire now.'  
  
Marguerite looked at Finn. 'Would you mind showing her to a guest room?'  
  
Finn smiled wanly. She walked over to Jessi and put a hand on her shoulder. It was funny, but to Finn, Challenger was a brave man, never afraid to get into the most serious of situations, especially if it meant he may learn something new. In her mind, Finn had just assumed Jessi would have that same adventurous spirit. Or, at least understand her husband's.  
  
Finn and Jessi walked upstairs. Veronica looked from Ned and Marguerite.  
  
'What the hell was that about?' she asked.  
  
Ned frowned. 'It sounds like Jessi told us things that she should've told Challenger.'  
  
'Yeah,' Marguerite opined, 'years ago!'  
  
Marguerite then quickly climbed the ladder, pulling out the Jane Austen book. The bookcase slid back. Roxton and Challenger stood up from the table. Roxton walked over to Marguerite.  
  
'How did it go?'  
  
Marguerite gave him and Challenger grim looks.  
  
'We held them off for now. But we're running out of time.' she answered.  
  
Challenger frowned. 'Then we have no choice but to set a trap for this creature.' 


	7. Meet Malone's Mama

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jessi and Roxton give their loved ones ultimatums. Ned finds something in Jack's office.  
  
Later on that evening, Veronica watched as Ned prepared to leave for the Journal. She folded her arms.  
  
'I can't believe you have to be there this time of night!'  
  
Ned gave her a wry smile. 'The news waits for no man.'  
  
'Or morning, apparently. I feel badly.'  
  
Ned put his arms around her. 'Because of Jack?'  
  
'Not exactly. I'm sorry Ned, but that guy was a weasel! I think that there has been some distance between Finn and I.'  
  
Ned still didn't understand. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'Ned, I don't think Finn and Jack were seeing one another.'  
  
Ned let go of her. 'Why? I mean, Jack brought those flowers for her. Why would he lie?'  
  
'I don't know. But when Finn went outside with him tonight, I just got the feeling that she didn't want to go with him.'  
  
'What do you think was going on?'  
  
Veronica shook her head. 'I don't know. That's the problem. I've been so caught up with the wedding, and learning how to fit into 'proper society', that I haven't been there for Finn.'  
  
Ned touched her hand. 'Veronica, Finn knows you're here for her. She knows we all are. But, I don't think it would hurt to find out what was going on with the two of them this evening. I have to go.'  
  
Ned kissed her, pressing one hand behind her head. He then let go of her.  
  
'I love you.' he said.  
  
Veronica smiled, touching his cheek.   
  
'I love you too. Go on. Go and make news! I'm going to find Finn.'  
  
Ned grinned and walked over to the door. He opened it and left. Veronica walked over to a window and watched Ned climb into an automobile. One of these days, she was going to ask Ned to teach her how to operate one.  
  
'Vee?'  
  
Veronica whipped around! Finn was standing on the second to bottom step.  
  
'Finn. I was just coming to look for you.'  
  
Finn nodded and walked down the remaining steps.  
  
'So I heard.'  
  
That was all that she said. Veronica began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Had Finn overheard her and Ned?  
  
Veronica smiled softly and walked over to her.  
  
'How are you feeling?'  
  
Finn shrugged. 'Worried. Challenger is in with Jessi now and I don't think it looks good. She's just going to have to toughen up, you know?'  
  
'Actually, Finn, I was asking about you, yourself. Jack's death must've been awful. Maybe you should just get some sleep, you know?'  
  
Finn was so tempted to tell Veronica that she could give a damn about Jack Farrell's death! That the man was probably rotting in hell as they spoke! That if she had carried out their plan, Finn would someday be joining the bastard, flames licking at her feet!  
  
'I'm not tired. I've been trying to think of a plan to trap this ape creature. That's probably the best thing we could do for Jack right now, you know, to avenge his death.'  
  
'Why did you go outside with him tonight?' Veronica found herself asking. The words just came tumbling out before she could stop them.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
Veronica put her hands on Finn's shoulders.  
  
'I have been running through my mind, everytime I ever saw Jack and you in a room together! I would swear the two of you barely knew one another! And it just seemed like he was forcing you to leave this house with him this evening! You can tell me if he tried to do something to you...'  
  
Finn jerked away!  
  
'Leave it alone, Vee! Just worry about marrying the perfect man, and leave me alone! I'm fine!'  
  
Finn turned and walked back upstairs. Veronica stayed rooted in place, her mouth agape. Finn had sounded so sarcastic just now! Was it possible that there had been something between herself and Jack Farrell?   
  
Veronica looked away from the stairs. Maybe her own wedding, was a painful reminder to Finn of a love lost?   
  
She shook her head. She had survived as long as she did on the plateau, alone, by trusting her instincts. Whatever was between Finn and Jack, it wasn't love.  
  
****  
  
Challenger watched as Jessi sat with her back to him. They were in a spacious room that Marguerite had so generously had made up. He walked over to the back of her chair.  
  
'Jessi, I know that the interrogation frightened you...'  
  
Jessi stood quickly. She turned to face him.  
  
'George, do you know why I patiently went along with John and your plans to escape to America? I mean, my first instinct was to force you to go to Scotland Yard and make you clear up this nonsense.'  
  
Challenger looked taken aback.  
  
'Jessi, dear, that kind of logic wouldn't have worked anyway and I...'  
  
'George! '  
  
Challenger kept quiet.  
  
'I went along with this idiocy, because there was and still is a part of me, that feels guilty for what my sister did. Especially to Roxton and Marguerite.'  
  
Now Challenger spoke.  
  
'Good Lord, Jessi, none of that was your fault! Charisse lied to me, she was planning on telling you I was dead. Yes, she did do great harm to Roxton and Marguerite, but, in the end, Marguerite would've just found out sooner rather than later, that there already was a Lady Roxton.'  
  
Jessi clasped her hands together primly.  
  
'That doesn't change the fact that my sister was a murderer! What she did to Marguerite's mother, and Marguerite were unspeakable. I wanted to help right whatever wrongs that had been done by her visit to you all. I thought if I could help, in any small way, with this ape creature, the slate could be wiped clean.'  
  
Challenger didn't answer. He sensed his wife had more to say.  
  
'But what happened tonight told me that we are in over our heads! The creature has followed us and killed another! We're bringing more pain and destruction to everyone's life here! I want you to return to London with me, George. Let's talk to the police and clear up this foolishness!'  
  
Challenger walked over to her. He rested his hands lightly on her shoulders.  
  
'Jessi, surely even you can see, that that's now how life works! The authorities are not going to understand why I...we, ran. The fact that they could even conceive that Roxton or I had anything to do with these horrible crimes, means that all logic has left them! We are going to have to trap this creature to clear our names.'  
  
Jessi began shaking her head wildly! She pulled away from him.  
  
'I mean it, George! We leave tomorrow, or I leave alone. And I will stay alone.'  
  
Challenger's eyes widened. Jessi had never spoken in this manner to him before...ever! She had always been quietly supportive of his every venture. It was almost as if the woman had snapped! And why? He was the one fighting for his very reputation, his very freedom! He was the one that had been stuck in a lost world for three years!  
  
'I will find another room to sleep in, until you can think more rationally.' Challenger said. He walked over to the door and opened it. Marguerite was just about to walk by, when Jessi said something else.  
  
'I am thinking rationally. Either you return home with me tomorrow, or you don't return at all.'  
  
Marguerite stopped in her tracks, looking directly at Challenger. Challenger looked back at her. He did not turn back to look at his wife, but merely stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Marguerite put an arm around him. She smiled.  
  
'Come now, Professor. I think I have another room to spare.'  
  
****  
  
Once Marguerite had Challenger ensconced in another bedroom, she began to walk down to Greta's room. Her mind was on Challenger.  
  
He had looked so sad, and had said very little, as Marguerite herself, made up his room. From the little she had overheard, it was clear that Jessi had had enough of this 'adventure'.  
  
Actually, Mrs. Challenger had made herself clear after the police interrogation, that she was about to have a melt down of sorts. Marguerite wondered how the marriage had survived as long as it had, with Challenger always taking off for one locale or another, in the name of research. It had to be hard on a wife.  
  
Marguerite reached Greta's room and stopped short. Roxton was rocking Greta to sleep. They were both sitting in the rocking chair. Roxton did not appear to see her. Marguerite coughed softly. Roxton looked up slowly, then stood up, walking over to the crib. He then gently laid Greta down in to it. Roxton then slowly backed away, turned and walked over to her.  
  
'I assume you were coming here to get her off to sleep. The task is done.'  
  
Marguerite smiled at him. 'Yes, but I am also sleeping in here tonight.'  
  
Roxton looked around. There was a small bed that he had assumed was for the nurse. He looked back at her.  
  
'You're going to sleep on that tiny thing?'  
  
Marguerite folded her arms, staring at him with amusement.  
  
'Yes. There is an ape creature running loose. I want to be here to keep an eye on our child, that's all.'  
  
'Well, then, I'm staying too.' Roxton said stubbornly.  
  
'Oh, I see. And where are you going to sleep, on the floor?' she asked, smiling.  
  
Roxton walked past her and sat down on the bed. He then patted the space next to him. Marguerite walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
'What is this, John?'  
  
'What this is, is the time for us to lay all of our cards on the table. Challenger and I have decided to trap the creature. After, I need to know what's going to happen.'  
  
'Happen?' she asked.  
  
'Meaning, are we going to get married here and raise Greta? Or are we going to get married here and move back to London? Or are we going to get married here and live somewhere else? It is your choice, Marguerite, but the operative word is 'married'. I'm sorry we couldn't do it before Greta was born, but we can't live the rest of our lives without one another because you're afraid of what people might think of Greta.'  
  
'Me!' Marguerite yelled, then put a hand over her mouth. She looked over at Greta. She was still fast asleep. She then looked at Roxton again.  
  
'John, you could've let Emma die alone. I'm not saying that would have been right, but, there was a part of you that cared that you still be seen as a gentleman. So don't pretend as if you don't care about what society thinks and...'  
  
Roxton suddenly kissed her. Marguerite felt herself responding to him, as she always did. She lost sense of where she was, and just barely managed to push him away.  
  
'John...'  
  
'I'll renounce my title.'  
  
Marguerite jerked away and slowly stood up.  
  
'What?'  
  
Roxton stood up. 'I will renounce my title. I'll give it to some other male relative. Whatever I have to do to make this easier on you. Of course, there will still be talk about my giving up my title for the great Marguerite Von Bubrik, but I....'  
  
'I love you.' Marguerite said quietly, then turned away and began to weep. Roxton was more than a bit horrified to see this particular reaction. He turned her around and pulled her into his arms.  
  
'What is this all about? Why the tears? Is the idea of never being known as Lady Marguerite Roxton, too much to bear?'  
  
Marguerite grabbed his face and kissed him again. She then let go of him.  
  
'I can't ask you to give up your title, or your name, or anything!'  
  
'You're not asking, Marguerite. I want this, what we have now, more than I've ever wanted anything! I don't want our daughter to be ashamed or live under any scandal either. We'll just be one happy, normal family. You, me, Greta and whatever other children we may or may not have.'  
  
Marguerite said nothing. Her eyes left his and focused in on the crib. Roxton turned her face towards his.  
  
'Have an answer for me tomorrow, Marguerite.'  
  
Marguerite touched the hand that was on her face.  
  
'An answer?'  
  
'As to where we will be married. Because I can assure you, a marriage will take place between us. Just the where and when are missing...and not for long.'  
  
Roxton took his hand away from her face.  
  
'I'm going to check around the house, just to make sure it's secure. When I return, let's figure out a way for of the two of us to sleep in that little bed.'  
  
Roxton then turned and left the room. Marguerite didn't take her eyes off of his back until he left the room. It was good having him here with her...and Greta. She didn't feel so alone anymore. Though, Ned, Veronica and Finn are her family. She slowly sat down on the bed, her mind on wedding gowns. Should she dare wear white?  
  
****  
  
Ned began boxing up all of Jack's belongings. His desk had been a mess. Actually, it was a real disgrace.  
  
As he idly packed things up, Ned wondered what his own father had seen in Jack. What had he seen in his character, that let him run the paper during Ned's own absence?   
  
His mind began to focus on Veronica's dislike of Jack, and how she had always said he was after Ned's job. That Jack had been angered by his return from the plateau. That Jack felt he should've been running the paper, not Ned.  
  
How Veronica could sense all of that in a man she barely spoke to, always made him feel a bit insecure. If there was any truth in it, then he had to wonder how he would make it in this world, when the next predator came along. He had battled prehistoric creatures, but the ones with human skin, still managed to get over on him.  
  
Ned sat down and began examining some of the papers on Jack's desk, looking for what was important to the paper, and what was not. It was while he was doing this, that a piece of paper fell to the floor.  
  
Ned stopped what he was doing and reached down to pick it up. He glanced at it, then looked at it, hard. The paper was a check. It was made out to Jack Farrell for the sum of $1,000 dollars. It was from Vivian Malone, Ned's mother.  
  
Ned blinked his eyes hard. What the hell was his mother doing giving Jack that type of money?! He looked at the date. His mother had wrote it two days ago!  
  
Ned was still staring at the check, when low and behold, Jack's door opened, and Vivian Malone walked in. She stopped short when she set eyes on her son.  
  
'Neddie? Neddie darling, what are you doing here? Are you alright, you poor thing!'  
  
Ned allowed his mother to kiss him and ruffle his hair, as if he were still a child. He discreetly hid the check under some papers on Jack's desk.  
  
'Mother, it's the middle of the night. What are you doing here at the paper?'  
  
Vivian sighed, her eyes looking around the room. They then went back to Ned.  
  
'I heard about Jack. Darling, one of our competitors has scooped you. I assume that's why you are here.'  
  
Ned smiled thinly. 'Yes,but what are you doing here? I know you weren't about to write the account of his grisly death.'  
  
Vivian looked him up and down. 'Neddie, can we please stop this? You have used that insolent tone with me ever since you returned from that God awful place with that jungle girl!'  
  
Ned stood up. 'Her name is Veronica, mother! And you'd better get used to calling her that. I have been so ashamed of the way you've been treating her...why are you here again?'  
  
Vivian pursed her lips. 'Darling, I heard about that dreadful ape creature and was worried. Worried that you could've been hurt.'  
  
'I'm fine, mother. How did you know I was here?'  
  
Vivian took a shaky breath. 'Why are you badgering me in this manner? I just assumed you'd be here! Where else would you be? Your Assistant Editor was murdered right in front of you, I presume! And whether you believe it or not, this family owes Jack a great debt, for running this paper for your father!'  
  
Ned pulled the check out from under the papers and pushed it in her face!  
  
'So, is this what this check was for? To repay him for running the paper for Father?'  
  
Vivian scratched her ear. She then snatched the check.  
  
'No, Neddie. Jack was checking into something for me. The money was so that he could be discreet.'  
  
Ned folded his arms. 'God help me if that money was about digging up dirt on Veronica...'  
  
Vivian rolled her eyes! 'Oh for goodness sakes, Neddie! There is more to the world than Veronica Layton!'  
  
She stopped and took a deep breath. It was obvious her son did not believe her.   
  
'Neddie, I'm going to tell you something. And this is going to be very hard for you to hear. And I did want to spare you.'  
  
Ned sat down and yawned. When his mother did not speak right away, he shrugged.  
  
'Okay, mother. Go on, let's get this over with.'  
  
Vivian sat down as well. She was silent for a long time, then spoke.  
  
'The money was for Jack to do some checking...'  
  
'Into Veronica's past?'  
  
'No. I wanted to know the identity of the couple that was murdered in London, by the ape creature.'  
  
Ned looked at his mother with surprise.  
  
'Good God! Why would you want to know a thing like that?'  
  
Vivian stood up. 'If you were a true journalist, you'd want to know as well, son. Their identities were not released for a good reason.'  
  
Ned had to admit, he was mildly curious. Maybe these people had a connection to the plateau.  
  
'What was the reason?'  
  
'Besides the fact that they both came from money, they were also both married to other people.'  
  
Ned raised a brow. 'So two people are having an affair and happened to get killed in the park? Mother, what does this have to do with why you paid Jack?'  
  
Vivian suddenly grabbed Ned's hands!  
  
'Neddie! The woman was Gladys!'  
  
Ned stared blankly at his mother for a moment, before snatching his hands from hers!  
  
'Gladys?! Don't be ridiculous! She married someone else when I didn't...'  
  
Vivian touched his cheek. 'She had to get on with her life. We all did. Your father stopped hoping that the son he wanted to run his paper, would return. He took Jack under his wing. I suppose Gladys was not happy in her marriage, or else she would've never been in such a dreadful situation...'  
  
'You're wrong, mother! I would've known!'  
  
'Her family didn't want it to get out right away! Oh, I'm sure by now it's common knowledge. Darling, if you weren't so distracted by that Layton woman, you would've known this by now. The Boston Journal was your father's dream, his legacy to us. We have to be up on the news or we won't stay in business long.'  
  
Ned shook his head.  
  
'You've just told me that a woman that I loved, and had planned on marrying, was ripped to shreds by some creature...just go, Mother. Just go.'  
  
Vivian watched him for a moment, then turned and left his office. She stopped in the hallway and looked back at her son. Ned had stood up and was now staring out of the window.  
  
She was sorry she had to do that to her Neddie. Yes, the news about Gladys had been dreadful. God, if only Neddie hadn't went on that damned expedition! With the money Glady's had, combined with Malone family money, the two could've created a dynasty!  
  
But, it had served a purpose. For Ned may have thought she was insensitive just now. But he would've truly despised her, if he had found out that his own mother had paid Jack Farrell to seduce away his fiancee. Vivian ripped the check up, turned away and walked out.  
  
Meanwhile Ned stared out on to the street. Gladys was dead. Jack was dead. The ape creature was here for him, not Challenger or Roxton. 


	8. Primal Attraction

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ned tells the group the news about Gladys. Veronica runs into an old acquaintance.  
  
Marguerite awoke, feeling as if she were going to suffocate. Once she removed Roxton's arm from around the back of her head, and pushed him gently away, only then was she able to breath properly.  
  
She smiled down at him, thinking about his previous night's 'marriage proposal' of sorts. Lord John Roxton would be just John Roxton...and her husband. Greta's father.   
  
The night was not what Marguerite had hoped for. She suspected Roxton felt the same way. But there would be no 'hanky-panky' with a baby a few feet away. For a moment though, she wondered if Greta would've even noticed. Probably not. Still, it would've been in poor taste. There would be time for romance later.  
  
A noise from the hallway interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and put on a white, silk robe. She peeked into Greta's crib and saw she was asleep. The noise probably came from one of the servants, which caused her thoughts to stray to the trouble they were in. Once the police scared someone who worked here, good and proper, they would all either have to run, or accept defeat. Marguerite, for one, had never liked the accommodations in jail.  
  
She left Greta and walked over to the door, opening it slowly and peering out. Jessi Challenger was now at the staircase. Marguerite stepped out of the room quickly and shouted to her in a loud whisper.  
  
'Jessi?'  
  
Jessi turned and waited, her hands folded. Marguerite walked quickly over to her.  
  
'How are you this morning?' Marguerite asked, deliberately keeping her tone cheery.  
  
Jessi's was not. 'The same as I was yesterday.'  
  
Marguerite sighed, then rubbed her hands together.  
  
'Let's go downstairs and talk.'  
  
Jessi folded her arms. 'Why? I've made my decision. The only person that can change anything is George.'  
  
Jessi then turned and walked down the stairs. Marguerite hurried after her. Jessi walked into the drawing room.  
  
'And how can he change things? By giving up?' Marguerite asked.  
  
Jessi turned to face her. 'I was not raised to believe that the authorities were the bad guys in this world. Sure, they don't seem to have a lot of common sense over at Scotland Yard at this moment, but the more I think about this whole thing, I feel I was wrong to go to John for help. I should've made George work things out.'  
  
Marguerite's mouth dropped open! 'Excuse me for saying this, Jessi, but I think you're opinion is very naive! My God! If anything, this whole experience has just served as a reminder as to how ignorant society can be! You don't think I know of the stories that say that my little girl is some sort of ape creature?!'  
  
Jessi's eyes softened. She looked away.  
  
'And how on God's green earth, was Challenger going to bring back some sort of ape creature, without one of us, or some of those other men he brought along, seeing him do so? And, if Challenger or Roxton were this animal, why wait this long to transform into it? Why associate any of this bad bit of business with us?'  
  
Jessi still didn't answer. Marguerite walked over to her.  
  
'That kind of ignorance is why Challenger and Roxton had to run. You were right to go with them. The men know what they're doing, Jessi, just let them handle this. You are safe here.'  
  
'What about that Inspector? How can you be so cavalier about him?'  
  
Marguerite's eyes hardened. 'Because I know the laws of almost every city, state, village and or crevice of this world. The Inspector doesn't have anything, but thinks that we are too ignorant to figure that out.'  
  
'But that could change, couldn't it?'  
  
Now, Marguerite's eyes softened. 'Yes. That's why we have to clear all of our names soon.'  
  
The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused both women to turn. Veronica walked in to the room.  
  
'Why Veronica, I don't believe I've ever seen you up this early?' Marguerite commented.  
  
Veronica raised a brow. 'That's because you've never been up this early, yourself. I couldn't sleep.'  
  
Marguerite moved away from Jessi. 'Ned?'  
  
Veronica shook her head. 'No, surprisingly, it's Finn I can't get out of my mind.'  
  
Jessi turned away abruptly. Veronica noticed this.  
  
'Jessi?' she asked. She looked at Marguerite, who hadn't noticed Jessi's gesture.  
  
Jessi turned back around. 'Finn just needs to find someone of her own.'  
  
Marguerite looked at Veronica, then at Jessi. Finn's words from the other day ran through her mind. About how Finn had wanted Malone from the moment she saw him back on the plateau.   
  
But, if she was seeing Jack Farrell all of this time, then why the sudden confession?   
  
Marguerite spoke. 'Let's just say that I plan to make that a big priority, once the dust settles.'  
  
'Well, do you think she'll be interested in finding someone so soon after Jack?' Veronica asked.  
  
'I don't think there was anything really serious going on between the two of them. You know, I only gave the servants the night off, not the rest of their lives! I wonder where they are?'  
  
Veronica smiled. 'There is an ape creature running loose, and someone died here. I doubt anyone will be back.'  
  
'Damn! I don't suppose you want to fix breakfast?'  
  
Jessi stepped forward. 'I'll do it.'  
  
Veronica and Marguerite looked at one another.  
  
'I'll help you.' Veronica volunteered. Marguerite kept silent.  
  
'No, no, dear. I'll be fine. Besides, I could use the time to myself.'  
  
She had looked pointedly at Marguerite when she said that. Marguerite returned her stare and pointed.  
  
'Kitchen is that way.' she said.  
  
Jessi smiled weakly and walked off towards the kitchen. Veronica looked at Marguerite.  
  
'Wow! Someone woke up this shy of witchy this morning! I take it that means things are going well with Roxton?'  
  
Marguerite grinned at her. 'Yes, for now. We're moving in a forward direction, so to speak. And I'm sorry if I seemed mean to Jessi just now. But her behavior towards Challenger has been nothing short of appalling!'  
  
Veronica glanced around. 'You were looking at me when this happened, but Jessi had the oddest look on her face when I mentioned Finn. I think she knows something.'  
  
Marguerite moved away from her and looked out of the window. Veronica suddenly gave her a dirty look from behind.  
  
'You know something too, don't you Marguerite?'  
  
Marguerite turned back towards her.   
  
'Alright, yes!'  
  
'Well?' Veronica asked.  
  
'Veronica, really, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with...'  
  
Veronica walked up to her. 'How can you say that? None of us even knew Finn was seeing Jack, if she was at all! That's how closed out of her life we have all become. Finn is one of us. If she is hurting or needs help in anyway, we should know that. Now, what do you know about this?'  
  
Marguerite was deliberately vague. 'Alright, alright. Finn did confide something in me.'  
  
'Okay, what?'  
  
Marguerite chose her next words carefully. 'Finn had become infatuated with another man, someone that was not Jack. And for whatever reason, this man was unavailable to her. I think she may have been seeing Jack to get over the heartbreak.'  
  
Veronica was silent for a moment.  
  
'You said this man was 'unavailable to her'? Meaning he was already married or engaged?'  
  
'She really didn't say, Veronica.'  
  
'Well what did she say, Marguerite?!'  
  
A sudden, sharp knock on the door interrupted them. Marguerite was quite grateful. Veronica went over, peeked out of a side window, then opened the door and smiled. She threw her arms around Ned. He hugged her back, but Marguerite could tell by his expression, that something was horribly wrong.  
  
'What is it?' Marguerite asked. Veronica let go of him and looked at Marguerite, then looked at Ned.  
  
Ned cleared his throat, then set Veronica away from him.  
  
'I found out that one of the victims of the Hyde Park murder, was Gladys.'  
  
Veronica's eyes widened. Marguerite peered at him.  
  
'Your Gladys? The one you were engaged to before we left on the expedition?' Marguerite asked, not knowing what to make of this.  
  
Malone nodded, then pulled Veronica into his arms again. Her arms went around Ned to comfort him.  
  
****  
  
Roxton awoke in much the same manner Marguerite had, stiff and sore from sharing a small bed with another person. He was a little disappointed that his reunion with Marguerite was not the passionate one had had dreamed of. But, he was still happy, nonetheless.  
  
He stood up and stretched. He then walked over to the crib. Greta was awake. She stared up at him. Roxton wondered what his daughter was thinking.  
  
The door to the room was open. Challenger wandered in, already dressed. Roxton was shirtless. He looked up and smiled.  
  
'Good morning, George? How did you sleep?'  
  
'About as well as can be expected, I guess. And you?'  
  
Roxton nodded towards the little bed.   
  
'Quite badly actually. But it was worth it.'  
  
Challenger gave him a tiny smile, then moved closer to the crib. Greta was now smiling at both of them.  
  
'She is a rather smiley baby, isn't she?' Challenger noted to Roxton. He thought the child looked more like Roxton than Marguerite.  
  
Roxton was smiling at Greta when he answered.   
  
'Yes, she is.'  
  
He then turned back to Challenger. 'Marguerite told me Jessi and you had words. I don't mean to pry, George, but...'  
  
Challenger put a hand up. 'No. It's fine. This whole thing is getting to her, I'm afraid. She wants to go back home.'  
  
Roxton shook his head slowly. 'Why don't you let me speak to her?'  
  
'I don't know how that would help, John.'  
  
'George, I got a chance to know Jessi, I think relatively well, during the time you were gone on the return expedition. She's just a bit unnerved, that's all. I'll give her a pep talk, so to speak. She'll be fine.'  
  
Challenger said nothing at first, then nodded. They both turned when Marguerite entered the room, carrying to cups of coffee on saucers. She handed one to each man.  
  
'Courtesy of one Jessi Challenger.'  
  
Roxton lifted a brow before he took a sip. 'No servants today?'  
  
Marguerite looked at Challenger. 'No, I'm afraid. Just like the old days in the treehouse. I guess I could cook up something.'  
  
Challenger coughed suddenly. Marguerite looked concerned and patted his back. Roxton grinned.  
  
'Are you alright, George?'  
  
'Oh, yes, you know I think I'm going to go find my wife. Maybe have a little talk.'  
  
Marguerite nodded. Challenger smiled at them both before turning and leaving the room. Marguerite watched him leave, then turned and reached down into the crib. She picked up Greta.  
  
'The baby needs a change, another thing that I will have to do myself.'  
  
'It'll bring the two of you closer together if you do it, Marguerite.' Roxton said slyly, before taking another sip of coffee.  
  
Marguerite gave him a knowing look. 'Yes, of course. Listen, you might want to go downstairs as well. Malone is here and he has interesting news.'  
  
Roxton set down the coffee cup. Marguerite and Greta were staring at him expectantly.  
  
'What is it? Did the ape attack again?'  
  
Marguerite rubbed Greta's back.  
  
'No, but Malone does know the identity of the woman that was killed in Hyde Park.'  
  
There was a silence. Roxton raised a brow again.  
  
'Well? Marguerite don't keep me in suspense! Who was it?'  
  
There was a sudden cough heard. Marguerite and Roxton turned to see a servant walk in.  
  
'Grace?' Marguerite asked, looking from Roxton to the servant.  
  
Grace, the nursemaid, walked in. She was embarrassed at Roxton's near state of undress. The mistress was improperly clothed as well.  
  
'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to see to Ms. Greta.'  
  
Marguerite shook off her surprise.  
  
'Yes, of course.' Marguerite handed her the baby. Grace smiled at Greta and took her from the room.   
  
'Did you see how red her face looked just now?' Roxton asked.  
  
Marguerite smiled wanly. Her expression then turned grave.  
  
'Malone said that the woman that was killed was Gladys.'  
  
Roxton's eyes went wide. 'The woman he was engaged to before we left on the expedition?'  
  
Marguerite nodded. 'Now he thinks that the ape is really here for him! I don't know what to think and he's very distraught. Veronica is with him.'  
  
Roxton mulled over what he had just discovered. Had it been an eerie coincidence that the monster had killed Gladys? Gladys, the unknown man she was with, and now Jack Farrell?  
  
'What are you thinking?' Marguerite asked.  
  
'I don't know what to make of this. It was the last direction I thought this thing would go in.'  
  
Marguerite nodded. 'Well, Veronica is trying to comfort Malone, but he's blaming himself. His mother, of all people, gave him the bad news.'  
  
'His mother?'  
  
Marguerite shook her head. 'She really is a piece of work. Veronica is in for a life of misery for every holiday, birthday and or special occasion she has to spend with that woman.'  
  
'That bad, hey?'  
  
'Oh yes.' Marguerite answered, watching him, as he picked up his coffee again. He noticed her watching him and set the cup down again.  
  
'Something else on your mind, Mrs. Roxton to be?'  
  
Marguerite smiled at that. 'Yes...Jessi Challenger.'  
  
Roxton set the coffee cup down again.   
  
'George and Jessi will get through this.'  
  
Marguerite said nothing. She looked away. Roxton moved closer to her.  
  
'What? What's troubling you?'  
  
Marguerite looked at him again.  
  
'When I woke up this morning, I felt happy. Happier than I had been in a long time. Before the Countess showed up on the plateau.'  
  
Roxton reached out and rubbed her upper arms lightly.  
  
'Same here.'  
  
'And I had already decided to return to London with you. No more running, no more changing my past. You would keep your title. We would just deal with what we had to deal with, and live our lives.'  
  
Roxton stopped rubbing her arms. His hands rested on her shoulders.  
  
'You're sure? Because we could live here....'  
  
Marguerite shook her head. 'No. Somehow this whole thing has given me a surge of strength. I'm not hiding from anything or anyone anymore.'  
  
Roxton smiled gently down at her.  
  
'You never lost your strength, Marguerite. To come here and go through the rest of your pregnancy alone...that took strength.'  
  
Marguerite smiled wanly. 'John, after we are married, and we settle into some semblance of a normal life, will you still be going off on hunting expeditions and such?'  
  
Roxton slowly removed his hands from her shoulders. Marguerite watched his hands as they slid off of her.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked.  
  
Marguerite gave him a knowing smile.   
  
'I mean will you go running off for months on end, like Challenger does to Jessi. Will Greta only see her father once a year?'  
  
Roxton took a step back.  
  
'Marguerite, hunting, the adventure and excitement of it, it is almost what I live for....with the exception of yourself and Greta.'  
  
'So, you will be gone a lot?'  
  
'Marguerite, what is this all about? Surely you can't compare what we have, to anything that is going on with Challenger and Jessi?'  
  
'John, when you look at Jessi, you see a woman that needs to be cheered up or something! I see a very unhappy woman, who just wants to live a normal life with her husband. Remember, the Countess hated Challenger because she felt he was never there for her sister! And I don't know what I would do if you disappeared for years on end!'  
  
Roxton's mouth dropped open! 'When did you get to be such a mousy sounding woman?! Marguerite Von Bubrik, formerly Krux, formerly Ms. Smith and God knows how many other names! You live for adventure as well!'  
  
Marguerite didn't answer. Roxton reached out and pulled her to him.  
  
'Let's not look for trouble, alright? Let's just take this one day at a time, okay?'  
  
Marguerite just nodded. He kissed her forehead.  
  
'And don't worry about Challenger. He'll work things out with his wife. Now, I'm going to get dressed, then go down and give Malone my condolences. Alright?'  
  
Marguerite didn't answer, but nodded again. He reached out to touch her hair, before leaving the nursery. Marguerite sighed and sat down on the little bed they had slept on the previous night. Roxton was right, as usual. Why look for trouble? Her thoughts then jumped to Grace, the nursemaid. It was nice of her to come back to work.  
  
****  
  
Finn was walking down the stairs, when she heard Veronica's voice.  
  
'You found a check?'  
  
'Yes,' Malone answered, 'made out to Jack from my mother. She claimed it was for finding out that Gladys died in Hyde Park, but I thought about it all night. Whatever Jack's faults were, he was very much the newsman. My mother wouldn't have had to pay him to look into who the couple was that was killed! Jack was 'naturally nosy' anyway!'  
  
'So, what do you think the check was for?' Veronica asked.  
  
Ned was silent. He didn't want to say, because he knew nothing for sure. He glanced away and saw Finn standing on the steps. Ned was glad to see her. Finn was his way out of telling Veronica of his suspicions. Those being that his mother might have paid Jack to look into Veronica's past.   
  
Ned stood up. 'Finn? Come down and join us.'  
  
Finn walked down the rest of the stairs and walked into the room. What was this business about Ned's mother giving Jack a check?  
  
Veronica smiled at her. 'How did you sleep?'  
  
Finn put on a bright front. 'Better than I expected to. What's going on?'  
  
Veronica spoke up. 'There's been a new development.'  
  
Finn said nothing. Why would Malone's mother give Jack money? It sounded as if Malone was pretty suspicious about his mother's motives. Finn hoped like hell it had nothing to do with what she and Jack were up to! But there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her otherwise.   
  
Before anything more could be said, Roxton hurried down the stairs. He walked over to Ned. He rested a hand on is shoulder.  
  
'I heard about Gladys. I'm sorry.'  
  
Ned nodded. 'It's me this thing is after, Roxton. Not Challenger and you. Maybe we can go to the police and tell them what's happened...'  
  
Roxton shook his head quickly. 'Last night, when Challenger and I were in the secret room, he came up with a theory. It's an odd one, so bear with me.'  
  
Finn sat down. Veronica glanced at Ned, before returning her gaze to Roxton.  
  
'Okay, what is it?'  
  
'Challenger thinks that the apeman might be a woman.'  
  
Finn burst out laughing! Veronica smiled, while Ned looked Roxton up and down.  
  
'How much wine were you all drinking in there?' Ned asked  
  
Roxton rolled his eyes. 'I know it sounds a bit unlikely...'  
  
'More than a bit, Roxton.' Veronica said.  
  
'Hear me out now. I reacted the same way at first. But, Challenger found something near Farrell's body last night. It was a piece of women's clothing.'  
  
The room was silent. Finn stood up and spoke.  
  
'That thing never touched me. So, I didn't lose any clothing. Jack wasn't wearing anything remotely resembling something a woman would wear...you think it came from the ape?'  
  
'Challenger does. He also thinks that this is some woman from the plateau who may have held a grudge.'  
  
Malone sat down. 'I can't think of too many women I might have made mad.'  
  
Roxton rubbed his hands together.  
  
'Challenger thinks it might be Caroline Hyland.'  
  
Now Veronica laughed! 'Oh come on, Roxton! Prissy miss?! Turning in to an ape?'  
  
Finn smiled. 'I have to agree with Vee on this one, Roxton.'  
  
'Besides,' Ned countered, 'we were with her all of that time Challenger and yourself were gone. She never turned into an ape back on the plateau. I think Challenger is off on this one.'  
  
'But you're forgetting the Nigel factor.' Roxton said. 'It was Emma's knowledge of his experiments that cost her her life. Challenger thinks that Caroline might have been so in love with Nigel, that she agreed to become a guinea pig of sorts for him.'  
  
The room was quiet again, as everyone mulled over what Roxton had told them.   
  
Ned stood up again. 'But why Gladys?'  
  
Roxton looked at him sympathetically. 'That I don't know. But with any luck, we'll be close to ending this thing soon. If Challenger is right and it is Caroline, maybe we can find out where she is.'  
  
'But if she's not even in this country then we're back to square one.' Veronica noted.  
  
'Not necessarily. Just because this creature isn't Caroline, doesn't necessarily keep it from being a woman.'  
  
Marguerite came down the stairs just then. Roxton and Ned turned to look at her. Finn looked at Veronica.  
  
'Who is Gladys?' she asked her.  
  
'Ned's fiancee before he left on the expedition.'  
  
'The ape thing killed her?'  
  
Veronica nodded. 'Ned found out last night.'  
  
'Oh. He looks really broken up. It must be hard for you.'  
  
Veronica tilted her head. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, his crying over someone he was once going to marry. It must be hard on you.'  
  
Veronica eyed Finn. 'What's hard is watching him tear himself apart over something he had no control over. It's not like he's crying over a lost love. He's just sorry that someone he once loved died so horribly.'  
  
Veronica then walked over to Ned and put an arm around him. Finn turned away. Marguerite watched them.  
  
'You know ladies, we need to go into the city to see to some of the bridal arrangements. So if you both want to get ready....'  
  
Veronica shook her head, looking at Ned. 'I don't think I could possibly...'  
  
Ned smiled and kissed her hand. 'I'm going back to the paper. Go. It will do Finn and you a world of good to get out of here.'  
  
'That's right,' Marguerite continued, 'besides, I want us all to appear as if we haven't got a thing to hide. Which means we go about life as normal. So, come on!'  
  
'Marguerite...' Finn began to protest.  
  
Marguerite gave her a stern look.  
  
'You all saw how hard that Inspector grilled us last night.'  
  
'More like you.' Finn replied.  
  
'Nonetheless, if he's watching me, he's watching you too. We're innocent and that's how we're going to act.'  
  
Roxton walked over to Marguerite and put an arm around her. He looked at the others.  
  
'Marguerite's right. And hopefully when you return, Challenger and I will have come up with some sort of plan to draw the creature out in to the open.'  
  
Finn nodded slowly and walked out of the room. She hurried upstairs. Veronica kissed Ned, looked at Roxton and Marguerite, then left the room as well. Marguerite looked at Roxton and Malone.  
  
'Where's Challenger?' she asked.  
  
'Probably wherever Jessi is.' Roxton answered.  
  
****  
  
Jessi hadn't gotten far in her breakfast preparations. She was busy stirring batter, her mind off elsewhere, when Challenger entered the kitchen, a bit timidly. She gave him a sidewise glance, before attending to the batter again.  
  
'Good morning, dear.'  
  
Jessi gave him a tiny smile. She continued to stir.  
  
There was a silence. Challenger picked up a kitchen utensil nearby and feigned interest in it. Finally, Jessi stopped stirring and set the bowl down. She faced her husband.  
  
'I feel silly.' she began.  
  
Challenger dropped the utensil. 'I can assure you, there is nothing 'silly' about you. Why would you be feeling this way?'  
  
Jessi took a deep breath. 'Would you believe because of Marguerite...and Veronica and Finn and Ned and...'  
  
Challenger closed the distance between them. He rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'What is this all about, Jessi? This is more than just nerves.'  
  
Jessi looked away briefly before speaking her mind. 'Do you know how ashamed I feel for being scared?'  
  
'It's only natural...'  
  
'Not to Marguerite! Not to Veronica! Not to Ned! Not to John Roxton! And definitely not to you! My God! You've delved into places I couldn't even begin to imagine. You're the bravest man I know.'  
  
Challenger smiled. It was nice to hear that his wife thought of him in this manner.   
  
'Jessi, Marguerite, Veronica and Finn have had hard lives. Ones in which they had no one to depend on but themselves. A little police interrogation, is not on high on their lists as to things that would cause them to quake with fear. Roxton is a world renowned hunter. His courage knows no bounds. And Malone...his courage stems from all that we went through on the plateau.'  
  
'That's just it, George! There is an unspoken understanding between all of you! It's like a secret club or something! Whatever horrors you went through on that plateau, keep you from feeling the fears that stem from the real world here.'  
  
Challenger let go of her gently. 'Dearest, that plateau was our 'real world' for the longest time. Maybe we're just immune to the dangers in a civilized society, because the perils we faced in that uncivilized world, were far greater than anything you could think of in your wildest dreams.'  
  
Jessi stared at him sadly.  
  
'I want to understand, George, I really do.'  
  
'Then give us another day or two. And, if we're no closer to ending this mess than we were before, I will accompany you back to London and turn myself in.'  
  
Jessi said nothing, but nodded. Challenger put his arms around her again and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
****  
  
One hour later, Veronica sat in a chair in front of a window of a fancy boutique. Marguerite, a saleswoman and Finn were across the room. Marguerite was forcing Finn to try on ball gowns.   
  
There had been some conversation in the automobile about getting Finn into society, and buying her the proper attire. Finn hadn't looked that enthused. Veronica had only noted her lack of enthusiasm, before her thoughts returned back to Ned.  
  
Ned hadn't believed his mother's explanation about the check. Veronica could see that finding out that Glady's had been murdered and the mysterious payment made to Jack, were heavily weighing on Ned's mind.  
  
Veronica stood up. Marguerite would want her to come over there and join them. She was sure her friend had plenty of ideas as to how she should be dressed when she became Mrs. Ned Malone.  
  
Veronica turned to stare out of the window. She could see the top of the Boston Journal in the distance. She wondered how Ned was holding up? If he was forced to fend off a lot of nosy questions from other reporters, about Jack Farrell's presence on Marguerite's estate? She loved Ned, but he was a rung about Jessi Challenger in the lying department. He was just no damned good at it!  
  
She was still staring at the building, when someone looking in the window at a display, blocked her view. Veronica's eyes widened, and she looked back at Marguerite and Finn, who were immersed in clothes. Marguerite sent the saleslady away for more gowns to look at.  
  
Veronica looked at the person, a young woman, who was staring at a gown on a mannequin. The woman's eyes then left the gown and met hers. The woman then gave a small wave. Veronica looked back at Marguerite and Finn again. They wouldn't know this woman anyway.  
  
She slipped out of the door and met the woman on the street. Renata Hargrove was dressed stylishly and looked quite sophisticated. A far cry from the young, timid girl that Veronica had met on the plateau.  
  
Renata had been the 'daughter' of Dr. William Hargrove, a contemporary of Challenger's and former friend. Hargrove, in many ways, was an older Nigel Summerlee. Both men conducted dangerous scientific experiments. Neither had cared who they had to hurt if it advanced their 'scientific causes'. No thanks to Hargrove, Veronica almost had to sleep with an ape!  
  
Ape! Ape? Veronica thought, remembering Roxton's words from this morning. Challenger's belief that the ape creature could be a woman. Her mind then went back to that awful moment in time, when poor Renata discovered that her mother, her real mother, had been an ape.  
  
'Renata?' she asked carefully.  
  
Renata smiled and reached out to hug Veronica. Veronica forced herself not to cringe. Was this the woman that had ripped Gladys and Jack apart? No. Renata was human. Neither Challenger, Roxton or herself had ever seen any evidence of Renata turning in to any kind of beast. But yet...  
  
'Veronica!' Renata cried. She set Veronica away.  
  
Veronica pasted on a small smile.  
  
'What are you doing here? I mean, the last time we saw you, you had decided to live on your own...on the plateau.'  
  
Renata smiled demurely. 'Well there is no 'by yourself' there anymore. I guess you wouldn't keep up with what's going on there, but ever since Uncle George's expedition became public, the plateau is crawling with tourists and scientists. Raptors, apemen, you name it, are being killed for sport!'  
  
'No!' Veronica cried, unable to imagine it. It hurt her heart to hear this news, especially since she felt, deep down in her heart, that her mother was still living there.  
  
'So, you left?' Veronica asked, mentally shaking off images of her former home.  
  
'Yes, because there are so many people there now, there are all sorts of ways off the plateau now. I needed to know the kind of life that my father 'claimed' we used to have.'  
  
Veronica eyed her. 'You still sound so bitter.'  
  
Renata smiled brilliantly. 'Do I? Well I don't feel that way. My father's death was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I became my own person.'  
  
Veronica did not believe for one minute, that the fact that Renata was in Boston, was an accident! She needed to see Ned! He could probably find out if Renata had been living in London recently!   
  
Veronica found herself staring at the top of the Boston Journal again. It was as she was doing this, that she heard words that clearly meant trouble.  
  
'I heard about the trouble poor Lord Roxton is in...and Uncle George. That and those obscene stories about John's having an illegitimate child with the Von Bubrik heir! What rubbish! All of those papers should be burned!'  
  
Veronica slowly turned her glance from the building to Renata.  
  
'I always fancied Lord Roxton. He taught me how to dance. Have you seen him recently? I would love to give him my condolences on the death of his wife. Do you know where he is, Veronica?'  
  
Veronica swallowed. 'No. I wish I did. I'm very worried about him and Challenger. You'll have to excuse me, Renata, I'm getting married in a few months and I've been looking at gowns and such.'  
  
Renata's mouth dropped open and she impulsively hugged Veronica again.  
  
'Congratulations! You will invite me to your wedding, won't you? Maybe John will escort me!'  
  
Veronica gave her a fake smile. 'Yes, that would be something, wouldn't it? Tell you what? Why don't you come to dinner tonight? You never know, John may show up...you know, in need of help or something.'  
  
Renata's eyes almost sparkled, or at least, they appeared to to Veronica.  
  
'I would love to! Do you think he or Uncle George might show? I mean, they would be taking a real risk.'  
  
'You never know. Look, I'm going to go inside and get a piece of paper to write my address on. Dinner is at seven. Come early for cocktails.'  
  
Renata nodded, still smiling. Veronica turned and walked back into the store. Finn was already staring at her when she walked in. Marguerite was looking at the material on a dress. The saleslady was no where in sight.  
  
'Who was that you were talking to, Vee?' Finn asked. Marguerite looked up from the dress.  
  
Veronica smiled. 'Ladies, I think I've found our ape creature...and I've invited her to dine with us tonight.'  
  
Marguerite and Finn peered past her to stare at Renata out of the window. Veronica was careful not to look at Marguerite. She would not be happy to know that the young woman had designs on her future husband to be! 


	9. A Gathering Of Acquaintances

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Marguerite is not pleased. The Inspector has not given up.  
  
Roxton held Greta, while he ate in the diningroom. Challenger was finishing up a plate of eggs when Jessi walked in, setting down a cup of coffee in her place. She was about to sit down, when she cast Roxton a sharp glance.  
  
'What did I just see you do?'  
  
Roxton took a napkin and wiped Greta's mouth.  
  
'Jessi, the child does not want that slop that she's been given. She would prefer some of Daddy's food.'  
  
'No, she wouldn't. Give her over.'  
  
'Jessi!'  
  
'Give her to me. I am going to feed her myself in the kitchen.'  
  
Challenger raised a brow.  
  
'I thought there was a nursemaid around here?' he asked, looking around.  
  
Roxton stood up and reluctantly handed Greta to Jessi.  
  
'There is. I think Marguerite called her Grace.'  
  
Challenger leaned back in his chair.  
  
'Well she must need the work very badly. No one else came back.'  
  
Roxton sat back down and watched Jessi disappear with the baby.  
  
'True. Alright, do you have any ideas as to how to trap this creature?'  
  
Challenger leaned forward. 'John, I'm afraid we're going to have to use some 'bait'.'  
  
Roxton leaned forward as well. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'Not what, but whom? Think about it: every person that's been killed has been someone that has a relationship with one of us. This thing allowed Finn to live but killed Jack. This thing killed Gladys and her companion. Gladys has a relationship to Malone.'  
  
Roxton looked doubtful. 'Yes, George, but we don't know that Finn didn't just get away. Maybe the creature intended on killing her too.'  
  
'That's a possibility, yes, but this is all we have for now.'  
  
'George, I don't know what it is you're proposing. How do we draw this thing out?'  
  
Challenger pursed his lips, then looked down the hallway that Jessi had disappeared through.  
  
'Give it someone. Some passing acquaintance of ours.'  
  
Roxton said nothing, but mulled over Challenger's words, and it's implications. Put some stranger's life in danger? Granted, the person would be known to one of them, but still...  
  
'I don't know George...'  
  
'I don't like it either. And of course, we would kill the thing before it actually harmed this person. But I really feel as if this is the pattern we've been looking for.'  
  
Roxton sighed. 'Alright, you're judgment is usually on the mark. Who do you suggest?'  
  
Challenger leaned back in his chair again.  
  
'How about that woman that was here when we first arrived? I didn't get a chance to look at her long, because Finn was so ill.'  
  
'Ah yes, Mrs. Thomas. I don't know, I mean with Farrell's murder being common knowledge, how would we get her over here? She probably wants nothing to do with us!'  
  
'We could get Marguerite to invite her over?'  
  
Roxton stood up. 'No. I don't like it...at least I don't like the part about Mrs. Johnson. We've already disrupted what Marguerite has built here. A woman like Mrs. Johnson almost getting attacked by an ape...Marguerite would have to flee this country, along with the rest of us!'  
  
Challenger stood up as well.   
  
'I don't like it any better than you do, John. But what choice do we have? This ape creature is toying with us. Slaying people that are known to us, when he could just as easily really kill one of us. If you can think of someone better, please tell me!'  
  
'Why don't you both just surrender now?'  
  
Roxton and Challenger looked at one another, then looked towards the entrance of the dining-room. Inspector Wills was standing there, pointing a gun in their direction. He nodded to Grace, the nursemaid. Tears were streaming down her face, as she turned and walked away. The sound of the front door slamming could be heard moments later.  
  
'I told the poor dear not to worry about references. After all, if she applied for another position and said that Marguerite Von Bubrik had been her former employer, well, that wouldn't serve her well, now would it?' The Inspector sneered.  
  
Roxton and Challenger raised their hands. Challenger prayed Jessi stayed in the kitchen with Greta.  
  
'Professor George Challenger. Lord John Roxton. My, my, my. I almost love the thrill of being right, than actually finding the two of you. I knew if I leaned on one of the servants that worked here, hard enough, eventually I'd find someone who would sell you all out.'  
  
'Why don't you put down the weapon there,' Roxton said, as he started to lower his hands. 'We're not going to run.'  
  
'I know you won't, Lord Roxton. That is what the gun is for.'  
  
Challenger began to get angry.  
  
'There are women and children in this house! Please put down the gun.'  
  
The Inspector walked in to the room, walked towards them, then stopped midway. He was within perfect firing range.  
  
'Then they had better show themselves as well. Oh, and don't worry, Lord Roxton. We will find a nice orphanage for your daughter. Unless Ms. Von Bubrik can con another wealthy family into taking her in.'  
  
Roxton kept cool, for the sake of everyone in the house. They had no idea when Marguerite and the others would be returning. Hopefully, the Inspector's vehicle was in full view. Maybe they could still get away.  
  
Challenger cleared his throat, lowered his hands and eased into a chair. The Inspector's eyes, and gun, followed his every move. 'You seem to take your work to heart, Inspector.' he commented.  
  
Inspector Wills eyed Challenger.  
  
'Do you know how much trouble people like you cause?'  
  
'People like me?' Challenger asked, his tone humble, as if he were seeking information. Roxton slowly lowered his hands as well, but continued to stand.  
  
'Nigel Summerlee, before him that damned William Hargrove...both 'men of science' who thought they could do whatever they wanted, public safety be damned! And now you! Unleashing a killer ape on civilized society, then running off! When you left, the killing stopped, which means only one thing: either yourself or Roxton turns into this creature and kills. Jack Farrell's death the other evening proves that!'  
  
'It proves nothing!' Challenger yelled, outraged. The Inspector cocked the gun at him. Roxton laid a hand on Challenger's shoulder.  
  
'Come on now, George. We might as well confess.'  
  
Challenger looked up at him from his chair. What the hell was Roxton up to?!  
  
'Confess?' he asked, somewhat calmer.  
  
'Yes,' Roxton nodded. 'The Inspector is right, almost.'  
  
The Inspector moved the gun slightly towards Roxton.  
  
'And why would I be 'almost' right, Lord Roxton?'  
  
Roxton gave Challenger a sly, sidewise glance.  
  
'Because neither one of us are the ape killer, Inspector. But, he is an experiment. Something Challenger here was working on.'  
  
Wills shook his head.  
  
'I knew it! How did you transport the creature here without total chaos?'  
  
'It wasn't easy,' Roxton answered in a glib tone. 'And it has been even harder to hide it.'  
  
'Hide it? So, it got loose the other night and killed Farrell? Good God! Whatever I think of that Von Bubrik woman, one would think she at least cared for the welfare of her own child! To house a beast such as that in the same vicinity of her baby?! Where is the thing now?'  
  
'We keep it drugged in a secret room.' Roxton answered, deliberately not looking at Challenger. Challenger's eyes lit up with understanding. He slowly stood up, raising his hands again.  
  
'Yes, that's right. I was trying to find out if an ape could be civilized in a...'  
  
Wills almost exploded! 'Are you out of your bloody mind?!! Of course it can't! I sincerely hope you discovered that answer after it murdered three people! Why didn't you kill the damned thing once you realized your 'experiment', had failed?'  
  
'I didn't have heart, Inspector. In many ways, apes have human qualities that we just don't recognize.'  
  
Inspector Wills wanted to shoot George Challenger right there on the spot! But he kept a cool head. The capture of Professor Challenger and Lord John Roxton would make up for all of his past humiliations: that Krux woman, Hargrove, Summerlee...yes, these two would do nicely, for starters. He would look in to a way to bring down Krux later.  
  
'Where is the thing? I'm going to shoot it, then, we're all going in to the local police station. From there, you'll be extradited back to London.'  
  
Roxton and Challenger nodded humbly. Wills motioned for the two men to move in front of him.  
  
'Take me to the creature.' he demanded in a low tone, waving the gun. Roxton, then Challenger, walked out of the diningroom, through the hallway, then into the drawing room. Roxton nodded to Challenger, who began to climb the ladder. Wills cocked the gun towards him again.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
Roxton gave Wills a patient smile.  
  
'This is where we house the creature. He's sedated, most of the day.'  
  
The Inspector's eyes widened.  
  
'Good God! I sat on that ladder the other night! Are you telling me the ape creature was on the other side of that wall?'  
  
Roxton looked up at Challenger, who had climbed the ladder and was eye level with 'Pride And Prejudice'.  
  
'I'm afraid so, Inspector. Removing one of the books opens the room. Get ready.' Roxton warned.  
  
The Inspector tightened his grip on his gun, then moved towards the bookcase. Roxton stood in front of him, his back towards the bookcase. Challenger reached out and removed the book. The bookcase began to slide back.  
  
Suddenly, Roxton leaped at the Inspector! The two began grappling for the gun. Their tussling led them to the space between the the two rooms. Roxton shouted out to Challenger.  
  
'Close the bookcase!'  
  
Challenger reluctantly put the book back on the shelf. He was still on the ladder as the bookcase began to close. If Roxton and the Inspector didn't get out of the way in a few seconds, both would be crushed by the weight of the wall!  
  
Challenger hurried down the ladder to speed up the tussling. But when he reached the ground, he witnessed Roxton break from the Inspector, knocking his gun away. It slid across the floor and under a couch. Then, Roxton quickly punched the Inspector twice in the face, grabbed his collar, then shoved him into the room before the case closed for good!  
  
Challenger was out of breath just watching the debacle. Roxton breathed heavily, before looking at Challenger. They both breathed sighs of relief.  
  
****  
  
When Marguerite, Veronica and Finn returned to the estate, they were shocked to see the police car in the drive.  
  
'It's probably that damned Wills!' Marguerite seethed, putting the automobile in park.   
  
'If he's in the house, then Jessi is probably dealing with him alone.' Veronica said. She practically jumped out of the car. Finn followed. Marguerite glared after the two young women. Veronica should run, Marguerite thought.  
  
How in the hell that girl could invite someone to dinner, that could possibly turn into an animal, with Greta still on the premises, was beyond Marguerite's comprehension! After they got rid of that annoying Inspector, she planned to chew Veronica out good and proper! And Finn? God, had none of her lessons on etiquette and lady-like manners rubbed off on the girl? She became quite excited at the prospect of being able to use her cross-bow again! And Marguerite had thought Finn had gotten rid of that thing!  
  
Marguerite hurried into the house last, and was surprised to see everyone else, except for the Inspector, Jessi, Grace and Greta. She walked into the drawing room.  
  
'What's going on here? Why is there a police car out there in the drive? Is Inspector Wills here?'  
  
'Now why would you think that?' Roxton asked in a coy tone of voice.  
  
Marguerite eyed him. 'Because he's the only one that didn't believe us last night and...what's going on here? You all look quite odd. Where is Greta?'  
  
Roxton walked over to her.  
  
'Jessi is feeding her in the kitchen. Oh, by the way, Grace won't be coming back.'  
  
'Grace? Why?'  
  
Challenger spoke up.  
  
'It seems the Inspector scared her into betraying us. She let him into the house.'  
  
Marguerite glanced at Veronica and Finn. She then returned her attention to Roxton and Challenger.  
  
'He found you?' she asked.  
  
Roxton could hear the fear in her voice, although Marguerite was trying to appear calm. He touched her hand, picking it up in his own and rubbing it.  
  
'Yes, but it's alright, for now.'  
  
Marguerite looked at the hand he was rubbing, then looked up at him again.  
  
'Where is the Inspector? Did the ape make a sudden appearance and take him off of our hands?'  
  
'No such luck. We locked him in your secret room.'  
  
Marguerite didn't think she'd heard him correctly. But when she looked at everyone else's face, she knew Roxton was speaking the truth. She looked at him again.  
  
'I won't ask if you're insane. I will ask you how long you think we can really get away with keeping him in there? I mean we're going to have to open that bookcase at gunpoint, just to keep him from escaping!'  
  
'Actually,' Veronica began, 'we can let him out just as the creature appears.'  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes. Finn blew out a breath. Roxton and Challenger looked at one another.  
  
'Well, yes, that sounds good in theory. But we need to draw the creature out. Actually, John and I were discussing as to how we might do just that.' Challenger said.  
  
Finn raised a brow. 'What Vee means is, that she's pretty sure she invited the creature to dinner tonight.'  
  
Challenger and Roxton turned towards Veronica.  
  
'What is this all about?' Roxton asked. Challenger stroked his beard.  
  
Veronica sat down. 'I ran into Renata Hargrove today. Right outside of the store that we were shopping at. I don't think my meeting her was a coincidence.'  
  
Roxton searched his mind for a memory of the young girl, unaware that Marguerite was watching him closely. She had been a young, innocent. A victim of her demented father's crimes. He had insisted that Renata come to live with them at the treehouse after her father's death. She had declined, claiming she needed time to be on her own, and gain the independence she had never had under her father's rule.  
  
'I'm glad she got off of the plateau.' he answered, looking over at Challenger. He looked suspicious.  
  
'What did she say to you?' Challenger asked Veronica.  
  
Veronica leaned back on the couch. Finn sat down next to her.  
  
'She said that she was worried about Roxton and you. She wanted to know if I knew where the two of you were. She then made it clear that she would be very interested in helping you, Roxton, get over Emma's death.'  
  
Marguerite snorted. Roxton looked uncomfortable.  
  
'Well, I don't understand how your meeting her on the street, suddenly makes her the ape creature?' Roxton asked.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes and stood up. She looked at Challenger.  
  
'You do, don't you?' she asked him.  
  
Challenger scratched his head. It was possible. William Hargrove's experiments had had him on the run for years. And it had been revealed that Renata's real mother had been an ape. Was it possible that Hargrove had done more to Renata than just sire her? Maybe something he had given her to ingest, or worse yet, something he had injected her with, had turned her into a sometime monstrosity? Maybe she had seemed fine at the time, but, now, years later, was it possible that some residual effects, from whatever experiment Hargrove had performed on her, were just now kicking in?  
  
Roxton watched Challenger closely.  
  
'Oh come on, George! That girl wouldn't hurt a fly!'  
  
Marguerite put a hand up.  
  
'I draw the line at this.'  
  
Veronica walked over to her.   
  
'Marguerite, take Greta somewhere before she arrives here. We won't involve you in this. Besides...'  
  
'Besides what?' Marguerite asked snappishly.  
  
'Well, she does seem to have a thing for Roxton. And she said enough to lead me to believe, that she thinks that the rumors of your having a child with Roxton, are just that, rumors. If she came here for dinner and found out that they were true...'  
  
'She's liable to change during soup?' Finn offered, shaking her head. 'Why don't you go and see that nosy lady that lives behind us? Take Greta and make like your trying to soothe the neighbors fears about the ape creature.'  
  
Marguerite folded her arms. 'Great! While you have dinner with some ape tramp, I have to leave because she has a thing for my fiancee?'  
  
Roxton smiled at her when she said that. Plus, he found her jealousy precious! To him, Renata was like a little sister. He saw her much in the same way he would look at Veronica and Finn.   
  
Finn smiled as well. 'If she even grunts during dinner, I'll shoot her with my cross bow.'  
  
Challenger cleared his throat. 'Roxton and I were discussing a theory I had earlier. I believe that this killer, for whatever reason, is drawn to our acquaintances, rather than us. I thought it would be a good idea if we dined or had someone over to draw the creature out. We couldn't really agree on anyone.'  
  
Marguerite mulled the theory over.  
  
'I have an idea. Finn, do you remember the farm you were kept on, when Greta and you were kidnapped?'  
  
Finn gave her a funny look. 'Yes, I guess I could find my way back there. Why?'  
  
'Good. Challenger, you drive her over there. Beatrice will be our dinner guest.'  
  
'Marguerite!' Roxton said warningly. This whole situation was making her witchier than usual. They definitely needed time alone together.  
  
Finn squinted at Marguerite. 'You don't even know if she's still in town! She probably took the money and ran!'  
  
Marguerite dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand.  
  
'Beatrice was always a sentimental idiot! She'll want to bury Barnaby and have some sort of ceremony for the poor slob, instead of leaving him to rot! She's still here. Tell her I want to give her more money to make up for my bad treatment of her husband. That will get her over here!'  
  
'But we already have Renata,' Veronica countered. 'Do we really need an extra person?'  
  
Challenger gave her a grim look. 'I think I see where Marguerite is going with this. If by some chance you're mistaken about Renata, another person will be an even stronger draw for this creature.'  
  
Roxton nodded, then looked over at the bookcase.  
  
'This thing has to show up tonight. Otherwise there's no telling how long the Inspector will be a houseguest.'  
  
****  
  
At six that evening, Renata Hargrove smoothed down her dress. She could feel Lord Roxton nearby. She knew Veronica had been covering for him this morning. Veronica just didn't know if she could trust her with the secret. That being, that Lord Roxton and Uncle George were hiding on this estate.  
  
But she would prove to Veronica, and to the others, that she could be trusted. She would especially prove her worth to John. She closed her eyes and reveled in a memory she had of him, looking debonair in his hat and leather vest. She sniffed the air. It was almost as if she could smell him.  
  
She opened her eyes suddenly, then reached out to knock on the door. Renata knew that Marguerite Von Bubrik owned the estate. Renata thought it was nice of her to hide Uncle George and John. It was a shame that the papers said such mean things about her and John. She was obviously just helping a friend, is all.   
  
The door opened. Veronica answered it, dressed in a white evening gown. She reached out her hands to Renata. Renata put her own hands in hers. Veronica pulled her in.  
  
'Come in. Guess who's here?'  
  
Renata scarcely noticed Veronica reaching around and closing the door. Her eyes were on the man standing in the drawing room, sipping a brandy. He was dressed in a tuxedo. Lord John Roxton set his drink down and walked over to her. He reached out and took her hand, kissing it.  
  
'Renata, how good it is to see you again. Veronica told me that you sounded as if you were willing to help.'  
  
Renata smiled widely. 'Oh yes! Anything! Anything at all!'  
  
Renata then threw herself in to Roxton's arms. Finn looked at Veronica. She wondered if she had ever looked that desperate with Malone. Challenger looked away and glanced at Beatrice, who was now over by the bar. She was on her third drink. The woman had agreed to come, almost eagerly. She had begun asking about Marguerite's whereabouts. Jessi had accompanied Marguerite on her series of visits. Challenger had been glad. There was no need to scare his poor wife anymore than necessary. Malone was running late, though he had been appraised by phone about the situation.  
  
Roxton gently disengaged himself and turned her towards Challenger.  
  
'Look who else is here, Renata.'  
  
Renata tore her eyes away from Roxton, then looked at Challenger. She smiled and hurried over to him. He hugged her as well.  
  
Veronica walked over to them and pulled Renata aside.   
  
'Let me show you some of the house, okay?'  
  
Renata reluctantly nodded, her eyes going back to Roxton's. She gave him a small wave, before being pulled away by Veronica. Finn turned her attention to watching Beatrice. Challenger walked over to Roxton.  
  
'What do you think so far?' he asked.  
  
Roxton suddenly made a face and began spitting! Challenger slapped his back.  
  
'Are you alright? he asked.  
  
Roxton wiped his mouth. 'Oh, it's going to be a very 'hairy' night, George.'  
  
'Why do you say that?'  
  
'Because I'm spitting up the hair that was on Renata's knuckle when I kissed her hand.'  
  
'Oh dear.' Challenger said. 


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Inspector gets an eyeful. There is another murder.  
  
Marguerite sipped her tea daintily, watching as Elizabeth Thomas held Greta, fussing with her. She briefly wondered why Elizabeth and her husband had no children. Maybe they couldn't, or maybe they had decided not to. Whatever the reason, Marguerite had to admit she was good with Greta. Elizabeth would probably make a fine mother, despite the fact that she was nosier than hell!  
  
She glanced over at Jessi, who had just set down her tea cup. Marguerite waited until Elizabeth was out of eavesdropping range, before she spoke.  
  
'Thank you for accompanying me, Jessi. I know how hard this whole charade has been on you.'  
  
Jessi rubbed her hands together.  
  
'I know that you all must think me very weak...you know...for letting it all get to me.'  
  
Marguerite hadn't expected that response. She was almost embarrassed to answer.  
  
'Uh, no. Jessi it was perfectly understandable that you'd be a little shaken.'  
  
'But?' Jessi asked.  
  
Marguerite was about to say, 'but nothing', but changed her mind.  
  
'I guess I found myself not expecting anything to get to you, Jessi. I mean, Challenger was well known before that last expedition, as one to venture into parts unknown. I thought you would've been used to the uncertainty his work brought to your lives.'  
  
Jessi stopped rubbing her hands. She cast an eye on Elizabeth, who was still playing with Greta over across the room.  
  
'He never brought it into our home life, Marguerite. And we've never had enough of a home life in all of our years of marriage. At least, not enough of one to satisfy me. I just wanted some peace, before George decided that I was too boring to live with again, and went off on another expedition.'  
  
Marguerite was stunned by the older woman's last sentence. Did Jessi really think that Challenger found her boring?  
  
'Jessi, I know for a fact, Challenger does not feel that way about you. I think it's just when he becomes interested in the unknown, it consumes him.'  
  
Jessi smiled softly. 'I used to think that if the two of us had just had children, a child, or a whole brood, would've given George a reason to stay. Now I regret not having them everyday.'  
  
Marguerite knew Greta was probably a painful reminder of this for Jessi. She didn't know what to say to her.  
  
Luckily, Elizabeth came back over with Greta, interrupting the moment. She handed Greta back to Marguerite, then sat down in a chair across from them.  
  
'Your husband and you are so very lucky, Marguerite. She's so good and doesn't mind being handed off to just anyone. I cannot tell you how many screaming babies I've held, that you couldn't please no matter what you did, or did not do.'  
  
Greta looked up at Marguerite, then over at Jessi. Marguerite handed Greta over to Jessi, then cleared her throat.  
  
'Elizabeth, this is more than just a social call.'  
  
Elizabeth held up a hand. 'Say no more! I am aware of that awful murder on your estate the previous night. Did I hear correctly, that the man was a suitor of one of the young women you have been chaperoning?'  
  
Marguerite rubbed her face. 'Ah, yes, it appears that way. Listen, I am here to assure you that the authorities are looking into this. So, neither the neighbors, nor yourself, have anything to fear.'  
  
Jessi smiled and nodded at Greta, then looked up at Elizabeth as well. The woman was not smiling. Jessi looked at Marguerite, who didn't appear to notice the change in Mrs. Thomas's facial expression.  
  
Elizabeth leaned forward. 'You must have really thought I was quite the fool the other day, didn't you?'  
  
Jessi began to feel anxious. She hung on to Greta tightly. Marguerite leaned back, competently relaxed.  
  
'I don't know what you mean, Elizabeth.'  
  
'That's Mrs. Thomas to you, dear. My husband just returned from London and told me all about your real background.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
Elizabeth stared at Marguerite hard. 'I have heard you are unusually cool under pressure. You would have to be, to house murderous creatures in your home.'  
  
Now Jessi was completely unnerved! She stood up, still holding on to Greta.  
  
'Let's go, Marguerite.'  
  
But Marguerite smiled, then leaned forward.  
  
'What 'creatures' would you be referring to, 'Mrs. Thomas'?'  
  
Elizabeth leaped out of her chair!  
  
'I could've been killed the other day! I walked right into a trap!'  
  
Now Marguerite stood up. 'Don't be ridiculous! My husband and...'  
  
'Your husband?! Please! Don't even get me started about what decent people are saying about Lord John Roxton and yourself! I'll have you know that I have a right mind to call the authorities! After all, I am one of the few people that have seen Professor George Challenger and Lord John Roxton!'  
  
Now Marguerite began to get angry! God! The schmoozing she did with this boring, tedious woman, just so she could get in good in the community, within society. And for what? At the time it had been for Greta, and Veronica and Finn as well. But it wasn't worth this! She rolled her eyes. Roxton had known that all along.  
  
'We're leaving, Mrs. Thomas. And the authorities have already searched my home and found nothing. I don't know of these people that you speak of. The only persons living in my home are the Layton sisters, and my dear aunt here.'  
  
'Aunt?! Oh please! And I just saw Lord Roxton kiss you the other day!'  
  
'Have a good night, Mrs. Thomas.' Marguerite said sweetly, then turned, motioning for Jessi to walk on ahead. They weren't even half-way out of the room, when Mrs. Thomas's voice rang out an order.  
  
'Stop! Stop please!'  
  
It was the word 'please' that caused Jessi to stop first. Marguerite almost bumped into her.  
  
'Why did you stop? Keep going, Jessi!'  
  
'Marguerite, if there is anything we can do to buy George and the others some time, we should do it.'  
  
Marguerite sighed, smiled at Greta, then turned around. She walked half-way towards Elizabeth and stopped.  
  
'Alright, Mrs. Thomas. What is it now?'  
  
Elizabeth's hands began to shake. She walked up to Marguerite.  
  
'I'm sorry I threatened you both. But we could make a deal. One that would benefit us both.'  
  
Marguerite looked her up and down, then looked back at Jessi. She then turned back to Elizabeth, half-laughing.  
  
'A deal? Why would I need to make one? You said it yourself: you, with the exception of a couple of servants, were the only one to see Lord Roxton and Professor Challenger. It would be my word against yours. And believe me, I can make my word as good as gold when need be.'  
  
Marguerite then turned her back on Elizabeth and nodded to Jessi to leave. It was at that moment, that Jessi's eyes went wide and she screamed to Marguerite.  
  
'Look out!'  
  
Marguerite turned back to catch a blow to the head from a statue, their 'host' had surreptitiously picked up from a nearby table, once Marguerite had turned away from her. Marguerite dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
'What is the meaning of this?!!! What have you done to her?!!!' Jessi screeched, bending down, with Greta still in her arms. She reached one hand out to touch Marguerite's head.  
  
Greta began to cry. Elizabeth reached out for the baby. Jessi jerked back and stood up.  
  
'Why did you do that?' Jessi asked, more angry than scared. She clutched Greta, who was now screaming.  
  
Elizabeth's hair had begun to come undone. Jessi backed away a bit. Elizabeth didn't resemble the well, put together woman, that had welcomed them into her home a few moments before....  
  
'Where are your servants?! Jessi snapped. She realized that Elizabeth had not only answered the door, but had served them their tea!  
  
'Gone.' Elizabeth muttered, smiling at a crying Greta. It was almost as if the child knew that the woman that had just held her, had come unhinged.  
  
'What do you mean gone? You fired them?' Jessi asked, making small talk and looking around. Could she get away and hold on to Greta?  
  
'Gone...gone...just like Edward.'  
  
'Edward? Edward is your husband, right? Well, Mrs. Thomas, we'll just call him and everything will be fine.'  
  
Elizabeth began to laugh.  
  
'Unless you plan on having a seance, you won't be able to get much of an answer from him!'  
  
God! Jessi thought. The woman's husband was dead, and probably the servants too! They should've stayed at home and had dinner with the ape killer!  
  
'What is it that you want?' Jessi asked, backing out into the foyer with Greta.  
  
Tears began to shine in Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
'My baby. The one that I should've had...that I lost.'  
  
Jessi felt a flicker of compassion for the woman. She, herself, had 'lost children' issues that she had long buried. But every once in awhile, they rose to the surface, like earlier with Marguerite.  
  
'I'm sorry, dear. When did you miscarry?'  
  
Elizabeth reached out for Greta. Jessi took another step back. Greta was still crying, but not as noisily.  
  
'When I found out my husband died...in London...with another woman. She was some kind of newspaper heiress...and married to boot! Can you believe that! God! Edward had been carrying on with her for months! I felt so helpless! So, I got pregnant...I knew it would bring him back to me! But he didn't care. He planned to marry the whore...I doubt she would've left her husband.'  
  
Jessi sucked in a breath. 'Was the woman's name, Gladys?'  
  
Elizabeth's eyes left Greta's face and focused in on Jessi. She then nodded.  
  
'Yes it was. Gladys. Gladys Whore!'  
  
Jessi swallowed hard and looked around for an escape route.   
  
'I know you're Professor Challenger's wife. Your husband, yourself and Lord Roxton are in so much trouble...I will help you. I won't say a thing...just give me the baby. I will raise her like my very own. She will be my own. Little Effie doesn't stand a chance with two parents involved in such a nasty scandal.'  
  
Little Effie? Jessi thought. God! She had already re-named Greta! Her eyes strayed briefly to Marguerite's still figure on the floor. If she was going to do something, then she had to do it quickly!  
  
Jessi widened her eyes and nodded to Marguerite's form on the floor.  
  
'Oh my God! She's waking up!' she yelled.  
  
Elizabeth turned quickly to see to Marguerite. Jessi ran with everything she could muster, to the front door. Elizabeth, seeing she had been duped, had turned back around and was heading towards the door. On the way out, she grabbed a letter opener from off of a nearby table.  
  
When Jessi got the door open and ran out into the drive, she knew she would not have enough time to get to the automobile. She then decided to take a short cut...through the lawn that divided Elizabeth's property with Marguerite's. She prayed for Greta's sake, that Elizabeth had not killed Marguerite with that knock on the head. She then prayed that if Elizabeth had not killed Marguerite with that blow, the deranged woman didn't try to finish the job.  
  
****  
  
Finn tried to keep from gagging, as she saw Renata's knuckle hair sift through her bowl of soup! She was sure that she wasn't the only one at the dinner table, who now knew that Renata Hargrove was the ape creature.  
  
Beatrice Krux was passed out on a couch in the drawing room. She had drank her dinner, before dinner.   
  
Malone had not shown up yet, something Finn had tried to pretend not to notice. Vee looked like she was doing a good enough job forgetting about him. Then again, her eyes were on Renata.  
  
Roxton pushed away his soup. Renata looked at him when he did this. Bloody hell! Either he was seeing things, or the poor girl had grown sideburns since the last time he had glanced across the table at her!  
  
Challenger for his part, was deeply saddened. The girl was quietly transforming into an ape right before their very eyes! And worse, Renata, herself, was very casual about it, keeping up conversation as if everything was normal!  
  
'Is everything alright, John?' Renata asked.  
  
Roxton's eyes met Finn's briefly, before he answered.  
  
'I'm fine. How's your soup?'  
  
'Delicious! You don't want yours?' she asked, somewhat surprised.  
  
'Uh...no...I've lost my appetite. I'm just so eager to hear what you've been doing with yourself since we last saw you.'  
  
Challenger jumped in. 'That's right, dear. Tell us what you've been doing with yourself?'  
  
Instead of answering, Renata stood up and stretched, so that she could grab Roxton's soup bowl. She then picked it up and drank from the bowl. Veronica looked at Finn. They both giggled.  
  
Roxton scraped back his chair, excused himself and left the room. Challenger excused himself as well, smiling apologetically to Renata, who looked embarrassed.  
  
'I'm sorry to have offended him, Uncle George. He's the last person I want to embarrass. I've just been so hungry lately.'  
  
Challenger patted her shoulder gently.  
  
'I'm sure you haven't offended anyone, Renata dear. I'll see where John went off to.'  
  
Challenger scraped his chair back, giving Veronica and Finn warning looks. Veronica tried to stop smiling. This really wasn't funny and Renata really was a nice woman(with the exception of her crush on Roxton). She had to be embarrassed that this was happening to her.   
  
Suddenly, she felt Renata's eyes on her.  
  
'You're making fun of me, aren't you?'  
  
Veronica suddenly felt embarrassed. She had been making fun of her in a way...this helpless looking, hairy woman, was the fearful ape creature? The one that had killed Jack, Gladys and the unknown man with her?   
  
Finn tried to reassure her. 'Uh, no. I mean...'  
  
'Do you think I like what's happening to me?! If I could stop it I would! But I can't! I've been taking the medicines that my father left around...I wanted to look so pretty for John tonight!'  
  
Finn nodded her understanding, then reached under the table to caress her cross-bow. If Renata so much as snarled, that was the end of her!  
  
****  
  
Challenger found Roxton pacing in the drawing room. Challenger's eyes went past him and to the bookcase.  
  
'I think now would be the time to let the Inspector out, John.'  
  
Roxton stopped pacing and shook his head.  
  
'She doesn't deserve this! Damn her father! He did this to her!'  
  
'I have no doubt he did, John. But she has also killed three people. We need for the Inspector to see Renata changing into this creature.'  
  
'We are not giving her over to that man! She needs help! Surely there must be something you can do for her, George?'  
  
Challenger sighed. 'I can't make her my priority, John. Not anymore. I promised Jessi we would clear this mess up. Maybe later I could help, but not before clearing our names and restoring my wife's life back to normal.'  
  
'The Inspector will kill her!'  
  
Challenger just stared at Roxton. Roxton turned and walked back into the diningroom. Challenger then walked over to the bookcase and began to climb the ladder.  
  
****  
  
Malone pulled up in his automobile and parked behind one of Marguerite's. He had gotten back logged by all of his work and Jack's. He would have to make someone interim Assistant Editor.  
  
He could tell from the quiet, that Renata had not changed into anything yet. Personally, he didn't know what to make of his fiancee's theory. He had never met the young woman, so he couldn't imagine what could've made her murder Gladys.  
  
Malone got out of his car and began walking up towards the front door, when a cry ripped through the night. Specifically, a baby's cry.  
  
Ned stopped suddenly, staring at Marguerite's door. That was Greta and she was not in the house! He looked to his right, then began to back away, unsure.  
  
A figure came stumbling towards him. Ned looked around for some sort of weapon, in case it was the ape killer. But, as the figure drew near, he realized that the person was Jessi Challenger. She was clutching a screaming Greta to her bosom.  
  
Malone ran over to her, taking Greta from her. He looked at Greta first.  
  
'It's okay honey! It's okay! Jessi, where is Marguerite and why....'  
  
He stopped and examined Greta's little outfit. There was blood on it! He looked from Greta, to Jessi, who then collapsed to the ground! Ned gasped! What the hell??? Had the ape creature done this??? What was wrong with Jessi???  
  
Malone turned and ran for the house, thinking it best to get Greta to safety and then find help for Jessi.  
  
****  
  
Challenger climbed down off of the ladder, as the bookcase slid back. The Inspector was calmly sitting at a table. He stood up and edged out. Challenger showed him his hands.  
  
'I am unarmed, Inspector.'  
  
'How mighty kind of you, Professor. I take it you intend to free me?'  
  
Challenger's expression turned hard. 'Yes, but only so you can meet the creature, face to face.'  
  
The Inspector raised a brow. 'Yes, just like the creature was in this ghastly room you imprisoned me in! I don't know what your game is, Challenger, but if you are going to kill me, do it now and do it quickly!'  
  
Challenger sighed impatiently. 'The ape killer is Renata Hargrove....Dr. William Hargrove's daughter.'  
  
The Inspector squinted at him. 'Don't be ridiculous! Hargrove's daughter died years ago, something you well know!'  
  
'Hargrove was on the plateau as well. He was performing all sorts of genetic experiments. He mated with an ape...the result produced a daughter that was half woman, half primate. Only, when we first met her, she looked like a normal, young woman. Hargrove tested something on her, something that has turned her into a monster. Don't kill her. She can't help it.'  
  
The Inspector's mouth dropped open! 'You're not kidding, are you? Just what the bloody hell am I supposed to do when she goes wild? Catch her in net?'  
  
'We'll help you restrain her.'  
  
The Inspector shoved past Challenger. He began looking around.  
  
'Where is my gun? Lord Roxton knocked it out of my hand earlier.'  
  
'Inspector please!'  
  
The Inspector saw the tip of his gun peeking out from under a couch. He also so a woman passed out on it. He peered at her. Was that Beatrice Krux? It had always been his impression that she was not close with Marguerite. Oh well! As he walked over to retrieve his gun from under the couch, Malone burst into the house, clutching a screaming Greta.  
  
****  
  
Roxton had sat back down and watched, as Renata's teeth suddenly began to look quite sharp. He couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
'Veronica, Finn, I want you to leave the table.'  
  
Veronica looked at Roxton as if he had lost his mind!  
  
'I'm not leaving you alone with her!'  
  
Renata interrupted.  
  
'You can go. I came here to see....to see...'  
  
Finn eyed her, before exchanging glances with Roxton and Veronica. It was almost as if Renata was losing her train of thought.  
  
Renata suddenly scooted out of her chair, and almost skipped around the table towards Roxton. She then offered him a hairy hand.  
  
'Let's dance, Lord Roxton. Please. I want to show you how much I've improved.'  
  
Before Roxton could think of any words of rejection, Malone burst into the house, carrying Greta. Roxton jumped up, shoving Renata aside. She growled, falling back against a wall. Veronica eased out of her chair, then ran to Ned as well. Finn stood, pulling out from underneath the table, her crossbow. She pointed it at Renata. Renata's eyes were on the scene in the hallway.  
  
Roxton grabbed Greta from Malone, seeing the blood.  
  
'What the hell happened, Malone?! Where is Marguerite and Jessi?!' Roxton demanded, pulling Greta close to him and kissing her head. But she would not stop squalling.  
  
Challenger and the Inspector rushed forward. Challenger grabbed Malone's arm.  
  
'Ned, the child was with Jessi and Marguerite. Where are they?'  
  
Ned licked his lips. 'Jessi is outside...she's hurt, Challenger, badly, I...'  
  
Challenger shoved him aside and ran out of the door. Roxton was about to go after him to find out Marguerite's whereabouts, when a high pitched, scream/growl came from the dining room.  
  
Veronica, Ned, Roxton(Greta began crying even louder when she heard the sound) and the Inspector, turned and looked in the dining room. Finn was pointing her crossbow at Renata, who almost didn't look anything like her former self. Finn eased out of the dining room towards the group. Ned reached out and pulled her beside him.  
  
Roxton's weapon was too far away to get to. In retrospect, that had been a stupid move on his part. But, he realized that there had been a part of him that never believed Renata was the ape killer in the he first place. What would he have done if Renata had not been the creature, yet, the creature showed up? He still wouldn't have had a weapon nearby!  
  
Renata began moving towards them slowly. Her voice was guttural.  
  
'Who's baby is that, John?'  
  
Roxton was about to answer, when Finn reached over and took the child from Roxton. Greta calmed down some.  
  
'She's mine Renata...mine and....and....Ned's here!'  
  
Veronica's eyes widened! What the hell?! Granted, she knew where Finn was going with this. Maybe Renata would spare their lives if she thought that the baby was not tied to Roxton in anyway. But she could've picked Challenger or the Inspector over there as the father! Why Ned?  
  
The Inspector had had enough of this nonsense! Reasoning with a beast! What utter crap! He raised his pistol and fired at Renata three times. She lurched back with each shot, emitting a piercing howl. Just before she dropped to the ground, she looked at Roxton.  
  
'I love you, Lord John Roxton.'  
  
Renata then dropped to the ground with a hard thud. Roxton watched as the Inspector walked over and kicked at her form. Renata slowly began to turn back into her former self. The Inspector shook his head. For now, it didn't look as if he had shot a murderous beast. It appeared as if he had slain an unarmed woman at dinner.  
  
Roxton looked at Veronica, Ned and Finn.  
  
'Watch Greta, will you? I have to find Marguerite!'  
  
Finn, who was holding Greta, nodded, then began talking to her. She moved away from the murder scene. Ned walked after her, trying to get Greta's attention as well. Veronica watched the threesome. It was then, that the answers she had been seeking about Finn, became crystal clear. Ned, her Ned, was the man that Marguerite had said was 'unavailable' to Finn! And Marguerite hadn't wanted to tell her, lest it cause trouble. Veronica decided that it already had.  
  
****  
  
When Roxton got outside, Challenger was cradling Jessi's injured form on the lawn. He bent down beside her as well. He picked up one of her hands, rubbing it. God! This could not be happening! Would fate be cruel enough to separate Challenger and Jessi for good?  
  
Jessi's eyes fluttered. She looked around and saw Challenger. She then looked over at Roxton. She coughed.  
  
'Easy, dearest. Don't try and talk. We're going to get you inside and I'll stop this bleeding.' Challenger said in a soft, reassuring tone.  
  
But Jessi's eyes stayed focused on Roxton.  
  
'She...she...she...hit Marguerite....'  
  
'Who, Jessi?' Roxton asked patiently, feeling very impatient on the inside.   
  
'Elizabeth...she wanted Greta...her husband was having an affair with Gladys.....'  
  
Roxton gently let go of her hand. He looked at Challenger.  
  
'I'm going over there! I'll be back.'  
  
Challenger did not answer, and began to stroke Jessi's hair.  
  
****  
  
Roxton jumped through the shrubs that separated Marguerite's property from Elizabeth's. It began to rain, as he stopped short at the site of Elizabeth Thomas, laying on the lawn, moving her arms and legs, as if she were making a snow angel. She was still clutching the bloody letter opener.  
  
Roxton carefully edged past her and ran to her house. The front door was wide open as he hurried in.  
  
'Marguerite?! Marguerite?! Marguerite, answer me!'  
  
Roxton walked into the front room, and saw her prone body right away. He hurried over to her, felt her neck for a pulse, then breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. He then picked her up and hurried from the house.  
  
It was beginning to pour, as Roxton ran with Marguerite in his arms, edging carefully past the homicidal Elizabeth Thomas, who was now laughing loudly and making the angels.   
  
When Roxton returned to Marguerite's property, Veronica was kneeling with Challenger. Jessi's eyes were closed. She looked very still. Veronica had her arms around Challenger, crying. Ned and Finn stood in the doorway with Greta, who appeared to be watching as well.  
  
Ned saw Roxton and hurried out into the rain. He helped him with Marguerite.  
  
'What the hell happened?!' he yelled over the rain, as they neared the house with Marguerite.  
  
Roxton just shook his head. 'Later! Is Jessi...'  
  
Ned nodded. 'It looks that way.'  
  
Greta stared as her father carried her mother past her, and into the house.  
  
****  
  
Challenger scarcely noticed Veronica's presence, or her arms around him. Jessi had managed to tell him that she didn't regret one moment she had ever spent with him. It was all Challenger could do not to scream. For he knew that wasn't true. Even as his darling was staring death in the face, she was trying to spare his feelings.  
  
How the hell could this have happened?! He thought, as he felt her slip away. The ape killer was with them?! How could this Mrs. Thomas have turned out to be a killer as well?! Why hadn't they foreseen the woman's instability?! How could this be happening?! Why?! God, she must've been so scared! If only he had left with Jessi this morning like she had asked! If only he had turned himself in and not ran!   
  
Other police cars began to come up the drive. Inspector Wills ended up standing in the doorway with Finn and Greta. He glanced at the baby, thinking she was as confused as he. He then laid eyes on Professor George Challenger, and shook his head sadly. 


	11. The Gloves Come Off

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Finn confesses all to Veronica. The plot thickens on the Elizabeth Thomas front.  
  
Veronica sat in the drawing room and closed her eyes. It had been two days since Jessi Challenger had been murdered by their former neighbor, Elizabeth Thomas. And Challenger's state of mind worried the young woman deeply.  
  
Granted, Challenger was not the type to boo hoo over loss. He had been devastated when Summerlee disappeared, but soon rallied back to his old self. Challenger was doing that now. And Veronica didn't feel that it was natural to act that way over the loss of a wife.  
  
Challenger was having Jessi's body shipped back to London. Veronica didn't feel he should go alone, but Ned was swamped at the Journal, what with Renata Hargrove's death and Jessi's, plus the revelation the prominent society matron, Elizabeth Thomas, was crazy, he just couldn't afford to leave the paper right now.  
  
Also, Beatrice Krux, who had been dead to the world that night, after finishing off a bottle of vodka, was going to the Journal's competition, swearing to anyone that would listen, that the Inspector shot the ape killer right before she was going to kill her!  
  
Veronica heard thunder and opened her eyes. She wondered for a moment, that if the ground had been dry that night, would Jessi have been able to outrun Elizabeth Thomas. She shook her head. None of that mattered anymore.  
  
Elizabeth was in the loony bin, or Massachusetts State Mental Hospital. There would be no trial. She had confessed everything.   
  
Veronica heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. She knew they belonged to Finn. She stood up. There were some things she had been wanting to say to her friend.  
  
Finn, for her part, had just left Roxton and Marguerite. Marguerite had come to, hours later. A doctor had been called in and diagnosed her with a mild concussion. But, soon after, she had fallen into such a long slumber, that Roxton worried that something more was wrong. She had come around a couple of hours ago, apparently really asleep, and not unconscious.  
  
Finn had told them of something the bereaved Challenger had confided to her. He wanted to go back to the plateau. Veronica apparently had told him of what Renata Hargrove had shared with her outside of that dress shop. That tourists were littering the place and killing off all of the wildlife. Challenger wanted to preserve what was left and maybe even get the people that were there, to show a more healthy respect for the remaining wildlife.  
  
Roxton said outright that Challenger was running away from what happened. Marguerite didn't say much either. Finn got the feeling she was in some sort of shock at waking up, and finding out that Jessi had been murdered.  
  
When Finn reached the bottom step, she could see Veronica in the drawing room. She was already facing her. Finn decided that she had to be waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
'Hey, Vee!'  
  
Veronica didn't respond but gave her a cold smile.  
  
'How's Marguerite? she asked.  
  
'Doing better, though I think Jessi's death is just now hitting her.'  
  
Veronica just nodded. She rubbed her hands together. Finn gave her a curious look, before continuing.  
  
'We were actually talking about Challenger a minute ago...you know.. about how he wants to go back to the plateau?'  
  
Veronica cleared her throat. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.'  
  
'Oh? What is it Vee, you look so strange.'  
  
Veronica looked her dead in the eye. 'Challenger will probably return to the plateau. The work and research will be good for him...it'll keep him busy. When that time comes, I want you to go with him.'  
  
Finn said nothing for a moment. Her face then broke in to a slow, uncertain smile.  
  
'What?'  
  
Veronica walked up to her.  
  
'You heard me, Finn. I want you to go with Challenger. And when you return, I don't want you coming back here.'  
  
Finn's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Vee? You're kidding, right?'  
  
Veronica began to lose her temper! Since the fatal dinner party, every fiber in her being told her that Ned Malone was the man Finn had supposedly been in love with! Worse yet, Marguerite really should have told her the whole story! For now, Veronica was positive that whatever had been going on between Finn and Jack Farrell, had more to do with Ned and her, than anything between the two of them!  
  
'No, Finn. I'm not! Marguerite told me that she didn't believe anything was really going on between Jack Farrell and you. And you know, that bothered me, I mean it really nagged at me this whole time, even when we were trying to clear Challenger and Roxton. I never saw you together, you never went out with him, that I knew of! Finally, Marguerite tells me that you've been pining for someone unavailable to you, as she put it! That meant it had to be someone committed to someone else and ....'  
  
'ALRIGHT!' Finn practically screeched. 'I'm sorry I lied! Jack told me to tell Marguerite that I slept with Ned! He said it was the only....'  
  
Veronica suddenly shoved her! Finn fell back against a couch. She straightened up quickly, looking Veronica up and down. She was no longer a friend, but a competitor.  
  
'Don't ever touch me again, Vee!'  
  
'Don't call me 'Vee' ever again! So, you were in cahoots with Jack Farrell so...so what? Ned would look your way? What did Jack get out of this deal?'  
  
Finn didn't like Veronica's tone. She smiled sweetly.  
  
'Not much. Just some jungle rat his boss was engaged to!'  
  
Veronica's mouth dropped open, and her eyes swept over Finn as if she were seeing her for the very first time. God! How could she have been so stupid?! She and Ned had offered Finn a place in their life when they left the plateau. And they did it because they knew she was from another time and place, and would have no one. This is how they're repaid: by becoming the focus of some sick plot!   
  
'It would've failed anyway, Finn. I would've never given Jack the time a day.'  
  
'No, but I wasn't concerned with that. Ned was all I cared about.'  
  
Neither of the two women saw Roxton standing in the doorway, frowning deeply He had overheard enough to realize that these two women needed to be seperated...and quickly!  
  
He walked over to them. Veronica turned to look at him. When she turned away from Finn, Finn pushed her hard, shoving her back against a chair! Roxton grabbed Finn's arm!  
  
'Stop it! Stop it, the both of you! What kind of foolishness is this?! We lost someone the other night! Challenger is going to need us and what are you two doing?! Marguerite is trying to rest! Get yourselves together!'  
  
Finn twisted away from Roxton! She then glared at Veronica, who was being held back by him.  
  
'Last time I checked, MARGUERITE owned this estate. So, if she wants me to leave, then I'll leave. Otherwise, I'm not going anywhere!'  
  
And with that, Finn turned and stalked out of the room. Veronica turned away, swiping at angry tears. Roxton gave her a sympathetic look and rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Easy there. Get ahold of yourself.'  
  
Veronica turned around. 'Roxton, she's out to take Ned away from me! After all we did for her! Why didn't Marguerite warn me?'  
  
'Now, now. I doubt Marguerite knew...and even if she did, she and everyone else here knows that Finn's infatuation with Ned is one-sided. He loves you.'  
  
Veronica swiped at her eyes again. Roxton pulled her to him and held her. They did not see Marguerite on the stairs, watching them. She had witnessed the whole exchange, and decided that now would be a good time to talk to the other participant in that cat fight.  
  
She knew Roxton wanted her to get her rest, but Marguerite couldn't help but feel partly responsible for what she had allowed to go on under her roof. For a brief moment, she had a flashback of something Veronica had said about Jessi. That Jessi had had an odd expression on her face when they brought up the idea of Finn and Jack being a couple. Marguerite remembered Jessi had said something like, 'Finn needs to find someone of her own'. Jessi had to have known as well.  
  
Marguerite walked carefully down the stairs, as to not disturb Roxton and Veronica. She then walked off in the opposite direction. She found Finn in the sun room. She was sitting down with her arms folded, pouting.   
  
Marguerite walked in and pulled up a chair. Finn jumped, as if she hadn't expected company. She looked at Marguerite, then looked away before she spoke.  
  
'Are you here to tell me that my behavior was unlady like?'  
  
Marguerite gave her a sympathetic look. 'You know, I wish I could tell you that I knew how you felt, but I don't. I have never wanted a man so badly, that I threw my dignity and self-respect out of the window. I've done it over precious stones and cash, but never a man.'  
  
Finn looked over at her. 'What about Roxton?'  
  
Marguerite shrugged. 'What about him? If Emma hadn't been dying, and Roxton had decided to stay with her, I would've never went crawling to him, you can be sure of that!'  
  
Finn's mouth dropped open! 'Is that what you think I'm doing? Crawling...groveling...'  
  
Marguerite put a hand on her arm.   
  
'Finn, he doesn't love you. And God knows what he's going to think of you, when Veronica tells him what she learned. I mean, when did you get the idea that you could make Malone forget about Veronica?'  
  
Finn looked Marguerite in the eye.  
  
'I already told you, back on the plateau.'  
  
'Oh God!'  
  
Finn shifted in her chair, so that she was facing Marguerite.  
  
'Hear me out, Marguerite. Vee can deny it all she wants, but she has never gotten used to civilization. I know she would love to go back to the plateau...where there are none of these silly rules about being important in society, and acting like a lady and having a good reputation and coming from a good family... all of that crap!'  
  
Marguerite didn't respond, but looked at the young woman curiously.   
  
'I'm telling you, Marguerite, I wouldn't give a marriage between those two a year...not unless THEY went back to live on the plateau. And there's no way Ned is going to give up the comforts of home for the hot, sweaty life of the lost world!'  
  
'What are you getting at?' Marguerite asked. She hadn't observed any of these things Finn was talking about. Veronica seemed to be getting along fine. And neither one of them wanted to return to the plateau. 'I wasn't born in the jungle. I could live in Ned's world...a lot better than Vee ever could. That and Ned Malone has a kindness and purity of heart, that I won't ever find in another man. Not ever!'  
  
'Finn! You have your whole life ahead of you! Of course you'll meet a man like that someday! I did.'  
  
'I have too, Marguerite.' Finn stood up and looked down at her.  
  
Marguerite stood up as well. The girl seemed so sure in her convictions. Personally, she didn't see Ned and Veronica ever being parted, but, if Finn was even slightly right about Veronica never becoming acclimated to this civilization, then that could be a problem. Especially if Veronica intended to be the wife of a newspaper publisher.  
  
'Alright, Finn. Then this is what you do: nothing!'  
  
'Oh, great advice!'  
  
'No, Finn. I'm serious. If you really believe all of these differences between the two of them are so insurmountable, then that is what you let come between them. Not yourself.'  
  
Finn looked down on the floor for a moment. She then looked at Marguerite again.  
  
'So, just let nature take its course, hey?'  
  
'Yes. I also think that maybe a nice trip would be in order.'  
  
'Why?! Then I'll be far away from Ned!'  
  
'Dear, you're leaving to let the anger die down. The anger that's coming from Veronica and just as likely to, from Malone.'  
  
Marguerite touched her arm. 'If there is a hint of a spark here, Finn, between Malone and yourself, then you're going away for a little while won't make much difference, will it?'  
  
Finn sighed, then shook her head.  
  
'I guess not. Vee wants me to go with Challenger. Maybe look after him on the plateau. I do kind of miss the place.'  
  
'Oh God, how? Never mind. I will get you packed and...'  
  
'Well wait a minute! We're forgetting something: Challenger may not want any company.'  
  
'Leave that to me dear.' Marguerite said assuringly. 'Now, keep away from Veronica...maybe go pack for your trip?'  
  
Finn nodded, then walked away and out of the sunroom. Marguerite sat down again, gently rubbing the bruise on her head. What was the matter with her? Why hadn't she just told Finn that Malone was off limits, and that was that?  
  
Because deep in her heart, Marguerite knew she would not have to. She had lived with those two in a treehouse for three years. The conditions they lived under, the closeness of quarters, the dangers they faced...Ned and Veronica belonged to each other and no one else. It was kind of like what she and Roxton had together.  
  
Yet, it still bothered her that she had not told Finn just that. She had told the girl to hold out hope. Marguerite stood up, then realized she had done it too quickly, and sat back down again. She tried to push Jessi from her mind. Jessi dying while trying to protect Greta. Marguerite breathed in deeply.  
  
****  
  
Challenger returned from his walk of the grounds, only to find Inspector Wills waiting in the drive. He wondered what new bad news the Inspector had for him.  
  
Wills got out of his car when he saw him. Challenger tentatively reached out and shook the man's hand.  
  
'Inspector Wills, what brings you by?'  
  
The Inspector cleared his throat. He hated to admit this, but he was secretly embarrassed with his shoddy police work. If the Yard had done a more thorough investigation, none of this would've had to be.  
  
Challenger sensed the man's inner turmoil, and cocked a brow.  
  
'Something on your mind, Inspector?'  
  
The Inspector shook his head.   
  
'I'll be forthright with you, Professor. I can't get the image of Renata Hargrove from my mind. I don't think in my many years of police work, I have ever killed a woman. Renata Hargrove, once she changed back to her regular form, looked like a defenseless little girl.'  
  
'She was a victim of her father's madness, Inspector. William Hargrove is to blame.'  
  
The Inspector looked him in the eye.  
  
'And Mrs. Thomas's.'  
  
Challenger tilted his head, eyeing the house. He thought he saw a curtain fall away.  
  
'I don't understand, Mrs. Thomas was just a fluke...an unbelievable bit of bad luck I don't think anyone could've anticipated.'  
  
Wills was a bit taken aback.  
  
'It's good that you've made peace with her murder of your wife. But Professor, I'm here to tell you that it was more than bad luck.'  
  
Challenger suddenly felt cold. What was the Inspector trying to say?   
  
Wills cleared his throat again.  
  
'As you know, Mrs. Thomas has been transferred to the Massachusetts State Mental Hospital. I visited her this morning. For a few moments, there seemed to be some clarity in her eyes, especially when she realized what she had done to your wife.'  
  
Challenger was beginning to feel annoyed and angry at just the mention of that loathsome woman's name! He didn't know if it was hearing about that Thomas woman, or the fact that hearing Wills talk about her made him feel at all, something he had tried to keep from doing, since that fateful night Jessi had died.  
  
Inspector Wills kept on talking.  
  
'I am embarrassed to admit this, Professor, but I do feel that you are owed an explanation.'  
  
Challenger realized he hadn't been listening to the last couple of sentences that came out of the Inspector's mouth. He shook himself out of his reverie.  
  
'About what, Inspector?'  
  
'Mrs. Thomas was Renata Hargrove's step-mother.'  
  
Challenger blinked hard, then emitted a short laugh.  
  
'That's impossible, Inspector. I knew Hargrove, his wife had died giving birth to his other deceased child. Then when that child died, he went mad, then escaped to the plateau...he did not have a wife!'  
  
The Inspector shook his head in disagreement.  
  
'I'm sorry Professor, but I'm afraid we verified her claim. Funny thing though. She had plenty of bad things to say about Marguerite Von Bubrik for not giving her her child. Yet, she never saw that she was really no different than Von Bubrik. A woman running away from her past.'  
  
'I'm not following you, Inspector.' Challenger said,  
  
'Mrs. Thomas was married to Hargrove before she married Edward Thomas. It was a secret marriage, one that never officially ended once he fled London. Hargrove informed his second daughter, the one of ape descent, of who Alice was, in case anything ever happened to him. Poor Renata was then used for vengeance against Alice's enemies.'  
  
'That being Gladys and Edward?' Challenger asked, shocked that he never knew of this marriage.  
  
The Inspector nodded. 'Alice and Renata were in London during the time of the murders. Alice Thomas then went on to admit that whatever Hargrove had done to Renata, at times, made her very uncontrollable. She thinks that Farrell chap's death was just pure bad luck.'  
  
Challenger nodded slowly. 'Yes, but it would explain where the ape came from. If it was living over on the next property. God, this is unbelievable!'  
  
The Inspector nodded as well.  
  
'I thought you should know. There was no way you could've known any of this. But, with more careful police work, the Yard could've found all of this out, maybe came up with this angle for the murders.'  
  
Challenger didn't respond because he agreed with the Inspector. They had failed, miserably. And now Jessi was dead.  
  
The Inspector was uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
'So, you'll be headed back to London soon?' he asked politely.  
  
Challenger nodded. 'Uh, yes, we're going to have a memorial service for my wife there. London is where her friends and family were.'  
  
'Any plans after?'  
  
Challenger nodded again.  
  
'I plan to return to the plateau.'  
  
The Inspector's eyes widened.  
  
'Good God man! You were lucky to escape that jungle after three years! Now you're planning on going back?'  
  
Challenger gave the Inspector a cool look.  
  
'Was that all?'  
  
The Inspector was jarred by the hard look in the Professor's eyes. It was obvious that this return trip to that god forsaken place, was a way to blot out the pain of losing his wife.  
  
'Yes. Good luck with your trip.'  
  
The Inspector stuck out his hand. Challenger reluctantly returned the handshake, then walked towards the house. He did not look back, not even when he heard the Inspector get back into his vehicle and pull away from the house.  
  
****  
  
Roxton found Marguerite in the sunroom and frowned. Her eyes were closed and for a second, he wondered if she was still suffering the ill-effects of her concussion. But, when she heard his footsteps, Marguerite's eyes opened. She stood up slowly.  
  
'Hi!' she said, kissing him. Roxton eyed her.  
  
'What are you doing down here? You should be in bed.'  
  
Marguerite held up a hand.  
  
'Don't jump down my throat, John, I just...I overheard everything. I just got done talking with Finn.'  
  
Roxton raised a brow.   
  
'Marguerite, maybe we should stay out of it.'  
  
Marguerite's eyes widened.   
  
'How, John? God! I mean they're our friends! And all of this happened when they were living with me.'  
  
Roxton put an arm around her. He then lifted her hair and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
'I thought I remembered seeing a hint of something back on the plateau. Look, you need to concentrate on getting your strength back. We have a wedding to plan and George will need us.'  
  
Marguerite pulled away from him and walked over to a window. Roxton followed her.  
  
'I know Jessi's death was unsettling...'  
  
Marguerite turned around.  
  
'No, John, it's...I can't even think of a word to describe something so vile! How I could've lived next door to someone so unstable! I sent Jessi to her death!'  
  
Roxton grabbed ahold of her shoulders.  
  
'No! There is no way anyone of us could've known! You can't go blaming yourself!'  
  
Marguerite looked away from him.  
  
'She died trying to protect our little girl. I just wish there was some way we could make it up to Challenger.'  
  
Roxton's expression faltered, for a brief second. Marguerite caught it and gave him a hard look in return.  
  
'What? What was that look just now?'  
  
Roxton tightened his grip on her shoulders.  
  
'I was thinking once we were married, maybe, just maybe, we could take Greta and visit the plateau...you know... to see George. Maybe we could show our daughter where we met and fell in love. Kind of like a honeymoon.'  
  
Marguerite slowly reached up and removed his hands off of her shoulders. She was feeling better by the second!  
  
'I'm sorry, John. I didn't think I heard you correctly just now. Did you actually just suggest that we honeymoon on the plateau? You know, instead of Paris or some other lovely locale? And did you also suggest that we drag out daughter into those unsafe, not to mention unsanitary conditions?!'  
  
'Now Marguerite, hear me out: Challenger said that the plateau has changed. It's more a tourist site than anything else. Most of the wildlife has been killed off! We'd hardly have to worry about a thing!'  
  
Marguerite stared into his eyes. She was seeing Lord John Roxton, adventurous hunter, not the would be husband and father. Now that this ape business was over, Marguerite could've almost sworn that Roxton looked bored!  
  
She was about to respond, when she looked around him. Challenger stood in the room.  
  
Roxton turned around to see what she was staring at. He then gave Challenger a reassuring smile.  
  
'George, how are you holding up?'  
  
Challenger shrugged, but continued to stand there.  
  
'Inspector Wills was here.'  
  
Roxton nodded. 'Yes, Veronica said she saw you talking to him.'  
  
'Yes, well, he came here to tell me that no thanks to their ignorance and shoddy police work, they failed to discover that Alice Thomas was Renata's step-mother!'  
  
'God!' Marguerite uttered, looking from Challenger to Roxton. Roxton's mouth dropped open.  
  
'What? You knew him before he left London, George, you did not know he had a wife?'  
  
Challenger shook his head. Marguerite thought about Roxton and Emma. Another secret marriage? How quaint!  
  
'Apparently poor Renata was used as a pawn by Alice Thomas. Look, I can't go on with the telling of this sordid tale. If you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to rest.'  
  
Challenger turned abruptly and left the sunroom. Roxton and Marguerite looked at one another. Roxton then spoke.  
  
'He is going to need his friends around him.' he noted.  
  
But Marguerite's mind wasn't on Challenger at the moment.  
  
'I'm not going back to that place, John.'  
  
'Marguerite, you're acting as if you think we'll become stranded again! I told you it's not like that. Besides, I wouldn't mind some big game hunting. C'mon! After all we've been through, don't you think visiting the old homestead would be fun?'  
  
Marguerite glanced away from him. If all of the wildlife was almost extinct, then there should be nothing for him to hunt.  
  
'I'm tired. I think I'm going to go look in on Greta, then take a nap.'  
  
Roxton tried to reach out and touch her, but she shirked away and left the room. As Marguerite walked up the stairs, she couldn't forget Jessi Challenger's unhappiness with being abandoned in the name of science. Marguerite was now convinced, that her earlier concerns about Roxton's need for excitement, were not misplaced. 


	12. For The Love of Greta Roxton

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Greta becomes ill. Malone discovers something disturbing  
  
Marguerite ended up rocking Greta to sleep, while sitting in the rocking chair in the middle of her room.  
  
She always found rocking her child to sleep just as soothing as Greta probably did. It had given her time to think about what Roxton had proposed an hour ago.  
  
Return to the plateau? God, she did not want to do it. She didn't want to give up any creature comforts for any amount of time. Marguerite didn't know what she found more insulting: the idea itself, or Roxton's pretending that they were making the trip for Challenger, and not himself.  
  
She stood up, then walked over to Greta's crib, placing her in it. She then turned away and began to pace the room.  
  
Was this really such a big thing? If tourists were littering the plateau by the dozens, then they themselves would not end up trapped there again, would they? Marguerite shook her head. No one even knew for sure that that Hargrove girl had been telling the truth about that. She certainly didn't own up to being an ape!  
  
A noise outside interrupted her thoughts. She peeked out of a window to see Challenger and Veronica climbing into one of the cars. Marguerite looked away. Veronica was probably going to Malone to tell him all about Finn's betrayal. Marguerite would have to find some time alone with Challenger, so she could ask him to take Finn back to the plateau with him.  
  
She walked over to the crib again, smiling down at Greta's sleeping form. She then tip-toed away from the crib, and over to the door, gently shutting it. She then leaned against the door. Now the only person left to deal with was Roxton.  
  
Marguerite headed down the hallway to her room. Maybe a nice, relaxing bath would help her think things out.  
  
She opened the door to her room, stepped in, closed the door, then gasped. For Lord John Roxton, has slipped in between the covers, naked, and was patting the space beside him!  
  
Marguerite looked back towards the door, before approaching the bed.  
  
'John! Have you lost your mind? I think Finn is still in the house!'  
  
Roxton's eyes were laughing at her. So was his mouth!  
  
'This is a very big house, Marguerite.'  
  
'I realize that!'  
  
'Yes, and since you never really gave me a guest room to sleep in, I figured this room, yours, was where you wanted me to stay.'  
  
Marguerite crossed her arms, giving him a knowing look.  
  
'You did, hey?'  
  
'Yes, and you said you were coming up here for a nap.'  
  
Roxton then got up out of the bed. Marguerite was mesmerized at how magnificent he was. Then again, he was always magnificent, just not always naked!  
  
Marguerite half glanced back towards the bedroom door. While it was closed, it was not locked. But that wouldn't be a problem, would it? Finn was probably packing and sulking in her room.  
  
Roxton walked up to her and began unbuttoning her blouse, while carrying on a conversation at the same time.  
  
'I'm sorry I upset you earlier.' he said, as her blouse dropped to the floor.   
  
Marguerite was a little thrown by the apology, as he soon caused her skirt to fall off of her, as well.  
  
'You didn't upset me, John. I just wasn't prepared for the idea of a honeymoon on the plateau.'  
  
'Yes, but, you have given me plenty of hints that you aren't interested in a life of adventure, and that you'd like a more stable life for Greta.'  
  
His nearness to her, and the fact that John had now removed all of her clothing, was fogging her responses.  
  
'I never said I didn't want adventure...per say...I just don't want...'  
  
Why couldn't she think?! But then again, the feelings of losing control were all too familiar to her. And she had never felt this way with any other man, but Roxton.  
  
Roxton picked her up suddenly, swinging her into his arms. Marguerite stared into his eyes, entranced.  
  
'Let's take a 'nap'.' he said.  
  
Marguerite smiled. 'I take it we're not going to get much sleep, are we?'  
  
Roxton mouthed the word 'no', before kissing her soundly, then lowering her on to the bed.  
  
****  
  
Malone sat at a table in a small waiting area at the Massachusetts State Hospital. He didn't want to be there.  
  
His paper had not been covering the story of Challenger, the ape-creature or Elizabeth Thomas's nervous breakdown, in the hard-hitting manner that the competition had. Or so his mother reminded him. She had also hinted that if the story was too close to him, maybe he should assign someone else to cover it.  
  
Ned rubbed his eyes. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since this whole nightmare began. And now he had to 'interview' the psycho that had murdered Jessi. He hoped Challenger would understand.  
  
Ned stood up and began walking around the room, while he waited for an attendant to bring Elizabeth Thomas to him. The purpose of this interview was so he could get her view of things. He snorted. Elizabeth Thomas's 'view' was the same as common knowledge to everyone in this town. She had tried to steal Greta, murdered Jessi Challenger...and sicced a monster on Gladys! Poor, poor Gladys.  
  
Ned also felt as if he hadn't spent any quality time with Veronica. Maybe that was what was bothering him. For the last time he had been at Marguerite's estate, he could've sworn he saw Veronica rolling her eyes at something Finn said. He couldn't imagine what could be the cause of tension there, but he had been tired then as well, thus he hadn't had the energy to find out what the problem was.  
  
A door opened, and a haggard looking Elizabeth Thomas was brought in and sat down. Ned continued to stand. The attendant nodded to him.  
  
'I'll be right out there.' he pointed.  
  
Ned nodded. The guard would be right outside of the door, in case Mrs. Thomas had another letter opener up her straight-jacket!  
  
Ned watched as the guard left and closed the door. He then looked at Elizabeth. She didn't much look like the society matron and neighbor that he remembered. But, one of the reasons he even agreed to meet this woman, was because she would not talk to any other reporter, from any other paper but the Boston Journal. That gave the paper an advantage, one that he could not afford to turn down.  
  
Elizabeth spoke first.  
  
'Thank you for coming, Mr. Malone. How is your fiancee?'  
  
Ned sat down across from her.  
  
'Not that it's any of your business, but she's quite sad. A member of our family is gone.'  
  
Elizabeth smiled. She looked coy.  
  
'Jessi Challenger wasn't really related to her...or anyone else in that household.'  
  
Ned rolled his eyes and stood up. He couldn't do it! There was no way he was going to interview this despicable woman! Her tone itself, told him she was not one whit sorry about the pain and suffering that she had caused.  
  
'Our interview is over. I know what I'm going to write.'  
  
'I think you'd better listen to what I have to say.'  
  
Ned didn't like her tone. It was almost as if she were ordering him to stay and listen to her hogwash!  
  
'I've heard what you had to say many times before. Your husband was cheating on you with another woman, instead of letting go, or maybe even being a woman he could care for, you manipulated a sick girl into murdering them...and other people!'  
  
Elizabeth began to look angry!  
  
'I never told Renata to harm anyone but Edward and that slut you used to be involved with! Ha! You didn't think I knew that, did you?'  
  
Ned shrugged, not willing to give her the satisfaction of seeing his outrage.  
  
'What does it matter? Your going to spend the rest of your life in here...or probably prison. You don't seem crazy, Mrs. Thomas. I'm sure it won't be long before the doctors around here figure that out. Then you'll be doing time in prison, where you belong. Goodbye.'  
  
Ned began to walk towards the door again. But Elizabeth called out to him again.  
  
'You'd better listen to me.' she said, in a more controlled voice.  
  
Ned looked her up and down. This was the second time she had made that cryptic statement. He folded his arms and yawned, not from boredom, but lack of sleep.  
  
'What? Tell me what I should be listening to? Why should I bother to give you the time of day?'  
  
Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. Ned considered calling for the guard. Then again, he wasn't so out of it that he couldn't defend himself against a 125 pound woman!  
  
'For little Greta's sake.'  
  
Ned frowned. He also began to feel more alert.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
Elizabeth turned away suddenly and began humming. Ned rushed up on her, grabbing her and swinging her around!  
  
'Don't threaten Greta!'  
  
Elizabeth wrenched away from him! She then smiled again.  
  
'If Jessi had only just given me the child. I could've given her the cure.'  
  
Ned grabbed her again and began to shake her even harder! Elizabeth began to scream. Two attendants rushed in and separated the two of them!  
  
'What have you done?!' Ned practically screamed.  
  
Elizabeth continued to smile. As she was dragged from the room, she called out to him.  
  
'The poor child is probably burning up with fever by now! The poor thing! And you'll have to go back to that awful place if you want to save her! Let me know when you want to help me get out of here!'  
  
Ned stared after her, open mouthed. He then wrenched away from the attendant holding him back and rushed out of the room as well. He had to get to Marguerite's estate! He had to find out if Greta was alright!  
  
***  
  
Challenger had said he was going to walk around a bit, when he left Veronica outside of the Boston Journal. She asked him if he wanted company, but he smiled gently and told her to see to Malone, and that he would come in once he had seen the sights.  
  
Veronica watched him walk off, sad that she could no nothing to ease his pain. She then walked into the Journal.  
  
She saw a couple of familiar faces, and waved hello's, before approaching Ned's office. His secretary smiled uneasily at her.  
  
'Hello, Mildred. Is Mr. Malone in?'  
  
Mildred rubbed the side of her face.  
  
'No...but, Mrs. Malone is in. I was just leaving for lunch, if you'd like to wait until he returns...'  
  
'Go ahead and take your lunch. I'll be fine.'  
  
'Really?' Mildred asked.  
  
Veronica nodded, patting her shoulder. Vivian Malone was making herself unwelcome, yet again.   
  
Veronica smiled at Mildred, then walked towards Ned's door. She then stopped, took a deep breath, then swung it open...hard!  
  
Vivian was looking at things on Ned's desk, when Veronica made her entrance. She jumped.  
  
'Neddie I...oh...it's you.'  
  
Veronica gave her the fakest smile she could muster!  
  
'No, it isn't 'Neddie', it's moi, Veronica.'  
  
'Yes...the jungle savage. Well, as you can see, Neddie is not here. Maybe you should go home and wait for him.'  
  
Veronica slammed the door behind her. Mildred jumped back, since she had been trying to peek in and listen.  
  
'Or, maybe you should go home, Mrs. Malone. I'm sure Ned will not be pleased to hear that you were in his office snooping, while he was out.'  
  
Vivian stood up.  
  
'When I look around in this office, I am not 'snooping'. This paper is a family legacy. My husband used to sit in that chair! I have every right to be here! I'm not leaving!'  
  
Veronica sat down.  
  
'Neither am I.'  
  
Vivian's eyes flashed. She then gave Veronica a fake smile in return.  
  
'You know dear, I don't know why we seem to always be at cross-purposes?'  
  
'Because you're hateful and mean?' Veronica pretended to ask.  
  
Vivian laughed lightly. Veronica rolled her eyes. God! Maybe she had better leave! She was more insulted by her mother-in-law's phoniness than her genuine malice.  
  
Vivian smirked. 'No. Because I have always had the sense that you would be so much happier back in your native jungle, where you really belong.'  
  
Veronica took a deep breath. There it was: insult number two. Or was it the third one? She had just come here to talk to Ned about Finn. She didn't need this. Veronica stood up.  
  
'I'll talk to Ned later. Goodbye Mrs. Malone.'  
  
But Vivian moved quickly, so that she was in front of her.  
  
'If you care anything about my Neddie, you'll get out of his life for good! It was a noble effort dear, getting yourself gussied up, and living under that Von Bubrik woman's roof, a person of dubious quality. And under her tutelage, you tried to shed your savage ways...but you have failed, and quite miserably. And there is no shame in that, dear. For breeding is something you're born with. It can't be adopted or learned.'  
  
Now, Veronica had had enough!   
  
'Did you pay Jack Farrell to investigate me?'  
  
Vivian seemed a bit thrown by the change in subject. She tried to cover.  
  
'What? Whatever are you talking about?'  
  
Veronica knew she had her!   
  
'Ned was very disturbed by a check he found made out to Jack Farrell, from you. He said you made up some sort of excuse, but, your son did not believe you. You might as well confess now. Let Ned get an early start on hating you.'  
  
Vivian's eyes widened.  
  
'How dare you! How dare you! Yes! Yes I did give that money to that poor, sweet boy! And I've regretted it every day since! Because if I hadn't asked him to keep you from my boy, then maybe he would still be alive today! You, that damned Professor, that Von Bubrik woman...that heathen girl that you claim is your sister...the lot of you have corrupted my boy!'  
  
Veronica backed away slightly. Old Vivian wasn't holding back!  
  
'I want you to leave my boy alone! Do you hear me? I want you to stay away from him!'  
  
Veronica began to back away even more. Vivian was beginning to invade her space. Then, the older woman shoved her!   
  
Veronica, without thinking, back-handed Malone's mother with such force, that she fell back against a couch, breathing heavily. Vivian then put a hand against her lip. It was bleeding.  
  
'Why....why you heathen!!!' she screeched. Her hands went up in clawing motions, as if she were going to leap at Veronica and scratch her eyes out. But then, one of her hands dropped suddenly, and curled over her heart. Her eyes went wide and she dropped to the floor! Veronica rushed over to her.  
  
****  
  
Challenger returned from his walk early, finding city life more disenchanting as he walked. There were parts of the plateau that Jessi would've liked, he was sure. Now she would never have the chance to see the beauty of it.  
  
He walked into the Boston Journal, and soon, was outside of Ned's office. Challenger saw no one around at the secretary's desk. He walked up to the door to Ned's office, gave a sharp knock, then opened the door.   
  
Veronica, who was crouched over Vivian Malone, turned her head quickly. There were tears in her eyes. Challenger closed the door quickly and hurried over to them.  
  
'Good God! What happened here, Veronica?'  
  
Veronica just shook her head. Challenger felt for a pulse on Vivian, then shook Veronica by the shoulders!  
  
'Veronica! Veronica, what happened here?'  
  
Veronica's eyes met his.  
  
'She was right, Challenger.'  
  
Challenger tilted his head and released her.  
  
'Whatever are you talking about?'  
  
Veronica licked her lips.  
  
'She told me I was a jungle savage, that I would never be good enough for Ned. And my first instinct was to hit her...like I would've hit an apeman or a headhunter on the plateau. She was right...I will never get used to this type of life!'  
  
'No! Now you listen to me! We don't have time for this! She's not dead, but she needs medical attention.'  
  
Veronica shirked away from him, standing up.  
  
'And what then?'  
  
Challenger looked confused.  
  
'What do you mean? She'll go to the hospital and...'  
  
'And what, Challenger?! What do I tell Ned? That I slapped the hell out of his mother?! And what about her?! She's going to tell the police! God! Haven't you learned anything about how things work?! Especially after what...'  
  
Veronica stopped talking suddenly and turned away. Challenger stood up and walked over to her. He rubbed the back of her shoulder.  
  
'It will be alright, Veronica.'  
  
Veronica turned back towards him.  
  
'How? Tell me, please...how do I fix this? This isn't like encountering ape men in the jungle, hurting or killing them to defend yourself, and then skipping back to the treehouse! There are laws here! And I would've never raised a hand to her if she hadn't come at me first!'  
  
'Alright, Veronica. But chances are that Malone's mother, if she lives through this, will be too embarrassed for people to know she was fighting with her son's fiancee! I'm sure it will blow over.'  
  
Veronica stared down at the unconscious Vivian Malone.  
  
'She hates me, Challenger.'  
  
'I'm sure that isn't true. She just needs time to adjust.'  
  
'Adjust to what? Her son being happy? She told me she paid Jack Farrell to take me away from Ned! And there's no telling if Finn had a bigger role in this whole thing than she's letting on!'  
  
Challenger closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had been shocked to listen to Veronica's vent about Finn, on the way in to the city. But there were two sides to every story. Surely, Finn had not been as cold-blooded as Veronica made her out to be, had she?  
  
'Vivian Malone hates me. I thought that too, you know, that once Ned and I were married and settled in, she would get used to me. She'd have to. That woman down there made it clear to me that she has no intention of getting used to anything that doesn't suit her...including me!'  
  
Veronica then turned and headed towards the door. Challenger hurried after her.  
  
'For God's sakes, Veronica! Just let me see if I can help! Maybe bring her around again...'  
  
Veronica stopped. What kind of person was she turning in to? That she would leave Ned's mother to die...no matter how horrible she was...what had she been thinking?  
  
Veronica turned and nodded at Challenger. They then hurried over to Vivian.  
  
****  
  
'What are you thinking?'  
  
Marguerite looked up at Roxton, as she lay in his arms. Being with him again had reminded her that she did not want to live her life without him. Yet, why did she always need to remind herself of that? Had she really been willing to stay behind with Greta, while Roxton traipsed around in the jungles of South America with Challenger?  
  
She propped up on one elbow. Roxton was leaning back against a bunch of pillows, resting against the headboard.  
  
'I was thinking, that I guess, a short honeymoon on the plateau wouldn't really hurt. And if there are tourists trashing the place, and killing the things that make it dangerous, then I suppose it wouldn't be so bad for Greta.'  
  
Roxton pulled her up so that she sat up in bed. She modestly pulled some of the sheet around her. He tried to refrain from smiling. He had already decided that wherever they lived, there would be nothing between them when they were in bed.  
  
'Do you mean that? Because we don't have to.' he said.  
  
She nodded. 'I know. But, there is something in me that is somewhat curious about the condition of our former home. And, maybe the time here alone will help Veronica and Ned.'  
  
Roxton said nothing to that. Marguerite touched his hair.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
He sighed. 'I guess I just don't understand Finn. A lot has been done for her, and you would think she could try act decently.'  
  
'John...'  
  
'Well, we didn't have a lot of time to get to know Finn before we left the plateau. But we do know Veronica. It broke my heart to see her looking so betrayed.'  
  
Marguerite smiled. It broke Roxton's heart to see anyone defenseless hurt. But Veronica could take care of herself.  
  
'Veronica and Ned will survive this. I'll ask Challenger to take Finn back with him...it will give Ned and Veronica time to themselves...as a couple.'  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud scream! Roxton jumped up and began looking for his clothes. Marguerite scrambled to find her own.  
  
'Now what?!' she asked.  
  
But Roxton was half dressed and out of the room, before Marguerite could grab her blouse. He hurried down the hall and was met by a frightened looking Finn. She was holding Greta, who was turning red!  
  
'She's so hot, Roxton! What's happening to her?!' Finn asked hysterically. She was half crying.  
  
Roxton took Greta from her and almost panicked when he held her. She was literally burning up!  
  
Marguerite came out of the room and looked down the hallway. When she saw how red Greta was from afar, she began to scream. She ran to them, pulling her out of Roxton's arms. She began breathing rapidly and looked at Finn.  
  
'Call that doctor that came here to check on me! Call him now, Finn!'  
  
Finn ran downstairs. Just as she had reached the first floor, the front door opened, and Malone ran in!  
  
'Ned?' she asked, puzzled. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
Ned could see by her face something was wrong and his heart dropped again.  
  
'No, you tell me what's wrong? Is it Greta?'  
  
Finn's eyes widened. 'Yes! My God how did you...'  
  
'Elizabeth Thomas told me! That crazy woman has poisoned Greta!' 


	13. The Challenger Expedition Returns Home P...

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Challenger Expedition Returns Home PT 1  
  
Challenger watched Veronica out of the corner of his eye. He had just turned down the road that lead to the Massachusetts State Hospital. The poor girl, he thought. Challenger knew that she was wondering what she was going to tell Malone about his mother.  
  
And it wasn't like Vivian Malone was dead or anything. Challenger had managed to revive the woman. She awoke, but stared blankly at him and Veronica. Challenger suspected she had suffered from some sort of heart attack or small stroke, for she was unable to speak, when Veronica and himself tried to ask her how she was feeling. They very swiftly got the woman out of the office, and to the the nearest hospital.  
  
A few reporters stared at them curiously, as they helped her out of the building. Veronica smiled at them nervously, and told them that Mrs. Malone was feeling under the weather, and that they were taking her to Boston Memorial. She then asked one of them to see if they could find Malone anywhere, and let him know where they all were.  
  
Once they got Vivian to the hospital, the doctors confirmed what Challenger had suspected:Vivian had had some sort of stroke. The result was that she was unable to speak. Challenger wondered if the woman had suffered some sort of memory loss as well, as she didn't seem to hate Veronica, or at least, that's not the impression Challenger got when Vivian looked at her daughter-in-law to be.  
  
As they awaited Malone's arrival, Challenger softly asked Veronica what she was going to tell Ned about how this whole thing occurred. She had shrugged, saying that she was just going to tell the truth: that Vivian Malone and her were arguing, when the older woman suddenly had a stroke.  
  
Challenger hadn't had much time to comment on Veronica's answer, when a nurse came to them, telling them there was a call from Ned Malone. Veronica and Challenger followed the nurse to the phone. Just as Veronica was about to speak, she stopped, listening intently. Her face then looked very grave. She answered yes, then handed the phone to Challenger. It was then, that Malone told him the news: that the same woman that had murdered his Jessi, had poisoned Marguerite and Roxton's child!  
  
He had scarcely heard the rest of what Malone was telling him, his rage at this psychotic woman, growing by the second. He almost didn't hear that Elizabeth Thomas hinted strongly that she had given Greta something William Hargrove had invented. He almost didn't hear that that Thomas woman claimed that they would have to return to the plateau to find a cure.  
  
Challenger told Malone they would get the answers Roxton and Marguerite needed to save their daughter, then hung up. Veronica gave him an apprehensive look, as if unsure that he was up to the task. Challenger matched her look with one of hard determination. Elizabeth Thomas may have gotten away with killing his wife, but he'd be damned if he'd allow her to get away with taking another.  
  
****  
  
Finn handed Malone a cup of coffee, as he sat in the drawing room, staring into the fireplace. Roxton, Marguerite and the doctor that had been called, were all upstairs with Greta. Finn sat down beside him.  
  
'How are you holding up?' she asked him.  
  
He thanked her for the coffee, taking two sips. before setting the cup aside.  
  
'About as well as can be expected. Greta could be dying and my mother had apparently been feeling so under the weather, that Challenger and Veronica had to take her to a hospital. I'm having a wonderful day.'  
  
Finn looked into the fire as well.  
  
'I'm sorry, Ned. I don't know your mother real well, but I'm sure she will be fine...in fact, why don't you just go to her now? I'm here for Roxton and Marguerite.'  
  
Ned shook his head.  
  
'I need to know that that doctor up there can cure Greta. I need to know that Elizabeth Thomas was lying.'  
  
Finn frowned.  
  
'If what Elizabeth Thomas said is true, then we're all going to have to go back.'  
  
Malone looked up and over at her.  
  
'No. Challenger, Roxton and I will go. Marguerite will want to stay here with Greta. She'll need Veronica and you here with her, for support.'  
  
Finn looked away from him, then stood up. Malone looked over towards the stairs, before standing up as well.  
  
'Finn, what's going on?'  
  
Finn turned back around.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, with all that's happened around here, it has not escaped my notice that there is tension between Veronica and yourself. Why? I mean, if you two can't pull it together for Marguerite and Greta...'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
Malone stared at her. He hadn't heard her correctly.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
Finn walked up to him.  
  
'I love you. That's what the problem is, Ned. I love you and Veronica knows...or correctly guessed it.'  
  
Malone didn't say anything. Finn didn't get the impression that he was disgusted or anything. She forged on, taking advantage of his stunned silence.  
  
'I was never involved with Jack Farrell. But, he was out to get you.'  
  
Malone cleared his throat.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Finn took a deep breath.  
  
'He sensed how I felt about you and approached me with a deal.'  
  
Malone crossed his arms.  
  
'What kind of deal, Finn?'  
  
Finn could hear the beginnings of anger in his voice. But she had come this far and there was no turning back.  
  
'Jack was interested in Veronica. We were working together to break the two of you up.'  
  
Malone didn't say anything. Finn looked down at the ground.  
  
'How could you? Veronica and I knew that you would be alone once we returned to civilization. She asked you to be in her wedding....I don't understand...'  
  
Finn squinted at him.  
  
'What do you mean, 'you don't understand'? I love you, Ned! My motivation for conspiring with Jack was because I thought we might have a chance! I didn't do it to hurt Veronica...I guess...in my mind, she would've learned to love Jack. And you remember how arrogant he was! He was never put off by the fact that she didn't like him. He thought he might be able to make her love him as well.'  
  
Malone felt tired again. He didn't need to hear this. And poor Veronica. How long had she known about Finn's deceit?   
  
Finn began to speak again, when Malone held up a hand in a halting motion.  
  
'I don't want to hear anymore. Not now. My main concern is Greta and Challenger. He's the one that we're counting on, to get that Thomas woman to tell us how to help Greta.'  
  
'I know that, Ned.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
There was a terribly awkward silence, before Finn spoke again.  
  
'You know you're wrong, though.'  
  
Malone sighed and began rubbing his eyes.  
  
'What am I wrong about?' he asked.  
  
'We are all going to have to go back to that plateau, if Mrs. Thomas is telling the truth. You saw how Greta looked. She doesn't have months to wait for you all to return with a cure.'  
  
Malone didn't answer, since he was still not 100% convinced that there was a cure at all. The sound of footsteps approaching, made him more alert. He looked over at Finn, who gave him a fearful glance.  
  
Roxton and the doctor walked into the drawing room. Roxton wore an expression of visible relief. Malone and Finn glanced at one another again.  
  
'Well? How is Greta?' Malone asked.  
  
Dr. Elliott Townsend, glanced at Roxton, before speaking.  
  
'The fever appears to have broken.' he answered.  
  
Finn looked at Roxton.  
  
'Greta is back to her normal complexion? I mean, she looked like she was burning away in front of my very eyes....'  
  
Finn choked back tears. Ned, despite learning of her betrayal, felt drawn to her. He put an arm around her. She just nodded her head. Roxton walked over to her as well. Whatever he thought of Finn these days, he didn't doubt her devotion to his child.  
  
'Dr. Townsend doesn't know if Greta is completely out of the woods yet, do you doctor?' Roxton asked, looking back towards him.  
  
The doctor nodded. 'The fever breaking is a good step in the right direction. But I'm still uneasy about Greta's condition.'  
  
Roxton walked back towards him.  
  
'Well, what more could happen to her? Whatever that woman gave to her has worked it's way out of her system, hasn't it?'  
  
Roxton didn't wait for the doctor's answer, and turned quickly back to Malone and Finn. He looked so hopeful...so determined to find some positive meaning in the doctor's words, it broke Finn's heart.  
  
Malone looked at Dr. Townsend.  
  
'Was this just some fever, or was Greta poisoned?'  
  
Dr. Townsend nodded.  
  
'She's been given some sort of toxin, something that mimics all of the symptoms of a rare form of scarlet fever. But in most cases, the victim dies, or at the very least, is left with some sort of impediment.'  
  
Malone didn't respond. He removed his arm from around Finn. Malone understood the doctor to mean, that just because the obvious symptoms had disappeared, didn't mean that Greta was out of danger yet. Some new, deadly effect could yet surface.  
  
But Roxton's brow furrowed in anger!  
  
'She's fine now! That Thomas woman may have given Greta something, but my daughter has beaten the poison!'  
  
Roxton walked swiftly over to the doctor, pulling on his arm and showing him out. He slammed the door after him. Finn and Malone gave one another looks, before approaching Roxton.  
  
'What the hell did you do that for? We may need him again!' Finn yelled.   
  
'We need positive thinking around here, Finn! That's why I put him out of here! Greta is obviously well and he's going around here talking as if she could die any minute!'  
  
'Alright, Roxton,' Malone began, trying to calm him down, 'I understand your feelings, but you have to wonder how that Thomas woman knew Greta was sick? I didn't even know for sure until I got here!'  
  
Roxton pointed a finger at him!  
  
'I don't know why that woman does or doesn't know or do anything! But I'll tell you what we're going to do: we're going to call that funny farm and tell Challenger and Veronica not to bother with that woman! Challenger doesn't need the aggravation of looking at the person that killed his wife!'  
  
It was then, that Marguerite's loud, piercing scream could be heard. Roxton, Malone and Finn, in that order, hurried up the stairs. When they arrived at Greta's room, Marguerite was standing several feet away from the crib, her hands over her mouth. She was shaking her head wildly. Finn went to her, while Roxton rushed over to the crib. Malone looked from Marguerite to Roxton.  
  
'What is it?' Finn asked. She then began shaking Marguerite when she would not answer.  
  
'Stop it, Finn!' Malone hissed and began walking towards her to break them up.  
  
But Finn turned and glared at Malone.  
  
'That doctor was right, Ned, and we don't have the time for hysterics!'   
  
Finn then turned back to Marguerite.  
  
'What is it? Is she red again?'  
  
Malone then turned from Finn and Marguerite, to Roxton, who was eerily quiet. Malone walked over to him and looked down in the crib.  
  
Greta Roxton appeared to be sleeping peacefully. But, on her little feet, were heavy bushes of hair. Roxton was gaping down into the crib. Malone backed away, then looked at Finn, who gave him a questioning look.  
  
'That Thomas woman wasn't lying.' Malone said in a dull, hollow voice.  
  
****  
  
Veronica paced the room that she and Challenger were supposed to meet Elizabeth in. An attendant had left them to go get her.  
  
Ned had not asked about his mother, when he had called the hospital looking for them. Then again, when Challenger and her left with Vivian, no one at the paper had reason to believe that her condition was as serious as it turned out to be. Veronica still wondered how she was going to tell Ned the truth.  
  
She looked at Challenger, who was calmly sitting in a chair. Veronica pulled up a chair and moved it next to him.  
  
'How are you holding up?' she asked.  
  
Challenger didn't answer. Veronica took a deep breath.  
  
'If you want, I'll get the information out of her. You don't have to do this.'  
  
Challenger looked at her.  
  
'Yes, I do. For Greta...and Jessi. My wife gave her life to save that little girl. Allowing this Thomas woman to get away with poisoning Greta, would be like killing Jessi all over again. My wife will not have died in vain.'  
  
Veronica gave him a shaky smile, then picked up his hand and squeezed it, just as Elizabeth Thomas was being led in. Challenger and Veronica stood up, hands still linked. Elizabeth smiled at both of them, as if she hadn't ruined anyone's life at all. The attendant looked at Challenger and Veronica.  
  
'I'll be right outside this door.' he said.'  
  
Challenger nodded, and the attendant left the room, closing the door behind him. Elizabeth sat down, but Veronica began talking.  
  
'Don't bother sitting down. Just tell us how to cure Greta, and we'll do whatever you want.'  
  
Elizabeth gave her a mocking look. She then sat anyway and turned her gaze on Challenger.  
  
'I want you to help me get out of here.' she said, giving him a pointed look.  
  
Challenger finally spoke.  
  
'You mean you want us to help you escape? Is that it?'  
  
Elizabeth smiled.  
  
'Call it whatever you like. Get me out of here, and I will tell you where on the plateau, William kept the formula that will cure Greta.'  
  
Veronica got up and walked over to the window. There were bars over it. She peeked out of the window and saw too many guards and other people to count. Granted, back on the plateau, they had been in tough spots before, and always managed to get out of them. But this was different. Veronica didn't want to help Jessi's killer escape her punishment.  
  
Then again, they could always help her escape and kill her later, to avenge Jessi. Veronica closed her eyes. Was Vivian Malone right about her? Would she always be nothing but a jungle savage? Why had her first thought been to kill Elizabeth? Because they feared her? No, to avenge Jessi's death. And the strange part of it was, Veronica was sure that Jessi would not approve if she, or any of the others, killed her murderer.  
  
Veronica turned back to Challenger and Elizabeth. It was very quiet.  
  
'Tick, tock, Professor Challenger! Time is running out for that sweet baby your wife wouldn't let me keep!'  
  
Veronica eyed Challenger. He was still calm. Elizabeth yawned quickly, then looked around Challenger at Veronica.  
  
'Dear, would you tell your friend that the longer he stalls, the more that sweet baby is going to suffer.'  
  
Veronica looked at Challenger.  
  
'Challenger?' she asked.  
  
Challenger gave Elizabeth a small smile. Veronica almost sucked in a breath. For the Professor always looked like that when he thought he had one upped somebody. She found herself relaxing.  
  
Challenger stood up.  
  
'This 'meeting' is over. What a complete waste of my time.'  
  
Elizabeth jumped up! Veronica was on her guard. But Challenger stood stock still.  
  
'Greta will die without my help! You aren't really going to turn me down and allow her to die, are you?! You wouldn't! You couldn't!'  
  
Challenger was still calm.  
  
'Greta is not going to die, is she? You've just given her the formula that your husband used on Renata, haven't you?'  
  
Veronica was confused. She touched Challenger's arm.  
  
'What? What are you talking about?' she asked.  
  
Challenger's eyes were still locked with Elizabeth's when he answered. It was almost as if some unseen force had whispered what he needed to know into his ear. Jessi.  
  
'Elizabeth gave Greta the formula that turned Renata into an ape.' he said calmly.  
  
Veronica's mouth dropped open, and she lunged for Elizabeth! Challenger held her back.  
  
'Let me go, Challenger! I will beat the living and dead hell out of you, if you don't tell us how to cure Greta!' she hissed.  
  
Challenger turned Veronica towards him.  
  
'The cure is back on the plateau. We have to go back there.'  
  
'But you don't know where to go!' Elizabeth almost cried desperately. 'And if I don't tell you where, and you don't get it in to her before a certain time, Greta will stay an ape creature for the rest of her life!'  
  
Veronica stopped struggling, still trying to process the horror of it all. She looked from Elizabeth to Challenger. How could he be so calm?!  
  
Challenger then answered Veronica's question, only he was staring at Elizabeth.  
  
'One of the many things I will regret in my life, is that I didn't do much to help Renata. But, by the time we discovered she was the sought after creature, I didn't have the luxury of heading back to the plateau to help cure the poor girl. I had to make sure my wife and friends were safe.'  
  
Challenger turned away from Elizabeth and looked at Veronica.  
  
'Do you remember how after Hargrove was killed, Renata decided she needed to be independent...on her own?'  
  
Veronica just nodded.  
  
'She was kind enough to give me some of her father's journals. If nothing else, Hargrove and I were men of science, and Renata knew that his notes would interest me. In them, are the formulas for his ape experiments that he performed on the plateau. I just never thought he'd use his own child as a guinea pig.'  
  
Elizabeth began to back away.  
  
'Then if you have William's journals...then...'  
  
Veronica lurched away from Challenger and walked up to her, sticking a finger in her face!  
  
'That's right! We don't need you!'  
  
Veronica then turned from Challenger.  
  
'How much time do we have before nothing can be done for Greta?' she asked.  
  
Challenger's eyes returned to Elizabeth's.  
  
'The toxin is slow moving. Permanent results take about three months to achieve. Poor Renata probably never knew what hit her...or how to cure herself. I just have one question for you: how in the hell did you get ahold of that poison?!'  
  
Challenger had been speaking to Elizabeth. She sighed deeply.  
  
'We were married. William had been working on that ape experiment thing before he was forced to flee London. He left a lot of vials lying around...'  
  
Veronica looked at Challenger.  
  
'If this stuff has been just lying around, maybe it will lose it's effect?' she asked hopefully.  
  
Challenger rubbed his hands together.  
  
'We won't know until we see Greta. But I think we should prepare ourselves for the worst.'  
  
'And?' Veronica asked.  
  
'And Roxton and Marguerite should get Greta ready to visit the place where she was conceived. The cure is in a rare plant. We will need to take her there.'  
  
Veronica glared at Elizabeth, before banging on the door and yelling that they were finished. The attendant quickly opened the door. He walked over to Elizabeth, then began to push her from the room. She stopped suddenly and looked back at both of them.  
  
'If your wife had just given me the baby...'  
  
Challenger glared at her. 'You poisoned Greta before my wife left your house, didn't you?'  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer.  
  
'Even if Jessi had turned Greta over to you, you would've still ended up with either a sick baby or an ape child. You wouldn't have had the means to cure her...God help you!'  
  
Elizabeth said nothing as she was lead away. Her plans for freedom were now permanently foiled.  
  
****  
  
When Challenger and Veronica arrived at Marguerite's home, Challenger headed up to the nursery. He found Marguerite in Roxton's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He was rocking her back and forth. Challenger thought he'd never seen a man look so frightened.  
  
Challenger looked down in the crib and saw a smiley baby with hairy feet. He turned away and looked at Greta's parents.  
  
'We have to leave...first thing in the morning.'  
  
Marguerite stopped crying and pulled away from Roxton. Roxton let go of her and stood up.  
  
'That woman did do something, didn't she?' he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
'She admitted as much. But there is a cure...back on the plateau.'  
  
Roxton glanced back at Marguerite, before walking towards Challenger.  
  
'You told me you couldn't help Renata. How are you going to cure my little girl?'  
  
'There was no time to help Renata, Roxton. We've got time for Greta, if we leave right away. I've already told Malone to book us passage on The Cornerstone. We'll leave first thing in the morning.'  
  
Roxton was about to say something, when Marguerite stood up and wiped her nose.  
  
'Whatever we have to do, we'll do it. Just keep my little girl from turning in to an animal....'  
  
Marguerite began to cry again. Challenger walked over to her and embraced her. 


	14. The Return Home Pt 2

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Challenger Expedition Returns Home-Part 2  
  
Marguerite stared down among the clouds as the plane flew over the plateau. She saw the head of a T-Rex and sighed miserably. She thought all of the wildlife was dead or dying off? Obviously, someone had missed a couple of creatures!  
  
It had been such a long trip already. Marguerite didn't think she ever remembered not wanting to travel somewhere. But Challenger was sure that the cure to Greta's metamorphosis was on this plateau. He had briefly spoke of two poisonous plants, that mixed together, were the cure to reversing the ape-forming process. Marguerite didn't see how any poison, much less two mixed together, were a cure for anything! But, she trusted George Challenger with her life...and she'd put Greta's in his hands as well.  
  
The passage back to London had been stressful. Marguerite kept Greta inside the cabin, as to not draw attention. She also kept away from Roxton.  
  
He had talked of the two of them marrying in a small ceremony, before they left America. Marguerite had nixed the idea, feeling that Greta's time was running out. Roxton even tried to cut some of the hair back on Greta's feet, but it seemed to grow back within the hour. Poor Greta didn't know the difference. She just smiled at her father.  
  
Now, Marguerite was wishing she had taken Roxton up on his offer. Because, if for whatever reason, they ended up stranded on the plateau together, they would have to stay there, unmarried, probably for the rest of their lives this time around.  
  
She tried to push such negative thoughts from her head. They were the reason she was keeping her distance from the man she loved. She could tell Roxton was at a loss as to how to make this all better for her. Marguerite couldn't help but think that everything was her fault. Jessi's death, and that damned Elizabeth Thomas. God, why hadn't she seen through that crazy woman?!  
  
Malone, Veronica and Finn, had insisted on coming along as well. Roxton and Marguerite had told Ned they would understand if Veronica and him did not come, especially with what was going on with Vivian Malone. Marguerite recalled seeing an odd look cross Veronica's face when that was voiced aloud, but she hadn't had the time question Veronica about it. Ned had visited his mother that same evening, and was told by the doctors that Vivian Malone's progress would not worsen. Thus, Malone was in on the trip as well. And since it was always the plan to send Finn away with Challenger, it only seemed fitting that she come along as well. But with all that was going on with the Veronica/Ned/Finn triangle, it made for an uncomfortable set of traveling circumstances, even more so with an half-ape baby.  
  
When they arrived in London, they transferred to a smaller ship, then another, until finally, they reached the tip of South America.   
  
From there, Challenger and Roxton had rented a small plane for them to fly to the plateau in. Marguerite didn't know why, but she found the idea of being able to 'fly into the plateau' as if it were Paris or some other glamorous location, somewhat amusing. And there wasn't much about this situation that was funny.  
  
Marguerite had packed rather heavily. Roxton had warned her that they wouldn't need much luggage, but she had ignored his warning. She could not shake the feeling that they would not be leaving this place again. And if that ended up being the case, she was going to have a better change of clothes this time around!  
  
In the seat beside her, was Greta. She was sitting in a little contraption Challenger had fashioned for her, bless his heart. It was getting warm, so Marguerite pulled the blanket away from her sleeping daughter's body. She breathed a sigh of relief. Only her feet were still hairy.  
  
Marguerite then removed a brush from her pack, and brushed the hair feet gently. Veronica, who was sitting in the aisle across from her, looked over and smiled.  
  
'How is she doing?' she asked.  
  
Marguerite shrugged, then put away the brush.  
  
'About as well as can be expected. She looks as if she doesn't have a care in the world.'  
  
Veronica looked at Marguerite.  
  
'We're going to find these plants, then Roxton and you will leave the plateau, and go home to live happily ever after.'  
  
Marguerite folded the baby blanket, leaving Greta's hairy feet exposed. She glanced back over at Veronica.  
  
'Only Roxton and me, hey?' Marguerite asked, glancing a couple of rows behind Veronica. Finn was asleep and Malone was sitting up near Challenger and Roxton, who were piloting the plane.  
  
Veronica looked away. Marguerite looked around, before broaching the topic.  
  
'Are you planning on not returning with us, once Greta is cured?'  
  
Veronica looked over at her. She then looked behind her at Finn. She still appeared to be asleep. She then glanced up at the three men. They had their backs to them.  
  
'I doubt Ned would've come along, if he knew how his mother ended up in that condition.'  
  
Marguerite glanced back at Finn again.  
  
'What do you mean? What's going on?'  
  
Veronica lowered her voice. She didn't trust Finn anymore.   
  
'Ned's mother didn't 'just' have a stroke.'  
  
Marguerite lowered her voice as well.  
  
'Veronica, what's going on?'  
  
'I hit her, Marguerite. I mean I back-handed her like I would've hit someone attacking me on the plateau down there. She told me she had paid Jack Farrell to break Ned and me up. I now wonder if Finn and her were in cahoots.'  
  
Marguerite now looked over at the still sleeping Finn. Veronica continued talking.  
  
'She looked so angry...but more like horrified. I don't think she had ever been slapped, at least not like that.'  
  
'Well, no, Veronica. A woman like that would never know the back of a man's hand, much less some woman's. Did Challenger see all of this happen?'  
  
Veronica shook her head.  
  
'He came along after. I was ready to let that woman die on the floor of Ned's office. Luckily, Challenger came along and talked some sense into me. It's only because Ned's mother is unable to speak, that we're still together today.'  
  
Marguerite glanced at a sleeping Greta.  
  
'Veronica, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong.'  
  
'What am I thinking, Marguerite?'  
  
Marguerite smiled at her.  
  
'Quite a lot. You're thinking that you should've told Ned all of this, before he agreed to accompany us back to the plateau. And you're thinking if you had, then Ned would've stayed by his mother's side. You're also thinking he's going to resent you when he finds all of this out.'  
  
'He'll hate me.' Veronica almost whispered. She stared at the back of his head. Malone turned suddenly, catching her stare. He smiled at her. Veronica smiled back.   
  
Marguerite watched the exchange. Malone could never hate Veronica.   
  
Malone turned back towards Challenger and Roxton. Veronica looked over at Marguerite.  
  
'I wouldn't be so sure that Ned isn't aware of how bad his mother can be. Besides, once we cure Greta, he will be able to back home and visit with her.' Marguerite predicted.  
  
Veronica didn't answer. Marguerite couldn't shake the feeling she had, that Veronica had no intention of returning with them. She also couldn't rid herself of the feeling that they may never return to civilization.  
  
'Veronica? You didn't answer my question from before. Are you planning on staying here after Greta is cured?'  
  
Veronica stared at the back of Malone's head again. She then looked over at Marguerite.  
  
'This is where I belong. I can't go back to America or London or anyplace else that is not here.'  
  
Marguerite almost gasped! Finn had been right! God, who would prefer to live in the jungle, when they could enjoy more simpler pleasures? And what about Malone? There was no way he would accept this!   
  
Veronica looked out of her window. Marguerite looked back at Finn, who's eyes quickly closed. Marguerite turned around and shook her head. Finn had heard everything!   
  
She looked down at her baby once more, before staring at the back of Roxton's head. Marguerite then looked away and leaned back in her seat. They were headed back to the plateau and Roxton and her were still not married. They probably never would be.   
  
Marguerite tried to shake off all of her negative thinking. There was no reason to assume that they would not be able to leave the plateau. And once Greta was cured, Roxton and her would marry and live a life of adventure. But, it just seemed like things were never that simple.  
  
****  
  
Challenger felt the controls shake. Roxton looked over at him.  
  
'What's wrong, George?'  
  
'Look!'  
  
The plateau, which before had been visible from air, was now hidden in a mist of fog. There was also a lot of turbulence, though Challenger suspected it was more from the after effects of some storm.  
  
'God!' Roxton hissed, glancing back at Marguerite, who was looking at Greta. This whole thing was reminiscent of their first trip to this place, in the hot air balloon. High winds and clouds kept them from leaving this place for three years. And he knew that that was one of Marguerite's deepest fears...that they would be stuck here again...maybe for the rest of their lives. This couldn't be happening, not again!  
  
Malone, who was sitting behind Roxton, leaned forward.  
  
'What is it? The plane is shaking!'  
  
Roxton's eyes moved from Marguerite, who was now looking up at them, to Malone. He then looked over at Challenger.  
  
'George?'  
  
'Something has happened here...look!'  
  
The cloudy fog had dimmed somewhat and one could see the remains of fallen trees strewn all over the place. Villages were torn up...not to mention there was a lot of dead wildlife, an assortment of dinosaurs. God knows what happened to the humans and other primitive forms of life!  
  
Veronica had moved up so that she was sitting next to Malone. She stared out of a window.  
  
'My God! What happened?! Did the tourists do this? Look at all of the dinosaurs!'  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes, but picked up Greta, who was becoming fussy. Marguerite suspected the shaking plane had scared her.  
  
'We can only hope it's all of them!' Marguerite quipped, as she attempted to comfort Greta. Finn moved up into the seat Veronica sat in.  
  
'What's going on?' she asked.  
  
Hearing her voice, Veronica quickly glanced back at her, before looking out of the window again. Marguerite gave Finn a knowing look.  
  
'Not much of a nap!' she said.  
  
Finn ignored that. 'Do you want me to hold Greta for a bit? I'm pretty good at calming her down.'  
  
Marguerite couldn't disagree with that. She silently passed Greta over to Finn. The baby immediately seemed at ease. Finn touched her hair feet.  
  
The plane's shaking doubled. Challenger looked over at Roxton.  
  
'I'm going to have to land this thing! Get everyone strapped in!'  
  
Roxton nodded, then looked back at Malone. Malone jumped up and told Veronica and Finn to strap themselves in. Roxton took Greta from Finn and sat her back down in the contraption Challenger had made for her. Marguerite helped him secure her in.  
  
As the plane rushed to the ground, Marguerite's only thought was that once the plane was damaged, their only way of going home, would be gone.  
  
****  
  
Challenger coughed, as he awoke from a daze. There was smoke everywhere, but from just a quick glance around, Challenger could see that the smoke was not coming from their plane. He pulled himself together and looked out of the window in front of him. They had landed in some sort of clearing. Funny. It looked somewhat familiar.  
  
He turned around to see how everyone else was doing. No one looked any worse for wear, but Greta was beginning to cry again. The poor thing. She was just scared. Jessi would've been able to calm her, Challenger thought.  
  
'Is everyone alright?' Challenger asked, choking back his sorrowful thoughts.  
  
Roxton looked Greta over, then touched Marguerite's face. Her hand closed over his.  
  
'I'm fine. Go see to the others.' she said, pulling Greta out of her contraption and laying the baby's face on her shoulder, while rubbing her back to calm her down.   
  
Finn coughed, but waved Roxton away, nodding that she was fine. She looked at Malone, who had stared at her briefly, as if to see if she was okay. Malone then looked Veronica over.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
Veronica nodded.  
  
'I'm fine. We're home. I have to find out what or who ravaged this place.'  
  
Veronica got up out of her seat and joined Roxton and Challenger, who were now by the airplane door. Malone stared after Veronica, his expression one of confusion. Did Veronica call this place her home? He knew it was of course, but she actually sounded happy to be back!   
  
Finn watched Malone's expression. She had overheard the conversation that Veronica had had with Marguerite. If they ended up stranded here and Ned found out that Veronica had beaten his mother into the condition she was in, Finn didn't see how their relationship could survive a revelation like that.  
  
Challenger, Roxton and Malone, who had gotten up and joined them shoved at the door. Veronica stood back. It fell off and onto the ground with a loud thud. Challenger jumped out first, followed by Roxton, then Malone, who looked back at the women before doing so.  
  
'Wait here.'  
  
Veronica moved forward.  
  
'Ned, I know this place better than anyone. We'll be fine.'  
  
But Ned blocked her way.  
  
'Veronica, we don't know how much has changed here. And we don't know what has nearly destroyed this jungle. Challenger thinks it was a storm, but who really knows? Just wait here, alright?'  
  
Veronica gave him a soft smile, then reluctantly nodded. Malone then jumped out as well. Veronica sighed, then turned back to face Marguerite, Finn and Greta. Finn moved forward.  
  
'What's going on out there?'  
  
Veronica answered in a clipped tone. 'Ned and the others just want to make sure it's safe. He wants us to stay here until they've checked things out.'  
  
Marguerite began gathering up their things.   
  
'That sounds like quite a sound plan. I wonder if the treehouse made it through whatever this was?' Marguerite wondered aloud, still folding things. She smiled down at Greta, who's eyes appeared to be on everyone.  
  
'Now that the men are gone, I guess we should talk about what I overheard.' Finn said.  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes and flung down a baby dress. She looked over at Veronica, who's very stance was tense.  
  
'So,' Veronica began, 'you were pretending to be asleep?'  
  
Finn wiped the back of her neck. This was the plateau alright! It was hotter than hell!  
  
'I was asleep until I was awakened by loud voices!'  
  
''Loud voices', yeah right! If you're thinking of using anything that you overheard to your advantage, think again!' Veronica warned.  
  
'Finn, this is not the time.' Marguerite said warningly.  
  
'No, actually I think this is the perfect time, Marguerite. And I don't have to use anything to my advantage, Vee, I...'  
  
'I told you to never call me that again!'  
  
'Fine! 'Veronica', you're the one that's going to blow everything by not telling Ned the truth about his mother, and by not returning with him. There's no way in the hell he's going to agree to stay here! No way! He's got a family paper to look after, and now, no thanks to you, his mother is in no shape to do that.'  
  
Malone stuck his head back in the doorway suddenly. It was obvious something was going on in here.  
  
'Okay, what have I walked in on here?'  
  
Marguerite answered quickly, picking up Greta and walking towards him.  
  
'Nothing that's as important as finding those plants. Is it safe out there?' she asked.  
  
Malone nodded. 'Yeah, actually you should all come out now. I think you'll find the surroundings somewhat familiar.'  
  
Malone then helped Marguerite and Greta out. He looked back at Finn and Veronica.  
  
'We need to stick together now and find those plants, okay? Let the other stuff go.'  
  
Veronica didn't answer, and moved past Ned to jump out. Finn then became the target of Ned's stare.  
  
'Everything is fine, Ned, okay?' she said.  
  
Ned nodded, then waited as Finn passed him and jumped out as well. Marguerite walked over to Roxton, who took Greta from her. He looked at her.  
  
'Recognize anything?' he asked in a teasing tone.  
  
Marguerite's eyes swept over the area. It was the Summerlee Compound, or what was left of it. They had crash landed in almost the same spot, as where they had first found that plane, almost a year ago.  
  
Marguerite then looked at Roxton.  
  
'Where's Challenger?'  
  
'He's in the remains of the compound, looking for anything we can use in our search for the plant.'  
  
Marguerite gave Roxton an uneasy glance.  
  
'Okay, but all we need to do is find the ape lab place that Hargrove had, right? The plants are probably nearby.'  
  
Roxton tried to assuage her fears.  
  
'George really didn't say. But I wouldn't worry.'  
  
Marguerite said nothing, but looked away and nodded. Roxton looked at Greta, who was already staring at her mother. He reached out and touched her arm.  
  
'We'll get through this...'  
  
Marguerite shook her head. 'I bet you ten to one, that that plane isn't flyable anymore.'  
  
Roxton looked at the plane.  
  
'Maybe, maybe not. But there are tourists on the plateau. They got here somehow.'  
  
Marguerite stared at him.  
  
'You're kidding right? You saw the looks of this place while we were in the air. It looks worse in person! Do you really think there are any tourists left to be found?!'  
  
'Calm down before you scare Greta!'  
  
'Oh, Greta doesn't scare easily! And she's not scared now, even though she's this close to turning into an ape! John, I don't want to feel this way! I want to be happy anywhere as long as I have the both of you with me! But the minute Malone helped me out of that plane, and I had to actually step onto the ground with my baby, I didn't know whether I'd have to shield her from arrows coming from some savage tribe, or cover her body with mine from some swooping pterodactyl!'  
  
'Marguerite,' Roxton began a bit sharply, 'you are going to have to pull yourself together. Yes, we will have to be ready for anything, and yes, God help us, we may have to stay here for an extended period of time. But we do have each other...and before all of the trouble began...before you found out I was married, you were perfectly prepared to accept living here for the rest of our lives with our child. Can't you just reach back and find that moment? Find out what made you decide that you could come to terms with living your life here. Please try...for me?'  
  
Marguerite just stared at him, then broke off eye contact and looked at Greta. She was staring at her too, in an almost pleading manner as well. Marguerite decided she had to be imagining things. No daughter of hers would prefer to live like a savage over living as a titled, young lady!  
  
Before she could answer, Challenger called out.  
  
'My God! Quick! Come over here!'  
  
Roxton handed Greta to Marguerite and ran over in Challenger's direction. Malone and Veronica followed him. Finn stood by Marguerite's side. Marguerite looked at her.  
  
'Watch it, Finn.'  
  
'Marguerite, I don't need anymore lectures from anyone, okay? I already feel alone enough as it is.'  
  
'Finn, you are not alone.'  
  
'Oh really? I think if we took a vote right now, as to who Ned Malone should be with, Veronica would win, hands down.'  
  
'Finn! I have no doubt that Malone has never lead you on in anyway, to cause you to think that the two of you have a real chance! Why can't you just let it go?'  
  
Finn didn't answer that directly.  
  
'I've made a decision: if Veronica chooses to stay here, I'm going back to civilization, with or without Ned.'  
  
Marguerite raised a brow, glancing at Greta, who was now staring at Finn.  
  
'So, if Malone chooses to stay here with Veronica...'  
  
'I'm still leaving.' Finn answered. She then turned away from Marguerite and began watching the others.  
  
'My God! They found people over in the ruins there!' Finn cried out, and rushed over. Marguerite slowly walked over as well. She looked at Greta.  
  
'Lesson number one on living on the plateau dear: always beware of strangers.'  
  
But, it turned out the two people that Challenger found, were not strangers. Challenger was grinning from ear to ear, and was shaking the man's hand. The woman stood by as Roxton, Malone and Veronica hugged the man. Finn turned to look at Marguerite as she approached.  
  
'Who is that?' she asked.  
  
Marguerite shrugged, since her view was partly obscured. Roxton turned and saw her, then pulled Greta from her, then pulled on her hand, bringing her closer to the fray.  
  
'You will never believe who's here!' he cried out, bouncing Greta. She smiled.  
  
When Challenger, Malone and Veronica moved aside, Marguerite saw Caroline Hyland, who she could take or leave. As Marguerite wondered when the woman had returned to the plateau, when she had been rescued with the rest of them, her eyes fell on the 'man'. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
'Summerlee?' she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
'Hello my dear. You're looking lovely as always.'  
  
Marguerite closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. Suddenly, it was as if she now knew everything would work out, somehow, someway. 


	15. The Return Home Pt 3Summerlee's Return

Chapter 15  
  
Summerlee tells the true tale of his disappearance. Tensions build at camp.  
  
Finn watched as Challenger and Summerlee examined Greta by a lantern. This Summerlee's, re-appearance, had really seemed to brighten everyone's mood considerably, including Roxton and Marguerite's.  
  
Roxton had his trademark hat on again, and was whirling Marguerite around off of the ground. She was even laughing. Finn sensed that now that this man, who had seemingly been lost from the expedition, had returned, the combination of his knowledge and Challenger's, gave Roxton and Marguerite more hope than ever that Greta would be alright.  
  
Finn tried not to look over under the tree a few feet away from her. Malone and Veronica were necking in the darkness.  
  
Caroline Hyland approached her, tentatively. Finn noticed her.  
  
'That was an amazing story Summerlee told.' Finn commented.  
  
Caroline nodded. 'He's an amazing man...to have survived this long.'  
  
Finn nodded. An hour ago, around a fire, Arthur Summerlee had revealed that not only was his son Nigel, a murderer and a liar, but that his son had kept him prisoner all of this time! What Nigel did not know was, that Caroline Hyland, had been working for the British government to help bring him down.  
  
Apparently, Caroline's late husband, had done some work for Queen and country as well. When he died, Caroline, and his superiors, were sure it was at the hands of Nigel Summerlee. Caroline, devastated, offered to take over where her husband had left off. Of course, the government was reluctant, considering her high position in society, and her sex.   
  
But they relented once Nigel began his botched cancer experiments. Then, when Nigel left Lady Emma Roxton to die in that cabin, Caroline knew that she would have to step up her pursuit of him. She was aware that she could very well end up like Emma Roxton. Caroline was not proud of some of the things that she had had to do to gain Nigel's trust. But, when those occasions did arise, all she thought about was her late beloved husband, and told herself that she was doing what she was doing for him.  
  
The part about Summerlee going over the falls and finding the way off of the plateau, was true. But the elderly professor's jaunt in the water, had caused him to come down with a nasty case of pneumonia. Nigel, Caroline and the others in his expedition, found him, barely alive.  
  
Caroline helped nurse Summerlee back to health, while Nigel managed to wean bits of information about the Challenger expedition, Summerlee's journals, and most everything else he wanted to know, while his delirious father fought for his life. Nigel ordered Caroline to keep his father alive, otherwise, she would join him when he did die.  
  
Summerlee, during moments of lucidity, begged his son to find out what had happened to the rest of the expedition on that bridge. Nigel just always patted his hand and nodded. Summerlee would then drift off into unconsciousness.  
  
Summerlee took a long time to recover. But, he was alert enough to realize that his son had no intention of helping the rest of his expedition, at least, not yet. Summerlee had watched helplessly, to weak to move, as Nigel and the others, transported him and everyone else back onto the plateau through that waterfall. That trip set Summerlee back health wise. He then became a prisoner and a helpless bystander, as that wretched compound was built. Once it was, Summerlee's new home became a dungeon in the cellar.  
  
Nigel was always promising to let him go, and to help the Challenger expedition, if his father would just give him this bit of information, or explain something in one of his journals. It didn't take long for Summerlee to realize that he was staring evil right in the eyes. And those eyes were so like his own.  
  
Finally, Summerlee stopped talking to him at all. From then on, Nigel began threatening him, telling him that he had found the Challenger Expedition, and that all he had to do was release some bacterial concoction of his on their crops, or something much worse, and that that would be the end of his friends....that is, if Summerlee told him some other secret.   
  
Through all of this, Caroline was like his rock. She told him what she was really doing there. Summerlee had no doubt, that she was the very reason he was alive today. Nigel would've killed him long ago, this his father was sure of.  
  
Caroline visited him in the dungeon everyday and most times, brought his food and water. Then, came the day when Caroline told him that Nigel had Marguerite Krux in the house. Summerlee was delighted to hear that one of his friends was still alive. He begged Caroline to make sure that Nigel did nothing to harm the young woman. Caroline replied that she would do her damnedest. She then remarked that they would both find out how vicious Nigel really was, if he'd stoop so low as to harm a pregnant woman.  
  
When Summerlee had related those words, Marguerite and Roxton had clasped hands, then looked down at Greta, who was now staring at Summerlee.  
  
'Yes,' Caroline continued. 'I feared a draft or something would take him from me down in the dungeon. It wasn't until the villagers discovered Nigel's treachery, and began burning down everything, that I knew I had to find a way to get Arthur out of that dungeon.'  
  
Finn nodded. 'Yeah, you said something about shooting the lock?'  
  
Caroline nodded. 'Nigel kept all of the guns locked up in a glass case. I ran back inside and just smashed the case with my fist. Look, I still have the scar.'  
  
Finn glanced at Caroline's hand. She nodded then lapsed into silence. Caroline looked around at everyone else, before focusing in on her again.  
  
'I see nothing changed on your front.' she commented.  
  
Finn looked her up and down.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
Caroline smiled softly.  
  
'It was obvious those months that we were waiting around to be rescued, that you had eyes for Ned Malone. I thought you would've acted on them by now?'  
  
Finn looked away from her briefly, before responding to her question with a question.  
  
'Everyone is so excited to see Summerlee, that they've forgotten to ask a couple of important questions. Like, if you freed him from the dungeon before the fire could reach him, why didn't we see him the night we found the plane? And why didn't we know he was alive those months that we waited for Challenger and Roxton to come back with help?'  
  
'I'm sure those questions haven't escaped your friends minds. Arthur will talk about it when he's good and ready.'  
  
Finn gave her a blithe smile.  
  
'No offense, but I barely know that guy. And I'm not waiting for some official explanation from him. So, why don't you tell me? And while you're at it, why don't you tell me how long it took for you to come on the rescue plane with us, the double back to Summerlee?'  
  
Caroline looked slightly peeved.  
  
'What is it you're accusing us of Finn?'  
  
Finn took a deep breath.  
  
'I'm not accusing you of anything...yet. It's just that I'm not in awe of Arthur Summerlee, no disrespect intended. I have more questions that I would like answered now. But, since everyone is having a reunion here, I'll let them rest, for now.'  
  
Caroline gave her a sly smile.  
  
'Is this really all about Arthur's and my presence here, or are you feeling left out?'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
Finn had raised her voice a bit when she said that. Marguerite and Roxton looked over at them. Caroline caught Marguerite's eye, before returning her attention to Finn.  
  
'Roxton and Marguerite are happier than I've ever seen them. Veronica holds the place in Ned's heart that you would like. Arthur and I are very happy. Maybe you should...'  
  
'Arthur and you?' Finn asked, her mouth dropping open.  
  
Now Caroline looked defensive.   
  
'That's right, Finn. Arthur and I are in love.'  
  
Finn looked her up and down again.  
  
'Oh. I see.'  
  
Caroline folded her arms.  
  
'What? Go ahead and say it. He's too old for me.'  
  
Finn shrugged. 'Maybe by 25 or 30 years. But I guess you have to find love wherever you can get it.'  
  
'Yes. And you also can't steal it from someone else.' Caroline said cryptically, before walking away. Finn rolled her eyes and looked away.  
  
****  
  
'Did you see that over there?' Marguerite asked Roxton, who was watching Challenger and Summerlee examine Greta.  
  
'Did you say something?' Roxton asked, looking back at her.  
  
Marguerite looked from Finn and Caroline, back to Challenger, Summerlee and Greta. She grabbed both of his hands.  
  
'Everything is going to be fine now. Greta is in capable hands.'  
  
Roxton looked from the scientists to the woman he loved. He smiled down at her.  
  
'Now you're the one comforting me?'  
  
Marguerite nodded and began swinging his hands.  
  
'That's right. Don't you see? Summerlee's being here...it's like some sign. A sign that Greta is going to be cured. I haven't felt this positive since Jessi's death.'  
  
Marguerite then grew quiet, but still held Roxton's hands. He squeezed hers.  
  
'I know there's a part of you that still blames yourself for Jessi's death...'  
  
Marguerite looked away from him over to Challenger and Summerlee.  
  
'I'm just surprised that Challenger doesn't hate me.'  
  
Roxton's eyes widened, and he let go of one of her hands, bringing his own hand up to turn her face back towards him.  
  
'Don't ever think that. George doesn't hate you or blame you for any of this. And if anything, his determination to help our daughter comes from a sense of responsibility to his wife. She died trying to protect Greta. He is going to do everything in his power to make sure that Jessi didn't die in vain.'  
  
'Meaning saving Greta.' Marguerite murmured.  
  
Roxton nodded, then kissed her gently. The kiss then began to turn into something a bit more passionate, when a cough interrupted them. It was Challenger and Summerlee. Summerlee was holding Greta. Her hair feet glistened in the growing darkness.  
  
Both Roxton and Marguerite were a bit embarrassed and looked it, as they stood before the two men, and their child, as if they were guilty teenagers.  
  
'George, Arthur, what have you found out?' Roxton asked. Marguerite linked her arm with Roxton's. She looked over at Summerlee and Greta.  
  
'Tell me you know how to cure her.' she said.  
  
Summerlee handed Greta over to Marguerite.   
  
'I agree with George's solution. The two poisons combined should work as a cure.'  
  
That was all he said. Marguerite eyed Roxton, who glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He then looked at Challenger.  
  
'Is there something more?' he asked, not liking the silence. Finn had moved in towards them as well. Ned and Veronica had disappeared, and were not under the tree anymore.  
  
George looked over at Summerlee, who nodded. George then spoke.  
  
'Summerlee says that a hurricane did indeed hit the plateau, only a few short days ago. The damage it did to the plant life has been tremendous.'  
  
'So, you're saying that we might not find these poisonous plants, right?' Finn asked. Roxton glared at her.  
  
'No, Finn, no one is saying that! Where would you get an idea like that from?'  
  
His voice was not so much angry sounding, as it was panicky Marguerite didn't look at her, but just rubbed Greta's feet. Finn understood where Roxton was coming from, but there were things she wanted to know. Like, who was in charge of turning the plateau into a tourist trap? It almost had to have been Summerlee and Caroline. That was the reason he never showed himself, even when they were waiting to be rescued by the return expedition team. And it had to be the reason Caroline high-tailed it back here so shortly after being rescued. It hadn't sounded like a bad idea, to let people see what life here was like. But, Renata Hargrove, whatever her problems., had sounded believable when she said that the tourists were killing off the wildlife. If Summerlee was a scientist, how could he allow that t happen?  
  
Then again, Finn didn't know that Summerlee or Caroline were responsible for any of this. But it still creeped her out that they hadn't had to fight off a dinosaur or cannibal yet. And where were these tourists? Did they die during the hurricane? And if so, why were only Summerlee and Caroline alive?  
  
'Finn?'  
  
Finn focused back on the present. Marguerite was looking at her with some concern. Roxton raised a brow.   
  
'Look, all I want to know is, has this hurricane caused a problem with finding the plants, that's all. I don't want to be a Negative Nancy.'  
  
''A Negative Nancy'? Challenger asked. 'Somehow, I don't think that's the right phrase.'  
  
'Whatever! Well? Professor Summerlee?' Finn asked him.  
  
Summerlee did not like this uncouth young lady! Where the hell did Challenger find her again?   
  
But he kept a straight face and answered her in a cool tone.  
  
'Caroline and I have not had time to do an extensive search of this plateau for damage. I'm sure what you're looking for is here. But, I never ran across any plants like the ones we need in my immediate vicinity. I would have to say that they're probably wherever Hargrove's labs were.'  
  
Challenger nodded. 'Yes, I always suspected that the solution would be in that area as well. First thing in the morning, we'll head out.'  
  
Summerlee nodded in agreement. Marguerite handed Greta over to Roxton, then walked up to Summerlee and hugged him. He smiled, as his arms clasped around her.  
  
'Now, now dear. What is all of this about?'  
  
Marguerite pulled away. She then touched his cheek.  
  
'First of all, I am very, very, very happy to see you alive and looking so well. And secondly, thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you're doing for Greta. Both of you.'  
  
Marguerite looked at Challenger as well. Roxton walked up to him, holding Greta in one arm. He extended his other hand out to Challenger and shook his friend's hand.  
  
'You didn't have to come. We had to push Jessi's funeral aside...'  
  
'We're doing this for Jessi as much as anyone.' Challenger replied, his eyes turning misty.  
  
Summerlee arched a brow.  
  
'Jessi? What about her? Did I hear you say....'  
  
Marguerite squeezed Summerlee's hand.  
  
'It's a long story, but yes, Jessi passed on.'  
  
'Good God, Challenger! I had no idea! When did this happen?'  
  
Challenger walked away from Roxton and put a hand on Summerlee's shoulder.  
  
'Later my friend. Let's see about dinner first.'  
  
Summerlee nodded slowly. Challenger looked back at Roxton.  
  
'I'll look in the plane and see what provisions we have. After they're gone, I'll hunt for something. It will be like old times.' Roxton said.  
  
Finn noticed Summerlee frown. She knew why. If the wildlife was being killed off, there probably wouldn't be much to hunt.   
  
Marguerite glanced at Finn again, who still looked uncertain. Roxton walked with Greta towards the plane. Marguerite moved closer to Finn.  
  
'I know you're going through a hard time, Finn.'  
  
Finn looked at her.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Marguerite gave her a 'you're kidding look'.  
  
'It wasn't lost on any of us that Malone and Veronica's disappearance isn't exactly inconspicuous.'  
  
Finn blew out a breath.  
  
'Marguerite, I want and need for everyone to understand that I love Greta...'  
  
'No one is accusing you of not loving her.'  
  
'Well then give me some credit then! First Caroline, then you, accuse me of projecting my unhappiness about Ned and Vee on this whole situation. So, let me be clear: I don't believe for a minute that we won't find this cure. By sundown tomorrow, Greta will be rid of that nasty ape hair on her feet.'  
  
'But?' Marguerite asked.  
  
'But the reality is we still don't know what the hell is going on here! And that would be fine, if the plane hadn't crashed. We may end up here again for some time. If there's no wildlife to shoot, I think we should know that. I also would like to know why Summerlee didn't show himself all of those months we were waiting for Challenger and Roxton to return. Why did Caroline come back here? Her mission for the government was over. Nigel was dead.'  
  
Marguerite stared at the girl. None of those questions had ever crossed her mind. But, she thought she could answer at least one of them.  
  
'I doubt the answers to any of those questions are very sinister. But, you have made a couple of points. Let's just wait until Greta is cured to get the answers, okay?'  
  
Finn nodded, relieved to find someone who could see her point of view with an open mind.  
  
'But I will tell you this,' Marguerite continued. 'I think one of the reasons our dear Professor has been hiding out, is because he's in love.'  
  
Finn gave her a blank stare, then nodded.  
  
'Yeah, Caroline told me they were in love.'  
  
Finn smiled at first, then began to titter.  
  
'What is so funny?'  
  
'Oh come on, Marguerite! I mean, granted, Caroline is middle-aged, but Summerlee has got to be around...'  
  
'And that means he should just forget about love because he's too old?'  
  
'No! I guess I'm saying that I think it's....it's....gross.'  
  
Marguerite smiled at her.   
  
'Why don't we go see if we can help with dinner?'  
  
Finn nodded, running Marguerite's suggestion through her mind. While it explained some things, that explanation didn't cover the other discrepancies that she had noticed on the plateau. But for now, she would let it go.  
  
****  
  
Roxton put a hand over Greta's eyes, as they re-entered the plane. He didn't want his daughter seeing anything indecent, in case Malone and Veronica were in here. He needn't have bothered. They were there, but Malone looked peeved. It didn't take a genius to see why.  
  
Veronica was dressed exactly like she used to be when they all lived there. Which meant she covered the bare essentials. Roxton looked at Malone.  
  
'Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt...I just thought I'd look through some of our provisions for dinner.'  
  
There was a long awkward silence. Veronica ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
'Great having Summerlee back, hey?' Roxton asked, to try and break the ice. Greta looked up at him.  
  
'I think I'll see what Challenger is up to.' Veronica muttered, moving past Roxton and Greta, then leaving the plane. Roxton looked after her, then turned to stare at Malone.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?' he asked.  
  
Malone nodded angrily.  
  
'Did you see that? Did you see what she had on?'  
  
Roxton took a deep breath.  
  
'She does look like she's here to stay.'  
  
'Oh, that she is! She just told me she isn't coming back to Boston with us...me.'  
  
Roxton's mouth dropped open. Greta stared at Malone.  
  
'Veronica's just...just overwhelmed at being on the plateau again. Once it hits her that she'll be leaving you...'  
  
Malone folded his arms.  
  
'That's just it though. She wants me to stay here too.'  
  
Roxton began to shake his head.  
  
'Are you kidding me? She knows you have responsibilities to your paper...your family. Good God, what about your mother?'  
  
Malone turned away and spoke.  
  
'We discussed that. She said she's sorry but she'll never get along with my mother. I mean, I really doubt that. My mother can be hard, but once she got used to Veronica, she would've come around.'  
  
'Malone, listen to yourself? You're speaking in the past tense already!'  
  
Malone looked back at Roxton and Greta, who's attention was now focused around the airplane.  
  
'Veronica wants to spend her life here. She doesn't want to live in London, Boston, or any other civilized society. She also wants to find her mother.'  
  
Roxton's eyes widened.  
  
'I thought she'd given all of that up?' he asked.  
  
Malone shook his head.  
  
'I had no idea she was that unhappy. My God, Roxton, what would've happened if that ape creature hadn't interrupted our lives? When would Veronica have told me that she hated our life? After we were married?'  
  
'She doesn't hate your life necessarily....'   
  
'Yes she does. And you know what? I wasn't exactly prepared for my life after this place either. I didn't know my father died, so next thing I know, I'm running a newspaper instead of working out in the field like I want to.'  
  
'Then let someone else take over the daily duties of the paper! Do what you want to do.' Roxton suggested.  
  
Malone shook his head quickly.  
  
'I can't live without her. But I won't live here again. Not ever.'  
  
Roxton said nothing. He held Greta tightly. It seemed that Malone and Veronica were at an impasse. He just hoped Finn didn't add to this seemingly impossible quandary.  
  
****  
  
Later on that evening, Veronica stayed up with Summerlee around the fire and talked with him. Caroline was off sleeping in what was left of the compound. Everyone else was in the plane.  
  
'So, someone is living in my treehouse?' she asked.  
  
'Well not just anyone, my dear, a husband and wife that claim to have some relation to the royal family.'  
  
Veronica shrugged.  
  
'That means nothing to me. I want them gone.'  
  
Summerlee's eyes widened, and he stole a quick glance towards the plane.  
  
'Well, what does it matter? You will be returning with Malone, hey? Challenger told me the two of you were engaged.'  
  
Veronica didn't answer right away. She had seen the surprise in Roxton's, then everyone else's eyes, when she donned her old outfit she used to wear on this plateau.   
  
'Veronica?'  
  
'I don't want to go back to Boston with Ned. Everything is different there. I don't see him as much and I'm always under pressure to 'fulfill social obligations'. God! It it hadn't been for Marguerite, I wouldn't even know half of what I'm supposed to. And then there's the 'Finn problem'.  
  
'Hmmm, yes. Where did she come from?'  
  
'I've heard the story a million times and I still can't tell it straight. From the future. I wasn't around when she first appeared. At first, we were like sisters. Marguerite was helping us both integrate into society. Then I found out she had been plotting against me to steal Ned. I know he has no feelings for her, yet, I know that she would be willing to do whatever she needed to do, to show that she could be a proper society wife to Ned. She's willing to do the things that I'm not.'  
  
'She's said that?' Summerlee asked.  
  
'No. But it's just something I sense.'  
  
There was nothing else said for the longest moment. The Summerlee cleared his throat.  
  
'Veronica?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I'm in love with Caroline. We're in love with each other. I have no intention of leaving here.'  
  
Veronica's eyes widened. She then smiled, touching his arm.  
  
'That's wonderful. I don't think you should go back. This place is magic for people in love. It's the outside world that ruins everything.'  
  
Summerlee smiled sadly at her. He had the distinct impression that Ned Malone probably did not share her feelings about this place. He hoped the young man would stay here with Veronica. He also hoped that wretched girl, Finn, left when this whole thing was over.   
  
****  
  
The next morning, there were two surprises, neither of them good. Challenger, Roxton Malone and Summerlee were already up. Caroline had been nice enough to fix them a breakfast. She helped Summerlee adjust his pack, then kissed him. Challenger did a double take. Good Lord! What the hell was going on between them, he wondered.  
  
It was as Challenger met Roxton's eyes on the matter, that he then looked past Roxton and towards the plane. Finn was up. Finn was also dressed in an outfit that was very similar to Veronica's! Malone's eyes grew wide.  
  
'Finn?'  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
'Yeah, Vee always looked so comfy in hers. I actually made it before we left. What do you think?'  
  
'I think Veronica and you could be sisters.' Caroline commented innocently. All four men looked at her. Caroline shrugged.  
  
Malone didn't know what to make of Finn's appearance. It disturbed him, but he could not think of why. It was as he was puzzling over this, that a scream could be heard from the plane. Everyone went running inside.  
  
Finn was back inside first. Veronica was just adjusting her pack and looked at her, her mouth dropping open. But she had no time to comment. She turned back to Marguerite and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The ape hair had now covered both of Greta's legs and stopped at the knee. Marguerite just stared down at her baby in shock. Roxton pushed past Challenger and Malone, then hurried over to them. Marguerite clasped his hand, then looked from Greta to him.  
  
'Go, John! Go now and hurry!'  
  
Roxton nodded, his eyes full of worry. He touched Greta's little hand. She cooed. 


	16. The Return Home Pt4 An Early Form of Via...

Disclaimer: Characters based on a story by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
  
Chapter 16  
  
An Early Form of Viagra-The Final Chapter  
  
Roxton lead the way through the jungle quickly. He knew that Summerlee, who was at the end of the group, was probably having a hard time keeping up. But he didn't have the time to slow down for anyone at this point. Not after he saw his daughter's legs this morning. Greta's legs...covered in thick ape hair.  
  
When the hair was just on her feet, somehow, to Roxton, it didn't seem so bad. His daughter was still human looking. But the fact that the process had seemed to worsen in just a few days, told him and everyone else, that the reunion with Summerlee, and this plateau, was over. Now it was time for business.  
  
Challenger was directly behind Roxton, and did not notice the quick pace. He had warned everyone of the gradual progression of Greta's illness. But he had no doubt that they would find the plants needed to cure her by the day's end. What was still on his mind was that kiss he had witnessed Summerlee give Caroline this morning.  
  
Challenger sighed, keeping pace behind Roxton. What was it that bothered him about it? Was it surprise that apparently, something intimate was going on between his colleague and the beautiful widow? Or was it that at one time, for a few moments, he himself had had a crush on Caroline Hyland?  
  
Challenger didn't know if it was all of these things or none of them at all. But first and foremost, was the fact that a relationship had formed from Summerlee's imprisonment by Nigel, and Caroline's working to unmask him, and that that tidbit had been left out of Summerlee's story that he told it to them. Challenger guessed he could understand it. With the difference in their ages, maybe he...maybe they both were embarrassed.  
  
But other questions began to arise. Challenger mentally shook them to the back of his mind. Now was not the time for this. He began to pay attention to his surroundings...just in time, as he bumped in to Roxton! He clutched his rifle.  
  
'What is it?' he asked.  
  
Roxton took off his hat briefly, to rub his head, before placing it back on his head. He looked back at Challenger, Malone, Veronica and Summerlee. Marguerite, Finn and Caroline had stayed behind with Greta.  
  
There was a dead couple on the ground, a tree sprawled over them. They looked as if they were naked and may have been engaged in some sort of passion, before the tree fell upon them.  
  
'My God!' Challenger uttered. Malone scrunched up his face, while Veronica averted her eyes. Challenger looked back at Summerlee. He noted that he didn't seem as shocked as the rest of them. Challenger looked away from him. Why would a thought like that cross his mind? Of course Summerlee was shocked.   
  
'I will have to remember to write this down.' Malone murmured. Summerlee looked at him.  
  
'My dear boy. You can't tell anyone about that.'  
  
Malone looked at Veronica, who shrugged. They both looked at Summerlee.  
  
'Why not?' Malone asked.  
  
'Because it's not done. These were human beings, to tell of someone dying in such an indecent manner...'  
  
Veronica nodded. 'Of course you're right, Summerlee.'  
  
Ned said nothing, but nodded. When he looked over at Challenger and Roxton, he saw that they had already started moving again, and were quite far ahead.   
  
'We'd better get moving before we lose Roxton and Challenger.'  
  
Veronica stared at their retreating backs.  
  
'We won't lose them. I was with them when we first happened upon Hargrove. I remember how to get there.'  
  
Malone nodded again and began walking. Veronica fell into step beside him. Summerlee was a few paces behind them.  
  
'Nothing to say.' she commented.  
  
Malone glanced over at her.  
  
'About what?' he asked.  
  
'Finn's get up.'  
  
Malone rolled his eyes.  
  
'That was interesting.'  
  
'That's all you have to say about it? I mean it is obvious that she did that to get to me.'  
  
Malone stopped walking suddenly and looked at Summerlee.  
  
'Go on ahead. We'll catch up.'  
  
Summerlee gave Veronica a look. Veronica returned it and watched as Summerlee walked off. She then turned to Ned.  
  
'What is it?' she asked.  
  
'I take it from that secret look Summerlee and you exchanged, he knows how you feel about returning to Boston with me?'  
  
Veronica nodded, looking down at the ground.  
  
'You know, I barely slept, thinking about what you told me.'  
  
Veronica sniffed.  
  
'Ned, the last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you. I love you.'  
  
Malone touched her shoulders.  
  
'I love you too. And I don't want Finn!'  
  
'I know that! I've always known that. Look, there's something I have to tell you. Something that might make you understand why I feel the way I do. Something that you will probably end up hating me for.'  
  
Malone rubbed her shoulders.  
  
'There's nothing you could say that could make me hate you.'  
  
Veronica reached up and removed his hands from her shoulders.  
  
'Your mother didn't just 'have a stroke'.'  
  
Malone looked confused. He began to shake his head.  
  
'I don't understand. And what does my mother have to do with anything?'  
  
Veronica coughed.  
  
'The day Greta got sick, I waited for you at your office. I was there to tell you about Finn, and her betrayal of us. Anyway, your mother was already there. She admitted that she had paid Jack Farrell to break us up.'  
  
Ned backed away from her.  
  
'I suspected as much, but I never could prove it conclusively. Oh Veronica! I'm sorry you had to find that out! I'm sure mother was her usual tactful self when she imparted this news!'  
  
Veronica nodded.  
  
'Oh yeah! She spared no expense. She made it clear to me, Ned, that she would never accept me as your wife.'  
  
Ned was quiet for a moment. He then squinted at her.  
  
'Did my mother work herself up in to some kind of tizzy or something? Is that what caused her stroke?'  
  
Veronica bit her lip. Oh, it would be so nice to just nod and leave it at that! But she couldn't. It wouldn't be right, plus, Finn, not to mention Vivian Malone, knew differently.  
  
'Ned, she was so mean...and insulting....I hit her...backhanded her....the shock of it caused her attack. I'm sorry.'  
  
Malone just stared at her for the longest while. Veronica sighed with exasperation.  
  
'Say something! Say anything!'  
  
Malone swallowed.  
  
'You hit my mother?'  
  
Veronica reached out to touch his arm, but he flinched. Veronica drew her arm back.  
  
'Ned, you had to have been there,' she said in a calm voice. 'She just kept egging me on and on. I know it was a horrible thing to do...especially to someone that age. It made me realize that I don't belong in your world. Hitting your mother was like instinct. Could you see me at some dinner party arguing with someone I disagreed with?'  
  
Malone shook his head and gave a short laugh. Veronica was feeling more unnerved than ever.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'I've seen you disagree with people plenty, Veronica, and your first 'instinct' has never been to strike them! I honestly never expected to hear this. Why did you wait so long to tell me?'  
  
'Oh come on! Why do you think?! God! Do you really think this has been easy for me, living with this? I hit your mother, Ned! Even if she does recover, she could still sic the police on me. Or even if she doesn't, she will never give us a chance. I don't want to live like that. This place, here and now, was the best life I could've ever known. This is where I want to stay.'  
  
Ned nodded quickly, then turned and began walking away. Veronica hurried to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
Ned snatched it back!  
  
'The real reason you want to stay here is so you can hide!'  
  
'That's not true!'  
  
'I don't even feel as if I know you! The Veronica Layton I know and love, would've never just given up and chose to hide in a jungle! We need to go back and face my mother. I will make sure she doesn't press any charges...'  
  
'I'm not running! And you haven't been listening! If I go back and have to look at your mother's face, I might hit her again or worse! I don't want to give her liking me a chance! I don't owe her anything! I know I'm a good person and I know I'm good enough for her 'Neddie'!'  
  
'Veronica I didn't mean...'  
  
'She called me a 'jungle savage', Ned! Tell me, did you know that she called me that? Did she ever come over to your office and ask, 'Neddie, how is that 'jungle savage' of yours doing?' Did she ?'  
  
Ned looked down. Veronica nodded.  
  
'Yeah, that's what I thought. She 's your mother, Ned. You know better than anyone that she will never accept us.'  
  
Ned grabbed her hands!  
  
'Fine! So she doesn't? Who cares? Look, we can move. I'll turn over the paper to my mother and we'll live far enough away so that we don't have to see her ever again. '  
  
Veronica nodded.   
  
'This, here, is far enough away Ned.' Veronica said, then turned and walked off. She then ran a little to catch up to Summerlee. Ned rubbed his jaw, then began moving again as well.  
  
****  
  
When the group reached what was left of the Hargrove labs, Roxton began inching around the area, his rifle cocked. Challenger looked around, then glanced behind him at Summerlee. Summerlee was looking around as well.  
  
'Any signs of the plant?' Roxton asked, still looking around for any hint of movement.  
  
Challenger was about to answer, when he saw a brush of trees a little bit behind Roxton. Roxton, who noticed that Challenger's gaze was somewhere behind him, turned quickly, aiming his rifle.  
  
'No, John! One of the plants...it grows at the base of that tree!'  
  
Roxton lowered his rifled and rushed to the tree, along with Challenger and Malone. Summerlee who was looking for the other plant, was searching through other foliage with Veronica. Challenger yanked up a few sprigs, then examined them carefully.  
  
'Well, George?' Roxton asked impatiently. Malone looked at him.  
  
'Give him some time, Roxton.' Malone said.  
  
'We don't have time!' Roxton hissed, knowing he was taking his frustration out on his friends, these same people who had traveled all this way for his daughter. But he couldn't get the look of devastation Marguerite wore on her face, out of his mind. She could barely handle being back here on the plateau.  
  
Sure, Marguerite was strong and was making a show of it, but she did not want to be here. And if Greta's cure had not been tied to this place, there was no way she would've entertained the the thought of coming back here for a honeymoon or anything else! Roxton realized that that was fine with him. He just wanted the chance to be a husband and father. This stuff had to work on Greta, it just had to!  
  
Challenger finished examining the plant and looked at Roxton and Malone.  
  
'This is the rarauche...it's a traditional food plant...it will need cooking to make it edible.'  
  
'But it is poison, right?' Roxton asked uneasily. How was his little girl eating poison, going to keep her from turning into an ape? What if it just killed her?'  
  
'It is a poison indeed, John. But, if we can find the other component, we'll be set.'  
  
'Got it!' Summerlee called out.  
  
Challenger looked at Roxton and Malone.  
  
'Gather up all you can of that! I'll go over and make sure Summerlee has the correct plant.'  
  
Roxton and Malone nodded, then began snatching up as much of the required plant as possible. Challenger rushed over to Summerlee and Veronica. Veronica eyed the plant in Summerlee's hand.  
  
'Are you sure this is it?' Challenger asked.  
  
'Quite. I use it along with herbs to help me sleep.' Summerlee answered.  
  
Challenger raised a brow. What the hell kind of herbs, mixed with poison, worked as a sleeping potion? He was once again, briefly reminded, that he still had many questions about his colleague's missing years.  
  
Veronica was still looking at the plant in Summerlee's hands.  
  
'What is it called?' she asked.  
  
'Kalima latifolia. It is a type of calico brush. Let's hurry and gather as much as we can.' Summerlee said.  
  
'Yes,' Challenger agreed. 'We still have to get back and mix the ingredients.'  
  
Veronica nodded. Challenger hurried back over to Roxton and Malone. Summerlee and Veronica began gathering their part of the cure.  
  
****  
  
Caroline squeezed Greta's hand, as she looked over the garden that her and Summerlee maintained, in the ruins of the Summerlee Compound. She looked at a leaf, then looked down at the baby again.  
  
It did look as if the child were almost half ape. Caroline's eyes strayed to the fallen plane. Finn was outside of it, making a fire close by. There was a big pot hanging over it. Marguerite was inside the plane.  
  
Caroline shifted Greta in her arms. She knew the poor child's mother was having a hard time of it. So hard, that Caroline sensed she did not want to actually look at the baby.  
  
Caroline walked over to the pot. Finn was adding more sticks to the fire. Caroline smiled.  
  
'I like your attire.' she said, shifting the baby again. Greta's ape hair was tickling her arm.  
  
Finn didn't look at her.  
  
'Then you're probably the only one.' she replied.  
  
Caroline decided to change the subject.  
  
'Where is Marguerite?'  
  
'In the plane taking a nap.' Finn said. She finally looked up at Caroline, then held out her arms. Caroline handed Greta over to her.  
  
'She needs her rest.' Caroline said.  
  
'Hmmm. Yeah, I guess she does. But Marguerite is strong. All she needs is to see this nasty ape hair disappear off of Greta, and she'll be good as new.'  
  
Caroline nodded.  
  
'Well, I guess I'll go tend to the duties over there.'  
  
Finn raised a brow.  
  
'What duties? The place is wreck!'  
  
'Arthur and I have gardens that we tend...for food.'  
  
Finn snorted, then shifted Greta to her other side.  
  
'You know, young lady, you have the most atrocious manners! If there's something you want to say, then say it!'  
  
Finn looked at Greta, who was now looking at Caroline.  
  
'I guess there's no harm in speaking the truth, since no one else is around. Those 'plants' you're growing over there look an awful lot like...marijuana.'  
  
Caroline blinked.  
  
'What are you talking about?' she asked snidely.  
  
'Where I come from, there were some members of society that grew drugs...painkillers...you know, stuff to get you high...to make you feel good. But, after looking at what you're growing over there...'  
  
'You've been snooping through our garden?!' Caroline asked, outraged.  
  
'I didn't know it was a secret. Anyway, I decided it isn't pot, but it's not food either.'  
  
Caroline struggled to keep her cool. This Finn character was hitting a little too close to home with her suspicions.   
  
Caroline was about to retort with a flat denial, when the rest of the group came running into the area. Finn saw them too, and ran up to meet them...or Ned, with Greta still in her arms.  
  
'Ned? You got the stuff?'  
  
Ned smiled at her. Finn was a bit taken aback. It had been a while since Ned had looked at her with anything but weary hesitancy and suspicion.  
  
'You bet! You have the fire started?' Malone asked.  
  
Finn nodded, thrilled that everyone was so positive. Veronica and Summerlee were the last to arrive. Veronica gave Finn an dirty look for the outfit, then hurried over to the fire as well.  
  
Roxton dropped the plants off in front of the pot, then looked around.  
  
'Where is Marguerite?' he asked, taking Greta from Finn.  
  
Finn looked from Malone, to Roxton.  
  
'In the plane. She's resting.'  
  
Roxton nodded and hurried towards the plane with Greta. He bounced her a bit.  
  
'You are going to be alright now, my darling! You just wait and see!'  
  
Greta gurgled. Roxton stopped at the door of the plane and looked in. Marguerite was sitting in one of the chairs, staring off into space. As if sensing him there, she looked over at them. Roxton stepped in with Greta. Marguerite looked away again.  
  
'We found the plants, Marguerite. She's going to be fine.'  
  
Marguerite said nothing. She then stood up and looked at them. She then averted her eyes again. Roxton realized that it was Greta she was having a hard time looking at.  
  
'Marguerite!' he practically growled, angry that she would act like this.  
  
Marguerite looked at them both.  
  
'I'm sorry! But I don't know how much more of this I can take!'  
  
Roxton moved towards her with Greta. Marguerite struggled not to look away. But damned near the lower half of her daughter's body, looked as if it belonged to something else! This was too horrible to be believed!  
  
'We're back now! Challenger and Summerlee are mixing the plants as we speak. Pull yourself together!'  
  
'Don't tell me how to act! We don't know that any of this is going to work!'  
  
Roxton couldn't believe she was being this way! Not now, not when they were so close to ending this nightmare.  
  
'Of course it's going to work, Marguerite! What happened to you? When we got here and you saw Summerlee, you were on top of the world!'  
  
Greta began to cry. Roxton tried to soothe her, but for some reason, that just made her cry harder. Roxton then glared at Marguerite.  
  
'She needs her mother!'  
  
Before Marguerite could respond, Veronica appeared in the doorway. She had overheard some of the disagreement a few paces before she reached the door. It was one of the worst she had ever heard between the two of them.  
  
'Challenger and Summerlee are ready now.' she said quietly.  
  
Roxton glared at Marguerite, before holding Greta protectively towards his chest, then turning and leaving the plane. Veronica watched him as he walked past her. She then sighed and looked at Marguerite.  
  
'Are you coming?' she asked.  
  
Marguerite nodded, wiping a tear. She then walked out of the plane, past Veronica. Veronica shook her head. The only two people who seemed to be blissful were Summerlee and Caroline.  
  
****  
  
Challenger fed Greta spoonfuls of the concoction. Marguerite clenched her hands together. She had never wanted anything so much in her life...with the exception of Roxton.   
  
Roxton stopped watching Challenger momentarily, and looked over at Marguerite. He then reached out and touched one of her hands. She in turn, looked at him, the unclenched her fingers, letting him hold one of her hands.   
  
Veronica looked over at Malone, who was standing next to Finn. Finn touched his arm. Summerlee and Caroline had their arms around one another.  
  
Challenger finished spoon feeding Greta the concoction. Marguerite and Roxton stepped forward. Marguerite wore a puzzled expression.  
  
'That can't taste too good. I wonder why she's not spitting it out?' she wondered aloud.  
  
Roxton said nothing. The times he had had the privilege of feeding his daughter, she had never spit anything out on him.  
  
The group stood there and watched, waiting for the cure to take effect. Then, suddenly, for a brief moment, the ape procession seemed to increase! Greta suddenly transformed into an ape baby and growled!  
  
Marguerite screamed! Roxton uttered a curse. Finn turned and buried her face in Malone's chest.. He put and arm around her, his mouth agape. Veronica was stunned by the transformation, and Ned's gesture towards Finn. Summerlee and Caroline looked at one another.  
  
But then, just as quickly, the process reversed itself, and Greta returned to being a normal, baby girl. Marguerite and Roxton hurried over to her. Marguerite picked her up and began kissing her. Roxton rubbed her hair.  
  
Challenger smiled at the sight. His eyes then cut away to Summerlee and Caroline, who were walking off towards the compound, arms around one another. Challenger sighed. He would have to get Summerlee alone and ask him for the full story about this plateau, and his presence on it.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later, Veronica and Challenger walked around in the jungle a bit. Marguerite and Roxton were entranced with Greta, now that she was back to looking like the baby they knew and loved. Malone was writing in his journal and Finn seemed to be scuffing out the fire. Summerlee and Caroline had disappeared among the ruins of the compound.  
  
'I know this is none of my business, but things seemed to be distinctly chilly between yourself and Malone.' Challenger noted.  
  
Veronica looked around up in the trees. She then looked over at Challenger.  
  
'I told him the truth, Challenger. I told him about what happened with his mother.'  
  
'Oh.' was all Challenger said. The poor girl didn't need to explain herself any further.   
  
'Yeah, 'oh'. He hasn't said two words to me since. And I can't say that I blame him.'  
  
'Veronica, I know you. I know that that woman provoked something in you, that might have caused the very same reaction in anyone else.'  
  
Veronica half smiled.   
  
'You mean she was asking for it?'  
  
'Of course. Obviously, given her age, it was not the wisest of moves, but I know that you would not set out to deliberately hurt an old woman.'  
  
Before Veronica could respond further, a rustling of bushes caused them both to stop conversing altogether. Veronica looked over at Challenger.  
  
'I guess all of the wildlife didn't die after all.' Veronica whispered.  
  
Challenger nodded and pulled his pistol from out of his belt. They both stood stock still for a couple of moments, before being greeted by the most peculiar sight.  
  
A harried looking man, with wire rimmed glasses, emerged from the brush. He was dressed in safari attire. He stopped short, as if surprised to see them.  
  
'Who are you?' he squeaked.  
  
Challenger cocked his weapon, though on sight, he would guess that the man was no threat. The man looked from Challenger, to Veronica, and grinned.  
  
'Oh, sorry. I guess you're here to see the Professor as well?' he asked.  
  
'Who are you?' Veronica asked, looking him up and down. She suddenly felt very possessive of the plateau. She couldn't believe a little worm like this was living on it!  
  
The man ignored her question, and looked around Veronica and Challenger.  
  
'Is the Professor around? I really need his help!'  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes.  
  
'I will go and get Summerlee and bring him here.' she told him. She then looked at Challenger.  
  
'Will you be alright alone with him?' she whispered.  
  
'Oh, I think I can handle him.' Challenger responded, with the barest hint of a smile. Veronica took off, leaving Challenger to wonder about the man's origins.  
  
'That was some hurricane, hey?' the man said, as if trying to make small talk.  
  
Challenger shrugged.  
  
'I just arrived.'  
  
'Oh. So how did you hear about this place?'  
  
Challenger eyed him.  
  
'I lived here for three years.'  
  
The man's eyes widened!  
  
'Really? Then you knew Professor Summerlee from before?'  
  
'We came to the plateau together. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name?'  
  
'Names aren't important here. You should know that.'  
  
Challenger raised a brow. Names weren't important? What the hell was going on here?   
  
'You know, when I lived here, there were all sorts of dinosaurs and cannibals, ape people...I have yet to see any now. Did the hurricane wipe everyone out?'  
  
Before the man could say another word, Summerlee appeared. His shirt was open and his pants were somewhat loose. Veronica looked embarrassed. Roxton was close on her heels with his rifle.  
  
'What's going on here? Who is this?' Roxton asked, pointing his rifle at the unknown man.  
  
Summerlee looked back at Roxton.  
  
'There is no need for that, Roxton. Mr. Albrightson is an old friend.'  
  
Mr. Albrightson looked at Summerlee.  
  
'Can I have more of the stuff? Please?'  
  
Veronica, Challenger and Roxton all looked at one another. What stuff?  
  
'Come back in the morning, Mr. Albrightson. Tomorrow there will be more.'  
  
Albrightson sighed heavily.  
  
'The night will be cold then....for me!' he whined. Summerlee patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. Albrightson hung his head and walked off. Challenger looked at Summerlee.  
  
'I think you owe us an explanation....now!' Challenger hissed.  
  
'Why, George! You almost sound angry!' Summerlee noted.  
  
'Arthur, I want you to explain where all of the wildlife is...right now! And who was that man? And now that I think back, what was the real story of that naked couple we happened upon on the way to the Hargrove sight? Answer me!'  
  
Summerlee nodded resignedly. Roxton put down his rifle and looked at Veronica.  
  
'You might as well know. My murderous son, Nigel ,was not completely inept when it came to science.'  
  
'You could've fooled me!' Challenger snorted.  
  
'Me too, Challenger. But what I neglected to explain, was that a few months before Nigel got his just desserts, Caroline was secretly letting me out of my cell. Nigel never knew I had left the prison.'  
  
Veronica looked at Roxton. Roxton spoke.  
  
'Why pretend? Why didn't you just escape?'  
  
'Because I couldn't let another person die at his hands. And my chances of escape on my own, and at my age, were not the greatest.'  
  
Veronica shook her head.  
  
'I still don't understand, Summerlee. We were here in the compound at one point. Why didn't Caroline free you and let you show yourself to us?'  
  
'Yes, we could've overpowered Nigel in a minute!' Roxton proclaimed.  
  
Summerlee looked down. Challenger placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'What is it Arthur?' he asked.  
  
'Nigel, did make one discovery. An herbal plant. My love for science overcame my common sense. I feared that if I showed myself to you all, you would convince me to come home with you all. I needed to stay and work on the plant.'  
  
'Work on it?' Challenger asked, not liking where this conversation was headed.  
  
'Yes...it was an herb that helped men....men with special problems.'  
  
'What kind of problems?' Veronica asked. Roxton peered at Summerlee.  
  
'Yes, Summerlee, what kind of problems?' Roxton asked, but he half knew already. That Summerlee! What a sly dog he was!  
  
Challenger had practically figured it out too, and was not pleased. That explained Caroline's presence, to some extent.  
  
'Sexual problems. To be specific, impotency.'  
  
Veronica turned red. She then glared at him.  
  
'What happened to the dinosaurs and the other wildlife Summerlee?' she asked, her tone a bit sharp.  
  
Summerlee looked down at the ground.  
  
'I had to test the herbs first. I mean, Nigel was not known for his accuracy. I placed it in strategic places, where I knew many of the dinosaurs feasted on plants. They died. Everyone one else, cannibals and ape creatures, died in the hurricane.'  
  
Roxton looked around, then spoke.  
  
'But others knew about it, correct? I mean, that couple we found...and that man we just met. God, he acted like some sort of addict or something!'  
  
'And yourself, Arthur?' Challenger said, scarcely able to breathe.  
  
Summerlee looked up from the ground and stared straight at them.  
  
'It works wonders, George! Wonders! Caroline and I have been having the time of our lives! Planes come here all of the time, filled with couples looking for the herb!'  
  
Challenger turned and walked away, thoroughly disgusted. Roxton called after him, but Challenger did not respond. Summerlee had kept his presence from them, and stayed on this plateau with his son's lover, all for sex?! When Challenger thought about it, that's what it came down to! What had he been looking for in Summerlee's explanation? Some romantic cure for an illness or something? What?!  
  
He looked back at Summerlee, Roxton and Veronica. God! Summerlee's sloppy appearance was probably due to another liaison with Caroline! Challenger looked away quickly. At least they all knew that Summerlee had not been suffering all of this time!  
  
*****  
  
10 days later, another plane did arrive on the plateau. It was filled with three couples looking for the herb. They were all desperate and gracious enough, to allow some of their group to return to civilization with them.  
  
Some, meaning Marguerite, Roxton and Greta. Ned decided that if he left the plateau now, angry with Veronica, they may never have a chance to repair their relationship. They also worked on a compromise of living on the plateau for six months. After, Veronica would return to Boston with Ned, to set things right with his mother.  
  
Finn insisted on staying, since it was always the plan for her to assist Challenger with his work here. Needless to say, Veronica was not pleased.   
  
Challenger was oblivious to all of the squabbling, as he realized that learning of Summerlee's creation, had only made him become competitive with his friend again. He was determined to find something equally revolutionary, yet, more tasteful, to take back to civilization one day. He also found himself trying to hide his secret feelings for Caroline, which grew with each day.  
  
And Marguerite, Roxton and Greta, headed back to London. They were already planning a very small wedding, which would not be much of one, without the others there. But Marguerite had made peace with that. Just as she had made peace with society and how the three of them would be viewed. They were together. That was all that mattered.   
  
And Roxton, for his part, had decided to go along with the 'home sweet home' thing, that Marguerite appeared to crave, for a little while. Then, he would sweet talk his Marguerite into taking another expedition, or maybe going somewhere else with George Challenger in about a year. He knew his lady love would throw a fit when he suggested this, and yes, they would fight. But Lord John Roxton was already looking forward to the making up part! 


End file.
